Tales of a Reluctant Jedi
by TKVonMerrik
Summary: Boba Fett takes a job retrieving a treasure from Korriban, but he gets more than he bargained for. (Features appearances from many other Star Wars characters, though they aren't the focus. Rated M for violence and major character death.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Star Wars, all characters and such within its universe, and all related intellectual property belongs to LucasArts. I do not own any of it. :)

Note: Major character death.

Also, do not read this fic if you are not interested in seeing Boba Fett's softer side, or if you have anything against shipping characters.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED 

* * *

It was late afternoon on Korriban, the bright sun setting its path along the red sands below. On each side of this particular location sat enormous tombs built thousands of years ago– The Valley of the Dark Lords. Boba Fett stood at the entrance of one of the tombs. He was checking the coordinates inside his helmet, to determine the location that man on Malastare had given him. This was the place, alright. Why someone was paying two million for a relic was beyond him. But why send a bounty hunter after it, instead of a tomb raider or something was even more confounding. But he knew better than to question that sort of money. He'd fetch the scepter.

Fett scrunched up his nose. Sith tombs weren't known for being safe places to wander into. The ancient structure loomed ahead of him. He lowered down the scanner antenna of his helmet, activating the infrared and night-vision for his HUD. He would cautiously enter, BlasTech EE-3 held at the ready.

_Fett_. The name reverberated on the walls of the tomb; long and drawn out in a whisper, as though by some mysterious force of wind through the rocks they were constructed from. Fett ignored it. These places were said to be haunted, after all. Naturally, the hunter didn't pay any attention to such rumors. It had, no doubt, been simply a trick of his mind. Though, skeptic as he was– he was still wary.

He did, however, find it completely strange that he hadn't encountered any resistance at all down into the depths of the ancient tomb. _"Never trust anything that's too easy, Boba."_ His father's words had been wise, and this was one of those particular instances. It was too easy. Far too easy. He was completely on guard now, muscles tense as he stalked quietly further into the ruins.

_Fett!_ This time, he could swear the walls were trying to talk to him. Perhaps this place really was haunted after all. No problem for the hunter, though. He wasn't about to be scared off by some Force spirit. Only those sensitive to the Force would even be able to see them anyway. Not that he didn't assume that the spirits could probably manipulate the Force just as effectively as living users. They probably could. That put him on an entirely new level of guard. He'd fought Jedi before and won. But this old Sith Lord.. he was already dead. He'd been dead for a very long time, from what Calel had told him. Usually, the spirits didn't stay around that long. But this Lord had been unusually strong in the Force, they'd said. Stronger than Yoda; and perhaps nearly as strong as Vader himself.

Only Jedi could communicate with Force-spirits. He chastised himself for believing otherwise, continuing down to the burial chamber. It had been sealed by the Jedi, with a bit of help from its thick stone ceiling. He glared at the rubble, and went to set a charge. _Here's hoping this doesn't just cave the rest down._

He moved back to an alcove down the long pathway into the burial chamber, and waited for the detonator to explode. The structure around him gave a hefty shake and rattle, but seemed to die down soon enough. Satisfied that there had been no cave in that he could tell, he swept dust from his shoulders and peeked around the alcove's corner.

Success. The detonator had cleared enough of the rubble to get into the burial chamber, if he climbed up over it. _I'll hand it to you old Sith. You sure could construct tombs. It must have been hard for even the Jedi to take down enough of the structure to block off the doorway in the first place._

He moved forward, and went up over the rubble without too much trouble. When on the other side, he swept the room. Nothing. There was only a stone sarcophagus in the center; no doubt where the scepter had been stashed. The Jedi had 'sealed' something in here, though, and he was very cautious when he kicked the heavy lid off the thing.

What he saw inside was nothing short of.. strange. There was some sort of old armor within the sarcophagus, including a helmet with large 'horns'. But that wasn't the odd part. The odd part was the fact that there was still a skull in that helmet. Bones in the armor. Whatever Force-user this was, he would be trapped in this tomb, if he was a spirit. He didn't know much about the Jedi's religion, but he knew that much. The body bound the spirit, no matter how little of it remained. That's why Jedi were set to the pyre when they died. So they could become wholly one with the Force.

However, there was no scepter. Instead, there was a glowing red half-orb on the armor. And he could swear the thing was looking at him. It sent a chill down his spine. _What the_–

Before he could complete his thought, the whispers around him were heard again. _Fett. Release me. I can help you._ The walls were creating the sounds. Whatever spirit lay in that stone was using the Force to manipulate the very air so it could speak to a non-Force-user. But why? What the Hell did a spirit need with him?

Fett glared down at it through his helmet. "There is no way I'm talking to a rock." The scepter wasn't inside this. He went to check out the rest of the room. There was every possibility that the Jedi had taken it with them. Or that it was.. under.. the skeleton. He didn't really want to think about that. There was something very wrong about that skeleton, and he had no intention of touching it.

_I am not a rock, bounty hunter. I am Marka Ragnos. And I know what it is you seek, for it belongs to me._ A few old webs that hung from the walls shook and waved as the air was used to speak again.

Fett stood there for a moment. This was his first encounter with any sort of Force entity, and it was not one of his favorite experiences. It was hard not to believe in the Force when you'd nearly been strangled by Darth Vader from nearly twenty feet away. But he never imagined he'd be talking to one of their damn spirits. However.. this 'Ragnos' seemed to know where the scepter was.

"Must be you that they sealed up down here. What do you want?" He'd worked with a Sith before. He knew better than to expect this 'favor' would be free of charge.

_Many things, hunter. But above all else, I desire what any being does. Freedom. I can offer you more than simple information, in exchange for your services._

The bounty hunter mulled this over for a while. He'd had a decent, if shaky, relationship with Vader. He saw no harm in this Sith's wishes. After all.. Vader had paid well. But what could a spirit offer? "I'm listening."

_The item you seek has the power to infuse non-sensitives, such as yourself, with the Force. Free me, and I can infuse you, hunter. Imagine the power you would wield._

Fett sneered beneath his visor. "Your offer has ceased to amuse me, spirit. I have no interest in the Force." He spun on a heel, and started off towards the door. Why was he even talking to this thing?

_I would think that you, of all people, would be interested. But it is perhaps your naiveté to the power of the Force that makes you reject my offer so hastily._ The whispers paused for a moment. _The Force would allow you an audience with your father. Even non-sensitives live within the Force when they pass beyond the confines of their mortal bodies. Is that not your deepest of desires, Boba Fett? A chance to see your father again?_

Fett stopped dead in his tracks, and turned back to the sarcophagus. A chance to see his father again? He wondered if, all this time, he could have asked a Jedi to speak with him. Not that he particularly cared for the Jedi, after what they'd done.. but it was, indeed, his desire to see Jango. Or, at least, to know he was doing right by him. Fett was not normally an emotional being, but his father tended to be the one sore spot he had. Even after all this time. It mildly unnerved him that this spirit had read his mind, despite his conditioning against Force-users. But this piqued his curiosity.

"You have my interest again, spirit. But I still have none in becoming a Jedi– or Sith. If you agree to act as the middle-man, so to speak, between my father and I.. I will, perhaps, do as you wish."

Ragnos considered this for a moment. Freedom was his only desire. He could easily twist the words of Jango Fett to get this hunter to agree to anything he wanted. _As you wish, hunter. I will exchange my services for yours. Now release me._

Fett went back over to look at the rock directly. "Exactly how do I do that?"

_Destroy my body, and the stone in which I am imprisoned. Then, open yourself to me, so I may travel more easily, and less noticed._

Eyes narrowed in the hunter's helmet. "I'm not about to allow you to possess me, Ragnos. If you want free, you'll travel as all the spirits do. As a shade."

_Very well. But you will need a piece of my armor, so that we may communicate once I am free. Take the right bracer. Unless you do not want your payment._

Fett shuddered. Great. He had to touch that thing. His hand reached into the sarcophagus, and shook the right bracer free of the skeleton. It was elaborate, and seemed to have a sort of musical quality. Perhaps it was that very quality Ragnos wanted. A way to vocalize, by passing air over certain parts of the bracer. Whatever worked.

The hunter threw three thermal detonators into the sarcophagus, and ran back up and over the rubble pile. He barely made it back to the alcove when the explosion went off. He attached the old bracer to his belt with a strip of cloth he'd gathered from the remains, and started back towards the entrance of the burial chamber.

_Well done, hunter. _The whispering came from his waist this time, where the bracer dangled. _My scepter is in a hidden compartment in the wall of the chamber. Fetch it quickly. We haven't got much time, before this structure is lost._

Fett didn't argue, he went back in, and over to where Ragnos instructed. He pressed against the pressure plate, and snatched the old scepter. It was rather large, he thought. Long enough to house a weapon. Knowing the Sith, that likelihood was fairly high.

He scrambled over the rubble for the last time, running as quick as he could muster for the tomb's entrance. The cave was shaking. His detonators had loosened up the underground structure. He needed to get out. And fast.

Rocks fell around him, but the hunter simply continued to make his escape up the long shaft. He leaped, activating his jetpack for a boost, for the exit into the upper tomb. He felt a support graze his foot, but he tumbled out of the dust unscathed. Just by the skin of his teeth.

"_Fierfek_! That was a bit close for comfort."

"I thought you didn't speak Mando'a, Fett." The voice belonged to an old 'friend.' Dengar.

He grunted. "My father taught me a few choice words. What are you doing here?" From his crouch, he stood, and walked towards the other hunter. He had what he came for, and had no intention of remaining on Korriban any longer than necessary.

"I came for the bounty on this Force-forsaken dust ball. Which you beat me to. Again." He laughed a bit, hands on his hips.

_This dust ball, as you call it, is my home. I would appreciate if you did not sully it with such insults._

"…Fett. Did that thing on your belt just talk?"

"It's a communication device, of sorts." He shrugged a bit. "The bracer acts as a voice box, allowing this spirit to speak with the living."

"Spirit?! Have you lost your mind, Fett? Since when do _you_ talk to spirits?"

The hunter didn't answer. He simply walked silently back towards the _Slave I_. _Since that 'spirit' offered to help me talk to my father. I don't expect you to understand._ He frowned a bit. What would Jango have to say to him? Why was he so eager to speak with the dead? _That's a stupid question, Fett. Because you never got to say goodbye._

"Whatever floats your boat, then. See you around." Dengar went back to his own ship.

Fett boarded the _Slave I_, and set course back to Malastare. He'd be rid of that scepter soon enough, and be half a million credits richer.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone following the story. I hope you enjoy the rest!

* * *

Why does this 'Calel' want my scepter? I doubt many would have use for it. Is he even a Sith?

Fett shrugged. "I don't ask. Not my business." _Blast.. I'm talking to a bracer. And it's talking to me. I think I may need to see a psych droid. Scratch that. No psych. Stiff drink, perhaps._

He glared at the offending object. _I wouldn't exactly call it 'speaking.' It's more like that barely-audible whisper you hear when you're having a terrible nightmare._ With that, shuddered and frowned. He was probably losing it. But he would do anything to speak to his father one last time.

A sigh escaped as he leaned back in the pilot's seat, watching the star-streak of hyperspace through the viewport.

_I am not just the bracer, Fett._

Fett grunted a bit. Ragnos had been some sort of ruler, back in the Golden Age of the Sith. It wasn't exactly a time that everyone, especially non-sensitives, knew about. "How do I even know you are who you say you are?"

There was a whispery laugh before the reply. _I told you, that scepter belongs to me. Set your thumb by the handle on the bottom. Press in, and slide it across to the right, then twist, and pull. I can assure you that I am the only being in this universe who knows what will happen._

Fett did as the spirit instructed out of sheer curiosity. The scepter's base disengaged, and a sword was drawn from within it. "This is a Sith sword.." He seemed to find this fascinating. He'd heard of such things from his studies on the Jedi and Sith, both of which he had researched in excruciating detail. "Sith swords were supposed to be able to harness the Force, and direct it in attacks against their assailants. It's said you can even block a lightsaber with one, and you won't melt the metal." He looked at the sword, furrowing a brow. "So no one else knows there's a sword in this thing?"

_None but myself. And now, you. Are you satisfied?_

Fett nodded, and put the weapon back into the scepter. "I'll believe you if Calel doesn't know it's there, spirit."

Malastare wasn't the nicest planet in the galaxy, but Boba Fett was not concerned. His reputation allowed him to walk Malastare relatively unimpeded. There were a few glares, and more than a few people cowering. It was lovely to be feared.

Calel's home was practically a mansion for this world. A large space, along a rare not-greatly-busy thoroughfare. The man himself was a tall and lanky human with military-cut brown hair. He was pale, from lack of sunlight, with dark brown eyes. He looked as though he didn't eat enough, his skin tight against the bones. He was wearing an expensive black and purple suit, and carrying only one holdout blaster. Overconfident in his credentials, maybe.

"I have what you want, Calel. Where's my payment?" Fett's voice was even and calm, as usual, holding just the edge of his father's accent.

Calel's smoothed but stretched features twisted up in a charming smile. "I have your payment, Fett. Even I know better than to cheat you." He slid a case towards the hunter over the table.

Fett opened the case, and scanned over the creds. They were legit. Good. He placed the scepter upon the table, and slid the case off to set it next to himself.

The scrawny hands of Calel slid over the relic, and gripped it up. He seemed surprised at how heavy it was. But then, Ragnos had forged it to stand the course of time. "Excellent. Now, the universe shall belong to me, just as it did this relic's previous true owner." He grinned evilly.

Fett stood, and picked up his case, then went for the door. He had no more business here. If not for the sudden scream, he would have left without another singular act towards the deranged man. The case fell as Fett swung around with his blaster raised. What he saw, however, was not something he cared for.

Hands gripped his head as Calel raised up into the air, lifted as if by some invisible hand. He was simply screaming, and squirming with all his might. But the madman was no match for the Sith. He soon dropped, a wicked smile placed onto those too-thin cheeks. "Ah.. freedom. And a body. You are quite helpful, Fett." The man stood, and examined himself. "Although, I believe I will seek out another. Someone a bit more fit. I'm not fond of arms that can barely lift my weapon.." Thin hands caressed the scepter.

"Ragnos? Possessing my contact was not part of the deal."

"In the flesh. More or less." He sighed. "Oh please. The man was going to shoot you in the back. I hardly qualify me possessing his body as a bad thing. However, his connection to the Force is a bit too weak for my tastes. I will require a more suitable host"

"And I assume that I will be required to aid you in this endeavor?"

"You assume correctly. This man is hardly strong enough, in any sense, to be a threat to you, hunter. Not that I would betray such a careful truce. But I am certain that the remainder of this man's credits will be enough to pay you well for the services I need."

Fett sneered, and walked back to the _Slave_. "You'd better hope so. I'm not fond of company."


	3. Chapter 3

Boba Fett was silent as they lifted off. There were only three seats in the cockpit of the _Slave I_. Currently, two were occupied. The lanky man said he was Ragnos, but had stolen the body of Calel. He really didn't like this. Ragnos' Force spirit must be powerful if he could body-jump, even after all this time. Not to mention he didn't like people being on his ship. Boba Fett liked his solitude.

"Where to?" Asked Ragnos.

"Wherever you need to go."

Ragnos grinned. "I need a new body. A Jedi would be preferable. Is there a planet where the Jedi might congregate?"

"There's an academy on Yavin IV."

"That will do."

Yavin IV wasn't an easy planet to stealthily infiltrate. Especially for the highly-recognizable _Slave I_. But Boba Fett was an old hand at getting on and off of planets without being noticed. In fact, he'd installed jammers and a cloaking device for such an occasion. If he could land on an Imperial center world, Yavin IV would be easy, as long as they weren't sensed by the Jedi.

"A Jedi Temple, hm?" Ragnos found this amusing. He may not have built the pyramid in the distance, but he knew the style. Massassi, created by his heir, Naga Sadow. They were a corrupted form of the ancient Sith people, of which his true body had been half. They had kept to the Sith construction methods. It reminded him of the early days back on Korriban, before the planet was nearly stripped clean of plant life.

"Yes. You have two days. I would not dare stay longer than that. If you are late, I will leave without you. I would rather lose my payment than have to answer to the Jedi." He smirked under the helmet. Despite the rumors, Luke Skywalker and Han Solo believed Fett to be dead. For now, he wanted to keep it that way.

Ragnos set the scepter inside the ship. It would only be a hindrance if he wanted to sneak in. He took one of Fett's lightsabers, which he'd stolen from many Jedi, instead. "I am certain this will not take two days, Fett. You will have your reward." He narrowed his eyes at the temple. "But I sense it will not be an easy task to avoid the Skywalker."

Fett looked at him, a bit surprised. "He's their leader. I'd say it would be near impossible. Why?"

"Luke Skywalker's apprentice, Jaden Kor, is the one who entombed me. It is likely that he would have told Skywalker of his endeavor on Korriban. I will need to tread very carefully indeed." He let out a deep sigh, and started walking.

Fett watched him until he vanished from view, then went to wait aboard _Slave I._ If Ragnos was successful, he would finally get to talk to his dad again. Maybe through a third party, but he didn't see why that would matter. He would finally be able to say goodbye. Usually, Fett wouldn't bother with anything like this. Emotional attachment to things or people was dangerous. But for his father.. Boba Fett would take the risk.

Li Calel was apparently a man the Jedi knew. Ragnos would go along with the ruse. After all, he had absorbed all of the memories and knowledge of his new body. When he left, Calel would be an empty shell of a man. And it was no great loss, for he was quite mad. He found himself being escorted to Master Skywalker.

Skywalker was exactly as he thought he would be, but that man was not his concern. Kyle Katarn and Jaden Kor were both here at this temple somewhere. Kor would easily expose him, having battled the Dark Lord in another's body once before. He had to avoid that man at all costs. "What are you doing here, Li?"

Apparently, he wasn't all that popular. "I am reconsidering your offer, of course. Why else would I drag myself all the way here from Malastare, Master?" He gave his best charming smile.

Luke wasn't buying it. "The last time you said that, you tried to dissect one of our padawans."

Ragnos thought that a ridiculous name. Couldn't they have just stayed with 'apprentice?' Perhaps it had too many Sith connotations. "Yes.. yes I did. And I am very sorry for that, Master Skywalker. I promise I'm not here about that. I really want another chance. Pretty please?"

Skywalker rubbed at his temples. He didn't seem to think it was a good idea at all. "Alright. But you'll have a constant escort. I'm sure Master Fadir will be happy to do so, since it was his padawan you nearly killed."

Ragnos smiled sweetly. Fadir, he thought, would actually be the perfect host. A zabrak Jedi Master. Yes. He would do nicely.

On the training grounds the next day, Fadir was trying to teach Li Calel to concentrate on his surroundings. He was, however, growing bored, and just let the scrawny apprentice do his own exercises. Luke said he had to watch him, not train him. Bah.

Ragnos smirked, and snuck in. This was his chance. Fadir was as inattentive as he would ever be. But he needed to touch him. As his hand reached out for one of Fadir's shoulders, Jaden Kor spotted them from across the grounds.

"Master Fadir, watch out!"

It was too late. Calel's scrawny hands dug into the zabrak master's shoulders, and a battle of wills was then under way. Jedi from around the entire grounds started to run towards the pair, both screaming with pain and determination.

Kor knew that entity. How Ragnos had escaped his prison was not a concern he currently needed to address. For now, he would concern himself with only the current danger.

He needed to reach them, before Ragnos could possess his fellow Jedi. His feet thumped the ground as fast as they could carry him, his speed augmented by the Force.

Calel fell to the ground, dead. The half-starved body of the man hadn't been strong enough to survive the ravages that Ragnos' spirit had done. Better for him, really, than being a vegetable for the rest of his life. Fadir's lightsaber ignited, and collided with Kor's.

"I have no time to bother with you this time, Kor. But rest assured. I will have my revenge upon you." His hand went out, and slammed Kor with a push of the Force so powerful that it sent the master flying. Fadir's body was now Ragnos', and it was fleeing the instant he got that Jedi off him.

He was pursued by at least fifteen Jedi, including Jaden Kor. Stang! He only hoped that Fett was ready to get off this planet, and fast. His legs worked quickly, powerfully. Fadir was an admirably strong Jedi. He, even now, was fighting Ragnos for control of his own body. But it was to no avail. Once he got his foothold in, Fadir was doomed. But he admired the Jedi's spirit. Perhaps, when all was said and done, he would leave Fadir's body, and allow him his freedom.

Boba was in the cockpit, already prepared to take off. Ragnos should have figured. The moment he was aboard, the _Slave_'s hatch closed, and the ship took off. The Jedi could only watch in horror.


	4. Chapter 4

Little late. Truthfully, I completely forgot about this (I have a terrible memory). So I'll upload two chapters today to make it up to my readers. :)

Special thanks to cozzizzie, whose interest is keeping me going. Thanks to everyone who's reading as well!

* * *

"What do you mean the _Slave I_ took off with Master Fadir?!" Skywalker stared at the other masters in shock. Boba Fett was dead. But that didn't mean someone couldn't have stolen that ship. He imagined that it must have been left behind on Tatooine, its former master devoured by the great Sarlacc.

"It was definitely Fett's ship. There sure as Hell aren't any other KDY Firespray Pursuit Specials flying around." This was spoken by Han, who had been in approach to pick up Leia for a senate meeting. "And I'd know that old girl anywhere. She must have been salvaged by someone. Her codes were reading that she had been renamed to '_Bane_.'"

Luke sighed heavily. "At least we know the pilot wasn't Fett. There's no way he escaped that Sarlacc. And no way would he ever rename his ship."

"Yeah. Last thing we need is a man like Boba Fett to return from the dead. Though, I hear there's someone out there who's using his armor and reputation. Maybe Fett carried a spare set of armor on his ship. That would explain the _Slave_'s reemergence, as well as the Fett rumors."

Luke nodded. "Yes. But right now, the wannabe Fett isn't our first priority. Finding out who now owns the _Slave_ is. Whoever it is has a very dangerous friend aboard."

Han frowned a bit. "It was registered to Okan Ek'mar of Mandalore, according to her code scans. But I happen to know that Ek'mar was killed over a year ago, during the little Mando squabble on Coruscant."

The Jedi Master frowned. "This is troubling. That means that the person piloting the _Slave I_ now could be any one person of billions in the galaxy. We'll need more information somehow." He looked at Han.

Han frowned back. "Oh skrag no. You are _not_ sending me on a mission to track down that ship!"

"Afraid I am, old friend. You know her better than any of us. Even if the pilot is new. If anyone can track her down, it's you."

Han groaned. "I'm a smuggler, kid.. not a bounty hunter!"

"Never too late to start a new career." Leia said from the corner with a grin. "After all, I still have Boushh. Maybe the Guild will know something about the new owner, if they're in the business."

Solo gave a hefty sigh. "Fine. But we sure as Hell aren't taking the _Falcon_. They'd blow her out of the sky before we even got close."


	5. Chapter 5

Finally getting past the setup chapters!

* * *

Fett looked at Ragnos over the table. It had been a while since he'd been to his apartment on Coruscant, but he kept paying rent there in case he needed the accommodations. "You have what you want. Now it's time to fulfill your end, Ragnos."

The Sith Lord nodded a bit, and smiled. "That it is, Fett. Kindly remove your helmet."

The glare he got didn't require Ragnos to see Fett's face. The Sith knew he was overstepping some sort of boundary.

"The helmet stays."

"Jango wants to see you without it." Which was the truth. He sighed over at the hunter's spirit. "Though I don't see why."

Boba debated for a moment longer, then gingerly slid the helmet off, setting it onto the table. If not for different scars, including the deep acid gashes from the Sarlacc, he was very nearly the spitting image of Jango Fett. Of course, he was a clone, so it was to be expected. However, his unwavering stoic expression and cruel eyes were simply not Jango's. There was hardship written into Boba's every line, every scar, and deep into those dark brown eyes. Even without the helmet, Boba Fett was an intimidating figure. He glared daggers at Marka, waiting.

"He wants to know why you look so, as he put it, 'blasted mean'." For now, he would simply relay exactly what the elder Fett wanted. Fett couldn't appear to anyone without Marka's help, since he hadn't been a Force user in life. But Ragnos had learned to commune with even the non-sensitives. And this one was just stubborn enough to retain his personality in the Force. Not common, but not unheard of, either.

"I was forced into a life I was not fully prepared for when he died. Being ruthless means they fear me. Not allowing emotion to cloud my judgment allows me to do my job. Business is what it is."

Ragnos snorted at the elder Fett. "I believe that means 'because he _is_ mean,' Jango. Even I have heard his reputation. Most ruthless, most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy." He grinned. "Yes, even surpassing yourself." A moment longer passed. "He wants to know why you followed his footsteps, instead of making your own. A curiosity."

Boba's flesh was just as emotionally unreadable as the t-shaped visor of his helmet. He didn't allow expression upon it when he felt exposed. "Jango Fett, my father, taught me to be a bounty hunter. I was always destined to do this. It was his path, and it shall remain to be mine until the day I, too, die."

"He is proud of you, Bob'ika."

Only Jango called him that name. He remembered, in quiet times. A name of affection. Mando as it was, he didn't seem too happy about this other man even speaking it. His eyes narrowed. "Call me that again, and you'll lose your new body, Ragnos."

Marka blinked a bit. For a human, Fett was actually mildly frightening. He had to respect that. "I was only repeating what he said. If you would only allow me to infuse you, I could teach you to commune with him on your own. I'm no more fond of my current role than either of you are."

Boba quirked one brow. It was almost entirely involuntary. "He wants to speak with me directly? Of course, I would also relish that opportunity. But it's not my place. I'm no Jedi. And I have never wished to be any part of that Order."

Marka grinned. Jango said he did, in fact, want to talk to his son without interpretation. He, however, did not wish his son to become that which had ended Jango's life, and nearly destroyed the Mandalorian race. The elder Fett did not want Boba to be a Force user just to speak with him. But Ragnos did. He could see Fett's strength of will. His dominance as a warrior was very nearly unparalleled. "Of course he does, Boba." Now for the blatant lie. "He wants you to take my offer."

Both Fetts glared at him. The elder had a few choice words about his mother before noting that he didn't say that.

"My father would never wish that, Ragnos. Don't think your little Jedi tricks can work on me."

_Well, he's not weak-minded. Or easy to manipulate. Let's see if we can push a few buttons._ "I don't think you understand the intentions, Boba. What better to fight a Jedi than another Jedi?"

"You Sith don't seem to do so well."

"I did not die by the hands of Jedi, Boba. And Sith in this age have lost a lot of knowledge. Much of which, I have. The Jedi cannot communicate with spirits in the Force that were not Force users themselves. I can."

Boba mulled this over for a moment. "I am sure they did. But I am no Sith, either. I'm a bounty hunter, like my father." He stood, and picked up his helmet. "My only regret is that I could never say goodbye. And now, through you, I have that opportunity." He gave a nod. "Goodbye, father." Then he simply slid back on his helmet, and turned to leave.

Ragnos growled. He stood, hand clasping his scepter as he commanded a case to slide in front of the door to block Fett's escape. "Enough with this. I choose my apprentices by qualities other than their Force potential, Fett. You _will_ be mine, by your choice or not!" The scepter was raised to aim the center of its horns directly at Boba.

Fett spun, and fired twice at the Sith Lord. He should have known better. Vader had easily blocked two of Solo's bolts. Ragnos was no different. The Sith completely ignored the bolts. _Blast!_ He grumbled, and ran along the wall. There was one other escape route: The window behind Ragnos. If only he could get to it.

It was a moot point. Ragnos simply followed the hunter with his scepter, energy collecting between the horns. When Fett went through the window after blasting it and started up his jet pack, Ragnos hit him right in the back of the head with.. something.

It was like lightning, and it pierced straight into his mind, into his body, burning into the very fabric of his being. The jetpack went wild, because he'd become quite disoriented. He crashed into the city below, rolling on the ground with a great deal of forward momentum. Whatever had hit him had hit hard. He felt pain everywhere, and his brain seared and rolled with a wave of complete lack of focus. Alarms were going off in his helmet, telling him that some of his systems had been damaged, but he couldn't hear them. He had been flooded with whispers and senses he couldn't begin to describe or understand. _Frag! Get it together, Fett! Snap out of it!_

He reeled for several moments. When it finally seemed to calm, the zabrak Ragnos was standing over him, smiling. "Welcome to the Sith order, my new apprentice."

Fett glared daggers at him through his helmet, and raised his left gauntlet. "Go to Hell." In the next instant, flames poured out up at Ragnos in a cone of heat and pain.

Ragnos screamed, flailing as he fell backwards, alight with the fire. "Blast you, Fett!" He hadn't expected the hunter to recover so quickly. Perhaps he should not have underestimated him so. But no matter. Now, Ragnos was free to teach him from beyond the grave.

Fett had to roll out from under the Sith so he, too, would not catch fire. Mandalorian armor was only so fire-proof. His head spun as he got to his feet, and he ambled his way down to a safe alcove he knew of. It was here that he spent the next few hours, having to remove his helmet to clutch at his aching head. Even after time had passed, he was still suffering some of the effects. Or he'd taken a concussion. Or both. As if by command, however, a tingling sensation went into his head from his hands, and the pain soon subsided. He simply willed the pain to stop.. and it had.

He stared at the wall for a long moment. What the Hell was that? Then it hit him. The Force? He could still hear those whispers faintly. It wasn't his imagination. He was now as much a part of the Force as any Jedi.

"Phwoar. You really did it, didn't you, Ragnos?" he glared at the wall across from him darkly. "You made me one of you." But not a Sith. He could work for them, sure– but he'd never be one himself. Sure, he was cold– but he wasn't evil. Not in his heart. Not like them.

The shade of Ragnos appeared from the wall. "You will be Sith, and I will be your Master. Surely you must know that the Jedi would never accept someone like you. And yet, you will simply go mad, or worse, if you are not trained in the Force's use. Look to where you set me ablaze. Tell that scepter to come to you, without your words. It will obey."

Fett bared his teeth at the shade that appeared before him. "I'm no Sith!" He growled, and stood. But Ragnos was right. Force users needed to learn control. He did as Ragnos instructed, and summoned the scepter. He was a bit shocked that it came straight to his hand. He sighed. "Look, just reverse what you did. I don't want this. I was never meant to be one of you. Not either side. Not a Force user."

Ragnos grinned, baring a mouthful of sharp teeth. "Your will is strong, Fett. But you already walk a line between dark and light. The Jedi will see that you cannot be light, and reject you. I will accept that deep in your soul, you are one of us. I will teach you. I have the ages, Fett. I can wait for you to come to me." The spirit vanished, and Fett felt worried. He couldn't do this. Him, a Jedi?

_Fierfek._ He felt like he was already betraying the memory of his father, just by allowing himself to be tricked into this by that Sith. But it was worse that he knew where he had to go.

Boba Fett needed the aid of Luke Skywalker. He was not thrilled with this. He doubted Luke would be any more a fan than he was. But gone unchecked, he could hurt people. Or himself. It was a chance even the great hunter couldn't take, and he begged his father's memory for forgiveness.

_This was not your choice, Bob'ika. I know that. Do what you feel is right._

Hadn't Ragnos said that normal Jedi could not commune with the spirits of non-sensitives? Either he was going insane, or he simply shared a connection to Jango that allowed him to hear that voice. Part of him was thankful for its presence and comforting words. The rest was afraid he was slipping into madness already. He set his helmet on his head, and trudged back to the _Slave I, _ignoring the screaming in his body from the fall. He needed to repair the damage done to his armor. Then it would be off to Yavin IV.


	6. Chapter 6

Han Solo grumbled a bit as he traced the rumors of where the overly familiar ship had gone. Just as he was going in towards Coruscant, he saw it zip right past him and Leia in 'Boushh's' ship. It was nearly as old as the Falcon, but not nearly as fast. Now the _Slave_ was heading off-planet!

"Always! I swear that has to be Fett, hon. No one else could always be one step ahead of us!"

"Han, calm down. I doubt they even know we're following them. But I think we should see where they're going now."

Han was already flipping the ship around to tail the Firespray. "Yeah, but we both know that ship can outmaneuver this hunk of junk." He didn't want to admit that fact. The _Slave I_ had been built for persuit, so it could fly circles around the _Falcon._ It wasn't a fact he was fond of.

She couldn't help but laugh. It was true that the _Slave I_ had extremely good handling. She actually had always found the ship to be quite the beauty, even if its owner hadn't been as much of a gem.

On board the _Slave_, Fett noticed that he was being followed. And he knew by whom. He didn't need the Force for that, even if he did have it. "Solo. Leia's using that bounty hunter alias of hers again." He grunted, and continued on course. "I need your brother. Not you." He scrunched up his nose. Repairs first. That meant losing the pair in the heavy traffic of Coruscant's shipping lanes. No problem.

The ship jaunted straight into a lane of incoming traffic over the busy city planet.

"Skrag! He knows we're tailing him. Now can I assume it's Fett?!"

Leia frowned. "Now I know it's not. Look at the maneuvers, Han. That pilot's a Jedi."

Han Solo stared at the weaving _Slave_ as it made its escape. "Or a former Jedi. Luke is gonna want to hear about this…"

Luke frowned at the news vids as Leia and Han came in. "Fadir's body was found badly burned. They confirmed his identity through his genetic records." He looked over at them. "So, either Ragnos has been returned to the Force, or he's jumped bodies again. And we still don't know who's piloting the _Slave I._

Leia frowned back at him. "We know the pilot has Jedi reflexes. It's likely the pilot is either Ragnos, or a disciple of his.."

"Another Sith..? That's not something we need."

Han nodded in agreement. "No, it most certainly isn't. I have a bad feeling about this."

Fett stayed on one of Yavin's unoccupied moons for repairs. Once finished, he set course for Yavin IV. He really did not want to do this. But he felt as though he really had little choice. He was shaking a bit with his struggle to keep a cool head despite all that was happening to him. He took in a deep breath to calm his nerves. _Come on, Fett.. hold yourself together. You don't have great history with them. So what? They're not the type to keep grudges. Well. Not all of them._ He sneered at the thought of Han Solo. They would have to settle some sort of cease fire.

_Kill him, and he won't pose a problem._ The thought wasn't entirely his own. Yes, he wanted very much to kill Solo, but for his own reasons. The dark side was apparently praying hard on that feeling. Great.

"Sir?" A mild-mannered republic commando poked his head into Luke's 'office' chamber. "I think you and your friends are gonna wanna hear this landing request."

Han, Leia, and Luke all looked to the door.

"Who's requesting clearance that you feel you have to interrupt our conversation?" Han grunted.

"He says his name is Boba Fett, and he's in the _Slave I_…"

In an instant, all three ran full-speed to the console in the Flight Coordinator's office. Luke was the one to hit the com first. Surely, it was the imposter, but he'd gotten their attention. "So you came to us."

A moment passed in silence. "Yes."

Han quirked a brow. "Sure sounds like Fett."

Leia grinned. "Voices can be mimicked by machines, love. Let my brother deal with the imposter."

"Why should I let you land? You took off from here with a refugee." Luke wanted to know what was going on. Why was the pilot back here?

Another long pause. "I need your help." It was a simple enough statement.

"Why are you using Fett's name and ship?"

"Let me land, and all will be revealed." The com signal ended.

Han frowned. "I have a really bad feeling about this…"

Luke nodded. "Me too. Let him land." He turned to the others. "Let's go meet our clever imposter face to face. Boba Fett is dead. Not to mention that he isn't a Force user. Even if this guy can mimic the voice and attitude, we all know it's not him." But Luke had a feeling. A nagging feeling that somehow, he was wrong. And that troubled him the most.

Fett stepped off the _Slave_ to all three of them staring at him like he was some ghost, come back from the dead. He supposed that, in a way, he was. He'd let them all think he'd died in that Sarlacc's belly. But now, he needed them. He despised that, but he needed to learn to control this. He'd already ruined his jetpack because of the Force's unpredictable powers. And the dark side was making control of his emotions more difficult with its constant whispers.

Han smirked. "Told you it couldn't really be Fett. He doesn't even have a jetpack. Clever ruse, though. Now tell us who you really are, Jedi. Or Sith. Whatever you are."

Leia nudged his side and gave him a stern look. "You have to excuse my husband, he's a bit– "

"Brash. I know." Fett grunted out, irritated at himself. Now he was finishing people's sentences.

Both the Jedi present could feel the Force in this man, and they didn't like how angry and frustrated it was. They exchanged glances. It was Luke who spoke up. "We can feel your turmoil, whoever you are. Why come to the Jedi, if you know that we do not particularly like such dark emotions in our students?"

Fett growled. "I'm not exactly accustomed to this, Skywalker. And I'm no happier about this than you are." He sighed, and looked straight at Han. "I am Boba Fett. No one else."

Han snorted. "Fett's not a Force user. And he's rotting in some Sarlacc's belly on Tatooine."

"Correction. I _wasn't_ a Force user. Not until recently. Ragnos did this. Trust me, I'm more confused than you are." He sighed again. "Leia. You and I had an extended argument about politics when you were taken to my bedchamber in Jabba's palace. We might not share the same opinions on how the galaxy should be run, but I would never lie about who I am."

Leia stood there, stunned. No one should know about that conversation. No one but… "It really _is _you. How did you get out of the Sarlacc? And how are you…?" She widened her eyes. "Luke, I'd be rather confused and frustrated too.. if I was just suddenly thrown into the Force. We need to figure out how this is possible."

Luke stared as well, mouth a bit agape. "Fett.. frag. Who would have thought it?"

Han grunted. Great. He was the real deal. That made this even worse. For now, he stood in silence. Though, one thought crossed his mind. Leia had been in Fett's bedchamber? They'd have a chat about this later, for sure.

Fett held the scepter out to Luke. "He used this. I don't know how. Look.. I didn't want this any more than you do. But I came to you, rather than accepting Ragnos' training."

Luke stared. "Ragnos' scepter. They say it can infuse non-users with the Force. Apparently, it's true. Come inside. I think we owe him a chance… however slim."

Leia didn't argue. She simply followed Luke inside.

Han growled. "He's a bounty hunter! We should arrest him, and stick him with an ysalamiri or something."

Fett sighed. "Solo, it was nothing personal. Just business. It became personal when you sent me into Hell. However, I am willing to lay even that grudge aside. I already destroyed a jetpack because of this. I have no intention of repeating that mistake. And the only way I can do that is to learn to control what has been given to me. Want it or not, I have no choice now. I must be.. a Jedi." He grimaced, already hating himself. No doubt, the dark side would use that to corrupt him to Ragnos' will. He had to forgive them. He knew he had to. Forgive them for himself. Forgive them for his father. Just to save himself from what Vader became. He was not that man. He couldn't be. He knew, somehow, that it would deal that final blow to everything he was.. everything he and his father both stood for.. to be a Sith. There was no choice. Jedi was a better fate.

The table was silent for some time, each member sipping quietly at their water. Fett drank through the inlet on his helmet.

"You never answered my question.." Leia was the first one to speak in the private room.

"I managed to hit my jetpack just right to activate it, much in the same fashion that Solo did. It grabbed my leg. So I roasted the beast with my flamethrower. I finished it off with a thermal detonator. Dengar found me, half-dead, in the desert nearby. He nursed me back to health."

"Fett, take off the helmet. None of us have seen that face of yours. And it's not like it'll do you any good in the temple if they accept you anyway." Han was curious. He wanted to know what the galaxy's most ruthless bounty hunter looked like.

"This _is_ my face." Fett retorted.

Luke chuckled. "He's right, though. I can't very well train a man in Mandalorian armor to use the Force. You're going to have to take it off if you want to stay here. And that means all of it."

Fett pressed his brows together and sighed. They were right. But he kept it on for a reason. No one needed to know what he looked like. It wasn't his face anyways. It was Jango's. It had always been Jango's. Even with his Sarlacc scars, he saw his father in his reflection. But his hands tentatively went up to set on the sides. He had to do this. For his honor. For himself. It was be trained by them, or be trained by Ragnos. He would never commit the only other alternative. Suicide was a coward's way. The helmet slid off easily enough, and he met their gaze with a fire of determination in his dark eyes.

Silence ensued for several minutes. "All this time, and he's a fragging clone. The galaxy's best.. is a clone." Han had seen the clones before. But weren't they all dead? They'd all been genetically modified to age rapidly, right? So how could one be sitting right here?

Leia stared. "I haven't seen a clone since I was very young."

Fett glared at Solo, his expression just as deadly as he was. "I am not like.. them. I am the son of Jango Fett."

Solo laughed. "Skrag, Fett. If I'd have known, I sure wouldn't have feared you all this time. Aren't you clones programmed for loyalty? How'd you get the aging to stop?"

Boba couldn't help it.. he laughed. He just outright laughed.

"What's so funny?" This came from Luke, who was finding all of this both amusing and fascinating.

"I was the first clone. My father ordered that I be created without any modification. Pure genetic replication." His face was stoic again, save a very slight smirk at one edge of his mouth. "I am Boba Fett, cloned son of Jango Fett. I have never been, nor will ever be, anything like those programmed human machines that my father allowed to be created in his image. Although, I was trained in many of the same programs when my father was away. My father, however, saved some training for me and me alone. He did not pass on that knowledge to the others. Only to me."

Leia quirked a brow. "Jango Fett. I've heard that name before. He was involved in that battle against the Jedi on Galidraan." She wondered if Jango, a Concordian, was where Fett got his slight accent. She hadn't noticed it before, but this was honestly only the second time she'd heard him speak at length. He wasn't like the two other men at the table, with their harsher Corellian accents. His was faint. Barely discernible from the more-widely used softer form of Basic, with their mild lack of 'r's and soft 'a's. Fett's accent was simply a slight difference in the average Basic, certain sounds here and there which the average speaker didn't have. It was barely there anyways– he'd obviously been working long and hard on a Corellian accent instead. She decided it best not to ask.

Boba narrowed his eyes. "The Jedi chose to believe that his faction were the enemy. They were not. Death Watch was as much at fault for the fall of the true Mand'alor as your kind were. My father was no traitor. It was they, and you, who betrayed _him_."

Luke blinked a bit. "Fett, we're not going to get along very well if you're going to carry a grudge over a war that happened before both our times."

Fett nodded, conceding the point. "I know. I am willing to forgive the Jedi. It might take me time, but.. I must. It was a Jedi who murdered my father, but that, too, I must forgive. I will not become a force for pure destruction. I have always been a neutral man. Now, I have no choice but to choose a side. And as far as I see it.." He looked straight at Luke, eyes narrowed. "You Jedi are the lesser of two evils."

Han snorted. "I still say we lock him up."

Leia sighed. "If Boba is willing to lay aside grudges he's carried around his entire life, as well as all that we have done to him, then I say we have a responsibility to train him. It wasn't his choice to be a Force user. And he did come to us, despite his obvious feelings towards us. I'd say that's a pretty big step, for a man like Fett."

Luke nodded. "I agree. Not many people are going to know he's a clone. I think we can keep the few people who will quiet enough. And without his armor, he won't be recognized as himself. I say we give him the chance he came here for."

Solo stared at them both. "You must be joking."

Luke shook his head. "No. Boba came all this way so he would not become a Sith, Han. We have to help him. It's the Jedi way." He stood up. "Even if we don't agree with what he's done." He walked over, and set a hand on Fett's shoulder. "Come with me, Boba. You can put your helmet back on. We'll sneak you somewhere you won't be noticed coming out without the armor. And we'll get you some proper robes."


	7. Chapter 7

Boba felt completely naked. But at least he already had a lightsaber. It was stolen, but he didn't think it really mattered. His armor would be snuck back onto his ship by Leia. He'd trusted her with the codes to get on board, hoping he wouldn't regret it. However, he wasn't allowed to carry a blaster. Apparently, only Knights and Masters were allowed those, and most Jedi didn't even carry them.

The robes were awful, too. They were earthy tones, which he hated. Probably since his skin was the same caramel color as Jango's had been. He wanted to wear his flight-suit. Anything but this. But, he was a padawan now. And apparently, padawans didn't get a great choice in what to wear or do. He stared at himself in the mirror, and sighed. "What are we doing here, dad?"

He was a little startled when a faintly glowing image of his father appeared before him. "_You_ are learning to control what's been forced on you. I don't care if you're a Jedi or not, Boba. It's a wise call, to learn from them, rather than Ragnos. You saw what Vader did. You aren't like that. You might be ruthless, but you have honor, as I did. I'm glad to know that you can set aside your grudges, and do what's right."

Boba frowned at the elder Fett, and went to sit on his cot. "I will not betray our honor, father. Even if that has to mean being a Jedi." He lay back on the bed, and stared up at the ceiling. "Why can I see and hear you?"

Jango smiled a bit, walking over to loom over him. "Because we're family. You have held me in your heart. Allowed me to live through you. We share a bond."

Boba looked up at him. "And so I get to chat with a very disturbing ghostly image of you."

His father nodded. "Something like that."

Boba gave a soft sigh. "I suppose I can get used to that. I've missed you."

Jango smirked a bit. "I know. But I've always been with you. And I always will be." With that, the spirit vanished.

Boba stared up at the ceiling. "I guess this 'Jedi' thing isn't all bad." He let himself smile a bit before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Boba Fett, renamed Xander Farek, followed his new 'master' down the halls of the temple. It was a suitably Concordian name. After all, without his helmet, he could hardly deny his blood heritage. It was a little strange to feel the wind in his hair as they stepped outside, and the sun on his skin. Had it really been so long? He frowned a bit at the thought, having to stop a moment to adjust to the light. His helmet screens did it for him. He rarely ever took it off, especially outside, where people could see him. Even outside the armor, he always seemed to be covered head to foot by something or other.

Luke actually laughed at him a bit. It was like he was seeing an all-new side to the bounty hunter. Of course, it was probably true. He almost seemed innocent. Completely taken aback by things he'd no doubt not experienced since before he dawned that armor for the first time.

"What's so funny.. master?" It was weird to call anyone that. It made him feel like a slave.

_No, Boba, you aren't a slave. It's a term of respect for the Jedi. I was a slave once, so you can trust me on that._ His father's voice in his head made him roll his eyes.

"You, B—Xander. Just you. I have to admit, I didn't know how long you've been wearing that body-cover of yours." Luke gave a little smirk at the man. Boba's eyes were hard, almost cruel, but there was something soft underneath. He could feel it now, when he looked at him deeply. "Apparently, longer than I would have thought."

Fett frowned a little. His expression was still so flat; it was almost hard to catch the tiny little emotions that played over it. "I was thirteen when I first put it on. I've only taken it off in private since. So, a bit over twenty years."

Luke gawked at him. Was Fett seriously that old? Well, he shouldn't be surprised, should he? He was, after all, a clone. The Clone Wars had begun around thirty years ago. That meant that Boba would have had to be around ten when it had begun. That made him somewhere around thirteen years older than his own twenty-eight. About the same age as Han. Ironic, since they apparently hated each other. Then again, Boba didn't seem to actually hate Han, as the former-smuggler hated him. Solo's capture had just been business. If anything, Fett seemed to simply distrust the hatred Han had for him. Still. It would be best to separate them for now.

Fett quirked a brow at him. "This amuses you?"

"Yeah, actually. You're about thirteen years older than me, but I'm the one training you. If you really think about that, it is kinda funny."

Fett's mouth twisted up in the faintest hint of a smirk. "It is."

Luke was also amused that he actually thought of Fett as a bit softer than the hunter's reputation let on, but he wasn't about to say that to the stern man. After all, he'd caught a glimpse of Boba while he was getting dressed. The man was extremely well-built. Perhaps not as bulky as others, but he'd heard that Fett had gone hand-to-hand with a Trandoshan and had been equal. Trandoshans were well-known for their strength. Not to mention that he knew for a fact that he had faced Vader in combat not once, but _thrice_, and was still standing. And all that was _before_ he had the Force. Along with each and every scar. Luke Skywalker had no intention of underestimating this particular bounty hunter. Keen physical and mental conditioning, no doubt. If all Jedi were trained nearly as good as he was, they wouldn't lose them so easily to the dark side's minions.

They went out to the training field, where they would spend the day. Fett didn't need to work on his physical prowess at all, but he seemed to enjoy it. And it would help him focus the Force, much as it had helped Luke. "Very good. Feel the Force flowing through you. How it ties your energy to everything around you."

Boba could feel it. He understood why the Jedi found their solace within it in that instant. As he jumped from platform to hand-holds, up to another platform, he could feel his new connection with everything around him. There was ebb and flow of energy everywhere, and it felt completely invigorating. Something told him there was danger near the end. A training drone, shooting at him. The Force warned him ahead of its timing, although he could have easily avoided the contraption even without it. A handy tool, however. He rolled out of the way harmlessly, and stepped off the course completely unphased.

Luke had to admire him. Any Jedi padawan who was a new hand at this couldn't have avoided that drone near the end. He still had a few students that had run it three times who were still getting a light shock from that drone. But here was a bounty hunter, who avoided it on his first attempt, and he was completely new to Force use. He wondered if the hunter had noticed the drone ahead of time. He may be new at the Force, but he was a trained and skilled warrior.

"You looked like you were thoroughly enjoying yourself, Xander."

Fett grinned at him, actually exposing his teeth. "If you wanted to challenge me, you failed. But it was, indeed, quite amusing."

Luke sighed. "Watch your emotions, my apprentice, they betray you. Pride and glory can be your undoing."

The hunter's expression went cold again as he carefully watched Luke's expression. "I see. I will try."

"Do. Or do not. There is no try." Yoda's words were repeated, and not for the first time. "Let's see how good you are with that saber of yours. I do hope it has a stun setting."

Fett shrugged. "As if I'd know. I'm not even sure how it works. Simply that it is a tool like any other."

Luke stared for a moment. He'd nearly forgotten just who he was talking to. He nodded, and held his hand out for the weapon. Once Fett gave it to him, he looked it over. It was a familiar blade. He hadn't known the Master who owned it very well, but he'd heard of his death at Fett's hand. Not every non-user could kill a Jedi. Fett had killed more than a few. He frowned at the thought, and at the saber. "This is a Master's blade. I'll return it to your care some day, but it needs to stay with me for now." He unhooked a training blade from his belt, and tossed it to the hunter. "Here. This will be your saber until you build one of your own."

Boba caught it with ease, and examined the plain hilt. He narrowed his eyes a bit, but nodded. "As you wish."

Luke found himself shuddering involuntary. He had to hand it to Fett. Even without his armor or weapons, the man knew how to be very intimidating. He'd have to break him of most of that, amongst other things. He ignited his own blade, set to stun, after clipping the former Master's blade to his belt.

Fett ignited his own, and took a stance with it. After all, he had taught himself to use the Jedi weapon. It had once been another tool, another weapon. Something to use on the job, especially against Jedi. Now, it was like another part of him. A Jedi's weapon was an extension of themselves, much like Fett's armor and blaster were to him.

The two clashed on the field of battle for the second time. But this time, neither of them was actively trying to kill the other. Luke had sliced his EE-3 in half then. It was just before his visit into the Sarlacc. The memory didn't distract him. Instead, it helped him focus on the task at hand: beat Luke Skywalker at his own game. Lightsaber against lightsaber, like the duels he'd heard so much about. His determination fueled him, along with the Force. It told him where his blade needed to be next, and he obeyed. For a brief and glorious moment, he was one with that saber, and one with the Force.

Luke struck down, just as Fett struck up, and both opponents felt the sting of the practice blades straight through their centers. Both collapsed onto the ground, panting. But it was Skywalker who was shocked. He'd felt it. Fett had become one with the Force. If only for an instant, he and it had been one. Something that had taken him years to master, this hunter did in a day.

It made a sudden amount of sense. For all that Boba Fett did, he must rely on his keenly trained senses. On his instincts. It was the only solution that made any sense. This man.. this hunter.. was already a Jedi, and had never even known it. He may never have before possessed the Force, but it was no different to him than anything he had already done. Fett just needed the control. He needed meditation, and training in the subtleties of the Force. It was a moot point to train him to connect with it, as he already knew how, simply by instinct.

Fett grunted, his saber deactivating. "Well. I took you with me. Have any other padawans done that?"

"Not on the first try." Luke admitted.

This made the hunter chuckle. He forced himself back to his feet despite the pain, clipped the practice blade to his belt, and offered a hand to Luke. "I've fought Jedi before."

Luke grabbed the hand, a bit surprised that Fett was able to stand again already. His own midsection still stung like a pack of kouhouns digging through his flesh. It also surprised him that Fett was so easily able to lift him up off the ground.. and that he supported his weight like a friend would as he helped him back towards the temple. It seemed that Boba Fett would be a world of surprises.


	8. Chapter 8

Jedi training was taxing. There were a lot of exercises in patience, in which Fett excelled. However, there were also many exercises in meditation and control of the actual Force; both of which were entirely new to the hunter. Meditation was the easier of the two, naturally. It also seemed, to Fett, that Luke was testing his 'dislike' of Han Solo. That, or he dragged all of his padawans off to family dinners.

Solo was glaring daggers at Fett over the table. He especially didn't like that the hunter had been seated next to Leia, rather than himself. He sat beside Mara, Luke's wife, while Luke was at the table head. The Solo twins, mere toddlers, were seated at the end, nearest the two women.

Luke had arranged the table this way for two reasons; he would be able to see if there was any remaining animosity for Han in his apprentice, and the two girls would deal best with the children. He simply smiled to them all, and raised his cup. "To our new friend, Boba Fett. And to his father, Jango."

Leia narrowed her eyes at Luke. She suddenly knew what he was doing with this. It was a test. She sighed and reluctantly raised her glass. "To Boba and Jango." Mara mimicked this statement exactly.

Han Solo, however, simply sneered, and got to his feet. "There's no way I'm raising my drink to a pair of blasted bounty hunters! You are both scum!" He stormed out of the room.

Fett's eyes narrowed dangerously. He didn't care what anyone thought of him, but no one badmouthed his father. He stood slowly from the table, and walked out after Solo.

Luke simply sat back and listened through the Force, completely satisfied with himself. "If Boba is really a changed man, he won't hit your husband, sis."

Leia shook her head. "Luke, you know Han doesn't like him. I'm not about to call your experiment failed if it's my husband who strikes first."

Solo purposefully strode out to the Falcon, which Chewie was working on (again). However, after the wookiee sounded the alarm that he was being followed by a clone, he spun around, and glared at Fett. "What do you want?"

Boba Fett stood there, his face expressionless as he studied Solo. "You carry grudges too far, Solo. It was just business."

"Just business?! You let Darth Vader capture Leia and Chewie here, got me frozen in carbonite, and delivered me like some common decoration to Jabba the Hutt!"

Chewie immediately knew just who that clone was, and he gave an angry roar, shaking his fist at the hunter. Apparently, he was none too happy about that 'business' on Bespin either.

Fett sighed, and crossed his arms over his chest. "The wookiee and your then-future wife were inconsequential to me. I was sent after you, and nothing else. It was Vader who paid for Leia and the wookiee. Anyway, I am not the sort of man who rescues people he has no business rescuing. And as I hear it, they escaped just fine with your friend Calrissian's help. I'm a bounty hunter, not a hero."

Han stormed up to the hunter and raised his fist. "I'll show you what I think of your 'inconsequential' feelings, Fett!" The fist came down, but the hunter merely caught it. Han stared in shock. Had he forgotten? It wasn't that Fett was now a wielder of the Force. It was that he was a warrior, first and foremost. He just tried to punch Boba Fett in the face. It was no wonder his hand was now being squeezed a bit, so he couldn't make another shot at the man.

"You let your emotions rule your actions. I do not." Fett spoke in a calm and level tone, then released Solo's hand. "Though, I would appreciate, in further endeavors, that you leave my father out of your squabble with me."

Chewbacca had come out from the Falcon, approaching Fett with bared teeth. Han stopped him, raising up a hand. "I got this, Chewie.

"I heard about that business on Galidraan, Fett. Your father was a traitor to his own people. He turned bounty hunter because he had no honor, just like you." The Corellian's eyes narrowed at the clone. "Want to know why you don't feel emotion, Fett? I'll tell ya. 'Cause you're just a damned clone. A clone of a man who felt nothing for anyone!"

Fett snarled, and pulled back for a shot at Solo. The feeling of an ethereal hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked to the spirit of his father, who simply shook his head. Boba frowned, but lowered his hand. "My father was betrayed by Death Watch, by a man he once called friend, and by the Jedi. I, nor my father before me, have ever once betrayed the code of honor we follow. And simply because you do not understand it, doesn't mean that we don't have that code." He narrowed his eyes at Han. "And I might be a clone.. but I am a man, and I am a son, like any other."

Solo stared at Fett. Who was he looking at? When the hunter's gaze turned back to him, he met it, defiant. "You are cold and emotionless as a stone, Fett. You're no man. You're just a machine in human skin, trying to pretend you can be human. Just like the rest of your clone brothers."

Rage boiled up within Fett, but he simply cast it aside, gritting his teeth until it abated. "They were _not_ my brothers." He paused a moment, and turned to walk back inside. "You don't know me, Solo. No one does."

Luke seemed both amused and surprised. He'd expected Fett to act on his emotions. But it seemed the hunter had a great deal of control over them. Perhaps he wouldn't make such a terrible Jedi after all. Not that any of his other training had given Luke reason to doubt this– but he had to know more.

Leia just stared, jaw slightly agape. She'd watched the whole thing, expecting to see Fett beat her husband to a pulp. He hadn't. He'd even stopped himself from punching the other man, despite his obvious turmoil. She was, needless to say, completely dumbfounded. There was a lot she could learn, it seemed, about Boba Fett. _Actually.. why should I be surprised about that? Just how much do we __**really**__ know about the man beneath that helmet?_ She studied Fett as he sat beside her again. _Apparently, not a lot._


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this is late. Life decided to get busy all of a sudden.

* * *

Luke was a little worried about his new apprentice. Fett had shown amazing control at dinner the other day, but now, the man was talking to the air. He'd seen his fair share of Force spirits mind you, but he saw nothing now. Only blank space. And Fett was talking to it, his face betraying a great deal more emotion than he'd ever seen upon it before. Either he could see something Luke could not, which was unlikely.. or the infusion Ragnos had done to him drove Fett a bit insane. His bet was currently on 'insane.' It saddened him. If it was true, and Fett had been driven mad by what had been done to him, then he would have to be destroyed. Insane Jedi always turned Sith. Or worse.

Boba Fett was frowning deeply at his father, not even noticing Luke's presence at the door. "I didn't act on my feelings.."

"But you wanted to."

Boba could tell the disappointment in his father's voice. He cast his gaze to the floor. "..Yes."

"You're better than that, Bob'ika."

The younger hunter slumped onto his cot. "I know. I don't know what got into me."

From the door, Luke answered his half-query. "The Dark Side. It feeds off of negative emotions, and whispers for you to act upon them."

Boba spun, reaching for a blaster he didn't have. He relaxed a bit when he saw his master, and frowned. "You heard that.."

"I did. Who were you talking to?"

Boba looked straight at Jango, who seemed just as shocked as he was that Luke had been at the door. "I'm not sure you'd believe me if I told you.."

Luke chuckled a bit. "Try me." He walked in, looking to where Boba's gaze had gone. Nothing was there. He frowned when his gaze met the hunter's again.

Boba wasn't one to miss the look of disbelief in Luke's expression when he answered. "My father."

"Fett.. no Jedi can see the spirits of normal people. We can only communicate with Force-sensitive spirits.."

"He told me that we share a bond which Jedi are rarely afforded, and that is why I can speak with him." His cold expression was broken by the slightest frown. "You think I'm crazy."

"The thought did cross my mind. It's not something I've heard about before."

"Why not ask one of the other spirits, then?"

Luke blinked a bit. He hadn't actually thought of that. But it made sense. A spirit would naturally know if there was another spirit, or if Fett was simply losing it. He closed his eyes, and reached out for his father, Yoda, or Obi-Wan. Any one of them would know, certainly.

It was Obi-Wan Kenobi who answered. Having known Jango, if briefly, in life, he thought it best it be him that answered this particular summons. When he appeared, however, he was just as shocked as Luke to actually see the other spirit there.

"Ben, what is it?"

"Jango Fett." He smiled a bit, and turned to Luke. "I have never met a man so stubborn, even in death. Non-sensitives aren't usually strong enough to concentrate themselves back into a spiritual state. But apparently, this one decided to defy conventional standards."

Jango smirked at the Jedi. "You'll learn I'm full of surprises. But then, you should know that already, shouldn't you?"

Boba chuckled. Luke stared as if he was missing half of the conversation. Which, of course, was exactly the case.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "He's really here, Luke. Your padawan isn't losing his mind. I will help you to see and confer with him as well." The spirit vanished. No doubt, Ben meant in his meditations.

Luke stared at Fett for a moment, and rubbed his temples. "So you can communicate with a non-sensitive Force spirit."

"Apparently, yes."

"And does he help you?"

"He stopped me from cold-cocking Solo."

Luke had to laugh. "So yes."

"Yes."

"I guess we all need guidance."

"My father has always been my guidance, Master Luke. Even when I could not hear him."

Luke quirked a brow at him. Boba Fett, son of Jango Fett, lived by his father's code. That would, he realized, never change. But he also realized that he had no idea what-so-ever about what Jango's code entailed. "I think we need to chat about your dad.. and you, Bo– Xander…"

Boba nodded. "Yes. I believe we should."

"Xander?" Jango's voice was rather amused.

"It's just a name, dad."

"Not yours."

"Not mine. The name Fett around here isn't exactly known for Jedi qualities."

Jango grinned. "No, I suppose it wouldn't be."

Luke sighed. "Can we not talk to your father before I can hear him too?"

Boba chuckled. "Sorry, master."

"Why is it always so weird that you call me that?"

"Because of who I am."

Luke conceded the point. This time, it was Luke's turn to become the student. He knew next to nothing about the real Boba Fett. Only the rumors. His reputation. What he'd done to Han. Nothing beyond that. Even knowing some of his past, he was clueless. It was time he and Fett got to finally know one another, as master and apprentice. But also, he thought, as friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Two chapters today, since I was late again. Also- Tenth chapter! Woo!

* * *

Luke was a bit surprised that to learn of Boba, one learned a great deal about Jango. Boba Fett had taken up his father's business when he died. He had vowed revenge upon Master Windu, which he never got, and helped Vader nearly wipe out the Jedi. But there had been more to it. Fett's homeworld, Kamino; a place he'd never even heard of before this day. Jango's lessons to the young boy; the careful study of holobooks, as well as physical and intellectual prowess. All the love and care a father could give had prepared Boba Fett to survive his ordeals. He could fly the _Slave I_, and take out targets with keen precision. He knew how to avoid traps, act as both bait and hunter, and coldly hunt down even the wittiest prey. Boba Fett had learned all of this from Jango Fett, at an age that most kids learned about the galaxy, and worried only about their next games or vids. He knew survival, so that when his father inevitably died, he could make his way in the world. Jango, it seemed, had simply forgotten to teach Boba how to be a man. He'd taught him to be a hunter. A survivor. But not a man.

Of course, neither Fett had known that his death would come while Boba was still very young. Ten years old, and he watched his father die at the hands of Mace Windu. He'd heard only a little about the Battle of Geonosis. Mainly just the story of the triumphant Jedi. He'd heard that a ruthless bounty hunter, a threat to the Republic, had been eliminated there. He never imagined that the tale had been partially false. Jango Fett, he learned.. that bounty hunter who'd died on Geonosis at the beginning of the Clone Wars, was not an entirely ruthless man. He had been a loving father, to a son who was forced to watch him die.

Truly, it was no wonder that Fett had, for so long, held such animosity for the Jedi. They sided against his father, and were, eventually, the cause of his untimely death. Luke pitied him. He couldn't imagine watching his own parent die like that. Anakin had died in battle against the Emperor, but he was old enough to understand why. Boba Fett had been ten.

The tale was apparently emotional, since the usually-stern man had been reduced to a sad, soft expression more than once while telling it. He had never expected to see such.. human.. qualities in the hunter.

Ruthless. Cold. Cruel. These were the words that defined Boba Fett. He was a machine of a man, feared by the galaxy. There was not a being alive, including himself, who wanted to be hunted by him. And yet, here that very same man was, face twisted in the pain of his past. In one fell swoop, the young Fett had been on his own. Completely alone, in a world he did not fully understand. It had forced him to be hard. Life, it seemed, at every turn, had conspired against the young boy. But against all odds, he had survived. He became ruthless as a survival strategy. Cold, because emotion only got in the way of his duty. Cruel, because the galaxy had been cruel.

Boba's head was buried in his hands when he finished the story. He had moved past all of that, but it still hurt. He'd lost his only parent too young. Lost everything but his life and his honor. Someone might take away his life some day, but no one would ever strip him of that honor. Just as they had not stripped his father of it.

Luke's hand gently set on Boba's shoulder. Even now, he realized, Fett was all alone in the universe. He had no one but himself. Even in a crowded room, he was completely alone. At least, before the Force entered him. Now, he had his father again. But the man still did not seek comfort in anyone but himself in his grief. So it came upon Luke to offer it. "It must have been hard.."

Fett seemed to ignore the hand. "My father taught me to survive. So I did." It was very matter-of-fact.

"And you did so well. You forged a reputation so heavy that even Vader respected you."

"Vader and I had an understanding."

"You fought him and walked away, Boba. It's not every man, especially non-sensitive, who can say that."

Fett rubbed at his face, and sat upright, the stern expression firmly back in place. "No. But not every man, including Force-sensitives, make it their business to be unpredictable. Vader respected me, because I constantly surprised him. He never knew what I would do. And in a galaxy where a man can see glimpses of the future, a completely unknown quantity is a rare and valuable thing."

Luke frowned, and removed his hand from that shoulder. He hadn't really expected it to feel so hard. It was like Boba Fett, even as relaxed as he appeared, was a bunched up spring, just waiting to be sprung. "So he told me. There was also something about you shooting him in the face."

Fett's mouth twisted up slightly in what served as a smirk. "I also fought him with a lightsaber, and distracted him long enough to withdraw."

"So you ran."

"I hardly consider cutting my losses as running. A prize, no matter the monetary value, is never worth more than your life. I was not hunting Vader. I had no reason to continue the battles we fought."

Luke stared at him a moment. Just minutes ago, Boba had been nearly sobbing from his pain and grief. Now, it was like that tale, that open wound, never existed. He was that exact same man again. That man the galaxy feared. "Did you fear him?"

"I feared what he was capable of."

"Yet you fought him anyway."

"I was taught to not let fear stop me, Master Luke. Overcoming emotions, including fear, is an essential part of the life of a hunter and warrior."

"So you face what you fear?"

"If a man faces his fears, he will find true courage. It is a lesson my father taught me. I will never allow fear, pain, or any other emotion to stop me from my chosen path."

Luke was a bit stunned. He took a seat on a stool across from Boba, and met his dark eyes. "So, facing these things is important to you."

"Yes."

"And if you should die?"

"I will do so with valor, master. As my father did."

"Never surrender, huh?"

"Correct."

Luke had to admit it. He respected that frame of mind. It was no wonder that Fett had survived the Sarlacc. The man was too stubborn to die by such means. Whoever ended up killing him would have to be immensely skilled. It also explained completely why he'd come to them after what happened. Fett would not allow himself to surrender to the Dark Side, any more than he would surrender to a foe on the battlefield. He'd come to learn how to fight it, so that he would not fall to its clever guises without a chance to defy its grasp. His sheer power of will was extraordinary. No doubt, Fett would be a powerful Jedi. Though, he doubted the hunter would ever truly embrace the Jedi ways. He was simply a neutral force in the galaxy, and there was no convincing him otherwise. But Luke could help him to not become a force of evil.


	11. Chapter 11

Late again. This time, I'm just loading one chapter. Not because I'm tired of loading these, but because everything is really busy for me, and I don't want to catch up to where I'm actually writing. If I do, you guys aren't going to get a chapter very often. When I'm done with the three Mando armors I'm currently working on, hopefully I'll get back on my normal schedule. 'Till then, I just hope I can upload frequently enough to keep interest. Sorry, all.

* * *

Skywalker had other padawans to teach. He was the temple's leader, after all. Fett occupied his time while he was gone by watching the others, or by running the training course. He would run it, just to see if he could beat his own time through some days. But today, he'd climbed up to a perch that overlooked the entire training field, and watched. Jedi were actually quite fascinating. They had accepted him without a second thought. A few knew he was a clone, but Luke had given them some story about how Jedi DNA had been added into a small batch to make them better against Jedi. He passed Fett off as one of them. Otherwise, everyone just thought of him as just another Force-sensitive man.

Fett had never been so wholly accepted by anyone, save his father and the Kaminoans. Even the other clones had never really gotten along with him. Of course, he didn't get along with them, either. He'd been the first. Pure genetic replication, just as his father had asked. He had never considered himself as 'just a clone.' Sure, he was a clone.. but he was also much more. He was his father's son, genetically identical or not.

He remembered so much of the man, even though he'd been dead for a long time now. He remembered Kamino the most. His time was spent on that world a lot when he was little. They had great education and training programs, after all. It was the closest thing to a home he'd ever known. He'd tried to have a home on Concord Dawn. He'd even made an attempt at a family of his own. But.. he was not his father. Jango Fett had been the best father Boba could ever desire.

"Credit for your thoughts, son?"

Boba looked up at the shade of his father, rubbing a bit of sweat from his face. It was hot up here. "Just memories."

Jango sat down next to him, and looked out to the horizon. "Memories of your family?"

"…Yes."

"You gave it your best shot. I suppose I could have given you a few more female role models to look up to. A Kaminoan and a changeling don't exactly prepare a man for a wife and child."

Boba sighed, and stared out as well. "I'm a terrible father."

"You left because she asked you to go, Boba. You thought it was the right thing, and you were too young to ever consider otherwise."

"I should have stayed.. for Ailyn."

"You would have only ended up hurting Sintas more. And maybe even hurting Ailyn. You did the right thing. I never prepared you for women."

Boba chuckled. "You prepared me for life, father. That was enough. And what good man teaches a ten-year-old about girls?"

Jango shared his laughter and nodded. "Well.. yes. There is that. I died on you too soon, Boba."

"You did what you had to do, dad. It was Windu who dealt the blow he had no need to deal."

Jango quirked a brow at him. "How do you figure?"

"Killing without reason isn't the Jedi way. He had no real reason to end your life. He could have disarmed you. Captured you. He made the choice to kill, not you."

"You're sounding like one of them now." Jango grinned, amused. "I would have fought to be free. I wouldn't have given them their information. If anything, I would have been imprisoned."

Boba shrugged. "I've learned a lot from Luke." He smiled over at the elder Fett, even though he didn't look a day older than he had when he'd died, and not much older than Boba. "Better imprisoned than dead. Prison is just a temporary setback."

"I suppose you would know."

"I escaped the prison on Coruscant when I was twelve, dad. If I could escape it, you sure as the stars could."

Jango nodded. "I suppose. But it didn't happen like that. I chose to fight the Jedi head-on. Half of the mistake is still mine. If I paid more attention, I would have seen the Reek before it trampled me. That shorted out my jetpack." He sighed. "The instant I missed Windu's saber on the battlefield, I knew I was a dead man."

"But you fought on, like a warrior should. You faced your death with valor. I only hope I will do the same when my death comes for me."

Jango stared at his son for a long moment. "I'm very proud of you, Boba. You're twice the man I hoped you would be."

Boba smiled over at him. "My only concern in life was to make you proud, dad. I wasn't sure how to go about that.. but I'm glad I accomplished my goal." He felt the dart coming too late. His hand went up to grab it out of his neck, and try to examine it even as his vision failed. It looked vaguely like one of his own saber-darts, but his vision was too blurry to get a good look at it.

Faintly, he could hear his father yell out his name as he fell to the ground below. Everything went dark in the next instant. He didn't even feel the ground meet him.

Everything was hazy at first, but when he came to, he instantly knew where he was. Of course, this was his first time as the prisoner, locked up tight in his own holding cell aboard the _Slave I_.

"Dengar, that had better be you out there, or I am going to be very angry."

"Shut your trap, Ragnos. That's right. I know your tricks. I know what happened to Fett." He appeared near the cell, holding Fett's own blaster towards him. "Now release Boba, before I blast you both to meet his father in the afterlife! I can guarantee that he'd prefer death over your control!"

Fett sighed. "You're a complete di'kut, Dengar." He glared at him a bit. "If you don't stop pointing that blaster at me, I'm going to activate the internal defenses."

He stared at him for a long moment. "You're just Fett."

"Yes. Now get me out of here."

Dengar frowned, and hurriedly complied with his request. "Wow, Fett. I didn't think even you could pull off pretending that you're a Jedi." He shrank back as he loomed over him with those dark eyes in that deadly glare. Fett wasn't much taller than he was, but he felt about the size of a mouse droid. "How'd you pull it off?"

"The answer is simple, Dengar. I'm a Jedi."

He laughed at him outright. "We both know you're as Force-dumb as a rock." After several moments of enduring that glare again, he stared at his fellow hunter in shock. "You're being serious. How is that even possible?"

"Ragnos hit me with some form of infusion beam from his scepter. That's all we can figure. The rest, I suppose, must have been the will of the Force."

"You're sounding like one of them. What's happened to you?"

Fett sighed, taking the blaster into his hands. "When Ragnos made me like this, I came here. Whatever the Jedi have been in the past is irrelevant. They are helping me to control it. Better that I be one of them, than Ragnos' unwilling disciple."

Dengar frowned. Fett had a point. If he was being forced to be a Force-user, he did agree that Jedi was better than Sith. "Still. You forgave them for all of it?"

"I had to."

"I still don't understand how you can just drop grudges like one drops a hat."

"Grudges that prevent a man from what he needs to do aren't any more useful than a blaster without a power cell."

He frowned again. "Fett, I will never understand you."

"You need to go back home, Dengar. I fail to understand how you can be so concerned about a man like me."

"We're friends. Or were. So sue me for being a little attached. After all, I nursed your wounds, Sarlacc Food." Dengar left shortly after speaking, though.

Fett sighed. After taking a little while to shake off the rest of the effects of the drug in the dart, he walked off his ship, only to come face-to-face with the entire apprentice class, and three Masters. None of which were his. This was not good.


	12. Chapter 12

_Why is it that every time someone knows I'm me, and I'm practically unarmed, I end up in shackles?_ Boba Fett grunted to himself, standing at the center of the Jedi Council now. He looked to his master, then to the others, refusing to cast his gaze down in shame.

_Because your name is one that is feared, Bob'ika. You forged that reputation. Now, you just have to answer to it._ His father's presence beside him was comforting; the voice, even more so.

"I have done nothing– "

He was cut off by another voice. Kyle Katarn, one of Luke's previous apprentices. "You have. You'd be better off continuing that infamous silent streak." He looked unimpressed. "So this is the mighty Boba Fett?"

Another master, one Fett didn't know, carefully studied him. "There is a deep darkness in him. This man has ended many lives in cold blood."

"It was just business." Fett defended.

"Silence! Your fate will be decided soon enough, clone." This came from an elder member, who cast a glare at Luke. "Why did you agree to train this bounty hunter, and not tell us about him? How is it that he is even able to use the Force?"

Luke was calm, though his eyes were sad. "Boba came to me, asking for help. It is not the Jedi way to turn away those in need. All of you know this." He sighed, and summoned Ragnos' scepter from the wall using the Force. "An ancient Lord of the Sith named Marka Ragnos possessed one of our Masters. When he was in Master Fadir's body, he used this scepter to infuse Boba with the Force. I am still trying to decipher exactly how it was done."

A female voice this time; Mara Jade Skywalker. "It is not the Jedi way to turn away those in need.. but I did not agree with Master Luke personally taking Fett as his padawan. Nor did I agree that Fett should be given a new name so he could be trained without his crimes being addressed. However, I am not going to argue the point, and I will now abstain from this trial."

Leia frowned at them. "None of this is the Jedi way. At least let Boba make his own case. I know he's done terrible things. And we may not share the same opinion.." She looked at Fett, frowning. "But I'm willing to give him a chance. And I think all of you should too." She leaned back in her chair.

Fett cast a 'thank you' gaze Leia's way, and then turned his typical stoic expression at the rest of the Council.

"Boba Fett. How many men have you killed in the pursuit of your work?" It was Kyle who spoke again.

"Two-hundred-fifty-six." Fett's voice was remarkably calm and even-toned. If he was afraid, he wasn't showing it, even in the Force.

Luke leaned forward. "And how many of those men were criminals, Boba?"

Fett glanced straight into his master's eyes. "All of them."

This made the council erupt in a fit of argument. "But Fett has killed Jedi! He's killed nearly fifty of us!"

It was Fett himself who shattered the entire argument into speechless stares. "Every last Jedi that I killed was an enemy of the Empire, and, therefore, a criminal, by decree of Emperor Palpatine. I have ended no Jedi lives, save one, since the end of the Empire. And he was not as you are. He had fallen to the Dark Side."

Luke just smiled a bit. "So you just did what was right, for the laws of the time. You dealt out justice."

"Yes."

One of the other masters frowned. "Jedi are peacekeepers. Defenders of what is truly right. How can you defend what he did?"

"He was following his code of honor. His allegiance. If I'm going to fault him for that, then I may as well fault Mara for her time as the Emperor's Hand, and Master Vaum for his service as a Moff." Luke stood. "I have gotten to know Boba very well in the last few months. I can tell you, with certainty, that he is a man of honor. He may not follow the Jedi Code, but he has a code, and he would die before he betrayed it. That's more than can be said for some Jedi. We take our Code for granted. We abuse it, twist the meaning for our own ends. Some of us even break it, and never feel the repercussions.

Boba Fett might use death and fear to accomplish his goals, but he has never once broken the code his father set down. He does not hate, does not act upon any anger or frustration he may feel. Fett has more control of his emotions than many of us do. I cannot fault him for following his path, even if it is not like my own. As long as I can teach him how not to become Sith, I do not feel that his path will ever stray to the Dark Side." The Jedi Master grinned a bit, trying not to laugh. "The blasted man's too stubborn to be controlled by anything. Including the Dark Side of the Force. He will never surrender to it, because to do so would violate his honor. And that is all I care about."

Fett smirked with his master's humor. It was all true. He wanted to learn control, so he would never become an unwilling servant to the Dark Side. He refused to fall to it, to dishonor himself, and his father, by becoming a force for evil. Fett would do many things, but none of them included slaughtering the innocent. The Sith, he knew, had no qualms about that. He did not want to end up as one of them.

"Can you seriously defend his choice to kill people?" This, from Mara.

"I do not kill them unless they give me no other choice." He narrowed his eyes at the red-head. "I _always_ collect. If they insist on that being 'dead,' rather than 'alive,' that is their choice. My job is only to return them to those who hire me."

Mara narrowed her eyes right back at Fett. "And you work for criminals, Fett."

"I work for who pays me, Jade. That's the way it works."

"And you'll never let a single target escape, is that it? Even if they're innocent of the crime?"

"I do not accept a job if the target is innocent."

Mara gawked at him a bit. "And just who are you to say when they're innocent or guilty, Fett?"

"Like any intelligent being, I research every job that is offered to me. If the pay is enough, and I agree that the target is guilty, I take the job."

"So you do whatever it takes to do that job, don't you?" Jade glared daggers into him, but Fett was unmoved. It was like glaring at a statue.

"He who hires my hand, hires my whole self. My father's code is quite clear on the subject. If I take a job, I see it to the end. No matter what, or who, gets in my way."

"Would you kill a child to get to your target, Fett?" It was Kyle who asked this of him.

Fett frowned, as much as he ever did around people. Luke was the only one there so familiar with his facial nuances to actually catch it. "Never on purpose."

"So you do have standards." Again from Jade. This statement earned her a glare that she swore would bore straight through her very essence.

"I believe in justice. There is no justice in the death or suffering of the innocent. But it _does_ happen. Accidents are nothing to stop you from accomplishing your mission. Collateral damage is a fact of life. There's no use dwelling over it, only to lose your target."

Luke frowned. They'd touched a nerve. He was glad he wasn't on the other end of those dark eyes, but sad that it had to be Mara. "You would know from personal experience, wouldn't you? You were collateral damage too."

Fett sighed. "Yes. My father was killed as I watched. He was decapitated by a Jedi in the Battle of Geonosis. I moved on after I buried him."

"Tell them how old you were when he died, Boba."

"Ten standard years."

They all stared in shock. It was Leia who spoke up next. "So your mother raised you alone after that? How terrible…" She could only think of her own children in that instant. How awful, to have them all to herself, without Han. Having them watch him die. She'd known about Fett's father, but not his mother. Part of the question was pure curiosity.

"I'm a clone. I didn't have a mother. I didn't have anyone. Only myself."

Again, they all stared at him, completely speechless.

Jango's ethereal hand clenched down a little on Boba's shoulder. It had been hard, watching his son try and survive. He had been by his side the whole time, unable to offer his guidance. Never saying goodbye. And yet, despite everything, Boba had survived. He had struggled and fought for everything he had in life. He had, against all odds, taken up his father's mantle, and become the most feared hunter in the entire galaxy. Jango had watched from the shadows during every trial. Every heartbreak. Every wound and smitten pride. And yet, until recently, he had been completely unable to help, or to say how proud he was of his son. It had been just as hard on the father as it had been on Boba.

"Now do you see?" Luke broke the silence. "Boba Fett is the way he is.. because _we_ made him that way." He sighed. "It was a Jedi who took away his entire world. It should be a Jedi who helps him to keep the world he has forged with his own, defiant, hands. This man was wronged by this Order, and yet he stands before you, still alive. He has clawed his way to the top of his field. Twice. He's even survived the Hell of the Sarlacc, and he is _still_ standing before you now. He battled my father, Darth Vader, _three_ times, and lived to tell the tale. If anything, Boba Fett belongs in the Hall of Heroes."

Fett quirked a brow at Luke. Hall of Heroes? He very much doubted that, but it was an amusing compliment.

Leia stared. She didn't know about his battles with her and Luke's father. That had been before he was Force-sensitive, she imagined, also. Before his little stay in the Sarlacc. She knew that it was a Jedi who had killed Fett's father, as he'd told them about that. And here he was, at the mercy of that very Order, all because he could not bear to lose his honor by falling into darkness. She had a new-found respect for the bounty hunter. She could only imagine how hard it had been to put aside such a history, or to fight Vader and survive. To ask for their help, despite what they had done to him, despite everything. Han was wrong about him. Fett was not evil. He was neutral. Just a very.. mean.. neutral.

"I still say we finish off the line of Fett. End this madness once and for all. The Master who killed his father must have done so because he was a threat." This came from a council member to the left of Luke.

"Mace Windu could have disarmed him. He could have taken my father prisoner. Instead, he killed him. Jango Fett died in battle, as a warrior should. My father may have been murdered, but at least _he_ died defending what he believed. He died carrying on his honor."

"Are you saying that Jedi don't?" The Master retorted.

"As I understand it, Windu died trying to kill the Chancellor, who soon became Emperor. That's hardly the Jedi way. Unless I have missed something in my studies here."

Luke snorted, again trying not to laugh. "No, that pretty much covers it. Death is supposed to be a Jedi's last resort. Not first. I actually agree that Master Windu was not being a good Jedi when he killed Jango Fett. If you ask me, the clone progenitor would have been more useful alive."

Boba rolled his eyes. "That's not necessarily true. My father would have never betrayed the one he worked for."

"Do you know who that was, out of curiosity?"

He looked at his father's spirit, as if to ask if it was alright to tell them. Once Jango nodded, he looked back at Luke. "My father was recruited by a man called Tyrannus. But you Jedi knew him better as the Separatist leader, Count Dooku. We both found it a little strange that the Clone Army was being created for the Republic, but it wasn't our place to question."

Again, they all stared. After a long silence, Luke sighed. "So the Emperor created the Clone Wars so he could rise to power in the first place." This was information that neither Yoda nor Ben ever shared with him.

"Apparently."

"Now. The rest of you. Boba would not share this sort of information with just anyone." He crossed his arms. "Please allow him to go free, and allow me to finish his training."

Fett rubbed at his wrists, now free of his shackles. He was sitting in Luke's quarters, ignoring him, Mara, and Leia, who were still arguing over his release. Specifically, Leia and Luke both agreed that he deserved this chance. Mara did not. However, the Council had ruled in his favor, with only two against; Mara Jade, and Jaden Kor. Kor believe he was some clever ruse of Ragnos' to get into the heart of the Jedi.

After listening to them for some time, he stood, and set a rough hand on Luke and Mara's shoulders. Mara pulled away. Luke did not. "That's enough." He sighed, lowering both hands. "If my being here is the cause of such a debate, then I should leave."

Everyone just stared at him. Leia frowned. "You need to finish your training, Boba."

"I agree. You can't leave without– "

Luke was cut off by Fett's hand rising to shush him. "I know. I am going to ask if another Master will agree to finish my training off-world. I've caused enough descent here."

Leia sighed. "I'll teach you, then."

Luke and Mara both gawked at her. "What?!"

"I'll finish his training. Han can deal with it. I'll just tell him that if Boba gets out of line, Chewie will dislocate his arm."

Fett sighed. "Han Solo would never allow– "

"Han will allow what I blasted well tell him to. Anyway.. I've never flown in a Firespray before. It should be interesting."

Luke laughed a bit. "Alright. It's settled, then." He unclipped the stolen saber of Fett's from his belt, and handed it to Leia. "Here. This is his now. Just make sure not to give it back until he builds his own."

Leia took the weapon and studied it with a frown. "This belonged to one of the Jedi you killed, didn't it?"

"Yes."

"Do you always speak of death in such a calm manner?"

"Death is a fact of life. Everyone will eventually meet their end, innocent or not. It is pointless to grieve over it for too long."

Luke grinned. "I told you he has a command over his emotions."

Leia swallowed, her throat dry, as she clipped the saber onto her own belt. "Yeah.. a scary command. Let's go, Boba…"

Fett was happy to get the Hell out of those Jedi robes, and back into his armor. Leia said he could wear it for the trip, and he was kriffing well going to. It had helped that some of the more personal controls of the _Slave_ were programmed into his helmet. But it was also nice to feel that durasteel over him again. To breath in that familiar scent of his helmet. It was amazing, the things a man could get used to over time.

Leia had a displeased look on her face as she sat strapped into one of his passenger seats. "I don't know why, but I always thought there was something in here that let you sit upright, regardless of your ship's position. This girl is sure built weird…"

Boba gave a little laugh. "She was built for speed and handling, not for comfort." He eased the _Slave I_ up off the landing pad, then shifted her upright when they'd cleared the pyramid. "Better?"

Nodding, Leia let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. That was actually a lot smoother than she thought it would be. Maybe she was just used to the _Falcon_. Comparably, she had to admit that, despite being nearly the same age, the _Slave_ was in far better shape.

She decided to compare them a bit more. She knew the _Falcon_ pretty well, though, and knew next to nothing about Fett's ship. The _Falcon_ was a CEC YT-1300, heavily modified. The old girl barely held together on a good day. Fett's ship, she knew, was a Firespray. She didn't know what sort, though, or if it had any modifications. Though, knowing Fett, the probability was high.

"Boba…?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me about the _Slave_?"

Fett chuckled. "My father.. acquired.. her from the prison on Oovo IV. She's a Firespray-31 Pursuit Special, one of only six prototypes ever made. Of course, the other five were destroyed in the escape of a few prisoners from Oovo IV." He shrugged a bit. "She's received a few modifications since then."

"Like what?"

Fett debated not answering. He flew out to Hyperspace distance. "Ever wonder why the interior is so small?" He shifted over to the NavCom. "I'll need to know where we're going."

"Corellia. As if Han would live anywhere else." She smiled sweetly at him. "It had crossed my mind, but then I figured you probably have a lot of secret holding areas, like Han does."

"I'm not a smuggler… I have no need of hidden compartments. What you see is what there is." He grinned inside his helmet as he waited for the NavCom to chart the course to Corellia. "My father devoted two-thirds of this ship to engines and power. The _Slave_ can go as fast as a Y-wing fighter, in sub-space and atmosphere."

She blinked a bit. "For a ship this size.. that is.. _very_ impressive."

"Yes. I added most of the other modifications. Including a jammer and cloaking device. Which is how I landed on Yavin IV without being detected."

Leia glared at him. "Don't tell Han you have that. He'll try to steal it. In fact.. he might try to steal the whole thing. She's in great shape."

Fett shrugged, and slid the hyperspace lever on. After this, he shifted his seat back from the controls, and turned to face her, removing his helmet. "Of course she is. Solo does most of his modifications himself. I hire professionals, whom I pay very well to keep what's on my ship confidential."

She stared a moment into those dark eyes. Boba Fett was not a man to cross, for certain. He seemed casual, though. Almost comfortable, despite his helmet's removal. "Got used to not having it?"

"No. It simply seems more personal to talk to you and Luke without it."

"Well.. it is a little hard to read you with that thing on." She smiled at him. "After all, a visor doesn't show emotion. Or move when you talk."

"Luke tells me I'm fairly hard to read _without_ it on."

Leia examined his features carefully. "He's right. Don't you ever smile?"

"I _am_ smiling. Believe it or not, I enjoy these little chats"

She blinked. All she saw was his normal, completely emotionless, stoic expression. But after a moment, she saw it. Just barely, on the edges of his mouth, his lip was quirked up. By the Force, he really was smiling. After a fashion. "I meant a _real_ smile. A real anything. Or is your face as well-trained not to show emotion as you are?"

The slight smile faded, replaced with a mild frown. It was very hard to tell. Everything was so miniscule, that if Leia wasn't watching for it, she wouldn't even notice that it had changed at all.

"I remember not being as I am now, if only vaguely. I remember smiling, when my father let me take the controls in this ship. When he would hold me. I remember smiling when I held Ailyn in my arms for the first time. I remember crying, when I lost him.. and then feeling sorrow, when I had to leave them. My wife.. my daughter. It has been a long time, since I have had any reason to truly smile."

Leia felt her eyes well up, and she rubbed at them quickly. It was so.. sad. She didn't even know he'd had a family. Just like hers. A wife. A child. She couldn't imagine having to leave her husband and children behind. "Why did you have to leave?"

"Sintas gave up the hunt when we married. I.. did not. I couldn't. The hunt was all I'd ever known. I had no idea how to be a husband, or a father. Not even how to be a lover, or a man to a woman. I didn't exactly know a lot of girls when I was growing up, and I was still a foolish child." He sighed. "Sintas asked me to leave, because knowing that I killed a man on her behalf.. pained her. She did not want Ailyn to grow up with the fear that her father would be killed. Or to know him only as a murderer. So.. I obliged. Four years after I saw them for the last time, I heard of an incident on Concord Dawn. Someone, looking for me, took out our home. Killed them both in a single instant of retribution. There is not a day that passes on which I do not regret my decision to leave them. And now, I will never get the chance to apologize."

"Why did you kill that man?"

"He raped Sintas."

She was taken aback. So she stared out the viewport, slumping back in her seat. Fett really had lost everything. First, his father, whom he'd apparently loved very dearly. Then, both his wife and daughter. And they, she realized, he'd lost twice. He'd never had the chance to reconcile.. to make things right. He never really had the chance to be a real husband, or father. All because he'd never learned the lessons that young men learned from their fathers, when they came of the right age. Jango had been killed before he'd gotten the chance. A Jedi had, quite literally, erased all possibilities for Boba Fett to ever live a normal life. She pitied him immensely.

A good chunk of the trip was spent in complete silence. Fett had offered Leia his bunk, at the back of the cockpit. She didn't know what the top 'bunk' was for, but she assumed it no longer housed a bed. There was a small mirror mounted on the wall. It seemed out of place, but Fett probably lived on this ship, practically. He had to shave somewhere. After all, the man wasn't at all scruffy. He seemed to prefer the clean-shaven feel.

Then again, she thought, he was a clone. She wondered just how much he did to make himself look more like his father. Did he keep his hair short, and face clean because he liked it, or because it's what Jango did? She pondered this in silence as she strayed a look over at the bounty hunter. Her eyes flung wide when it wasn't Boba she saw, but a faintly-glowing spirit, who was examining her _very_ closely. As it happened, since Luke had learned to see the non-sensitive spirits, Luke had taught her. She just thought it was a joke. Apparently not.

Both men laughed when she flailed at Jango.

"By the Force! You– you're…"

"Jango Fett. Yes. I don't believe we've been introduced."

"Dad, this is Leia Organa Solo. I was actually hoping Luke had taught you to see ones like him. I was starting to think I really was going mad."

Leia stared at the spirit, and sat up. "You startled me." Then she looked between the two. She could definitely see the resemblance. "You're really a clone…" She cleared her throat a little. "Oh, I can see him alright."

"Yes, I'm really a clone. Dad, leave the poor senator alone."

"Oh, so now you're admitting that you're a clone, eh?"

"I've never denied being a clone. But I'm the only one who's also your son."

"There is that." Jango smiled sweetly at Leia. "It's a pleasure to meet you, miss Solo."

"Mrs." She corrected.

"Blast. She's taken?"

"Aren't they all? And what do you care? You're dead."

"I can still dream." Jango went over to snatch one of the passenger seats.

_So…_ Leia though to herself. _That's the famous Jango. And he smiled at me. At least I know what Boba would look like if he could smile. At least.. mostly. Their scars are different. So's the hair and five-o'clock-shadow. It's not hard to tell them apart._ She watched the two chat, smiling. Boba seemed to really enjoy speaking with that spirit. Of course, she didn't blame him. Boba had been without his father a long time. Now Jango could talk to him again, because of his connection, and thanks to the infusion. She supposed it had to have had some purpose.

Apparently, that purpose was to finally reunite father and son. And she could swear, as the two talked, that she saw Boba Fett smile. Really smile. He couldn't be a total loss.


	13. Chapter 13

There's no actual canon reference that actually tells you if Slave I reorients itself inside or not. Some put a type of gyro inside, but I honestly find no reason for Boba to need one. The scanners could easily pick up targets while it's on its back on the ground, and it's difficult to see out of the cockpit regardless when it's down (the orientation is just odd, even if there was a gyro inside). So I decided my version of the ship wouldn't even have one. The artificial gravity can compensate, and allow sleeping on the cot, so that's what I went with. Poor Leia. :P

* * *

Leia got strapped in as they made their approach to Corellia. Amazingly, Fett was either so good, or the ship was so stable, that even landing was very smooth. She had to admit, she was impressed. Of course, she forgot about being wrongly oriented when she pushed off the chair, and nearly fell into the rear bulkhead. Boba caught her, his helmet masking any teasing expression he'd have. He set her down onto the ladder. Leia grumbled, and slid herself over to the cargo hold, stepping off the ship. The _Slave_ might be in better shape, but the _Falcon_ didn't change your orientation when you landed.

Han was waiting for them, arms crossed. "Why didn't you just contact me if you needed a ride home?"

Boba walked off his ship, but decided to stay near the ramp, despite closing the hatch. He said nothing.

"Boba needed to get out of the temple, so I just took his ship." She grinned at him teasingly. "She's faster than yours anyway."

Han growled. "I doubt that." He stormed back inside, cranky.

"Boba, come on in so you can get out of that armor. I'll give you a room to sleep in. I can't imagine you can sleep in the _Slave_ when she's on-world."

"I can if I turn on the artificial gravity. But I appreciate the room."

"…You can turn that on planet-side?"

"Of course."

"But you leave it off for people to fall out of the cockpit?"

"It's a waste of power to leave it on."

Leia glared at him a bit, but lead him off to the spare room. "You are a pain in the butt, you know that?"

He chuckled softly, and waved to her as he went into the room. "Indeed. I'll be out in a few, assuming you don't mind me using the 'fresher."

"Go ahead." She shook her head, and walked off. Blasted bounty hunter. She wasn't sure if she liked him or hated him. He had a lot in common with her husband, sadly. Though, Han admitted that Fett wouldn't be caught dead with half his jobs. Why had she agreed to train him again?

Fett came out of the room in some black clothing. Leia hadn't said anything about him staying in the atrocious Jedi robes. He'd taken a few other clothes around with him on his ship as disguises. Since he was just with Leia's family, he decided against the head-wrapping that would hide his face.

Han was still not used to seeing him without the armor on. He just stared, cup half to his mouth. He shook it off a moment later, and took a drink.

Leia, with the twins grabbing at her legs, glared at him. "You're so helpful. I'm trying to make dinner over here."

Han smirked. "You're the mom. It's your job. I've had them for the last four months."

Fett glared at him as well, and went over to Leia. "I will help. What can I do?"

Han cast him the most sinister of glares. "You so much as touch my kids, and I swear I'll– "

"Han!" Leia scolded. However, she had to agree. She didn't trust the hunter with the kids. "Can you cook, Boba?"

"Of course." He gave her the slimmest of smiles, and moved past her into the kitchen to finish dinner while Leia took the twins off into the play room.

She glared daggers at Han when she came back in with them for dinner.

Han blinked at her. "What'd I do?"

"Boba's our guest, and he cooked dinner. Yet you wonder what you did."

"I don't cook." He sipped at his drink, and smirked at her. "And Chewie's makin' sure he doesn't poison anything for us."

Leia sighed. "You really need to get over that grudge, love. He'll be staying with us until he finishes his training."

Han stared at her. "Oh no he is not."

"Yes, he is. I told Luke I'd finish his training. It's about time I trained a padawan. Fett's easy, as I hear. He's already got more than half of it."

Han was having none of this. "That murderous bacta-sucker is _not_ staying with us, Leia. If you have to train him, fine. But he can sleep on that clunker he brought with him."

"I already gave him the spare room. It'd be rude to rescind that offer."

"I don't care. This is my house too, drok it!"

Boba carried in two platters of food, and set them on the table. He went back in for the drinks, which he also doled out before seating himself, hands clasped gently, resting against the table, eyes closed.

Leia and Han both watched in silence. Han leaned over, and whispered to his wife. "What is he doing?"

"I honestly don't know."

Boba simply waited until there was a good amount of silence before his dark eyes opened. "Are you two quite finished? Dinner is getting cold, and as the cook, I will not eat until your family finishes their portions. I am waiting. That is all." His eyes closed again, and he continued to wait.

Leia frowned. "You're our guest, not our servant."

Han shrugged, and started serving his family. He and Fett were approximately the same age, but somehow he felt as though the hunter found him juvenile. Especially then. Boba Fett had acted like an overly-patient father-figure, and it irritated the Hell out of him.

Fett stayed silent, and simply continued to wait.

"Han, you're being rude to our guest."

"_Your_ guest. That man is never going to be my friend, no matter how much you, or he, try. And blast if I'm letting him stay in my home without protest."

Chewbacca growled his agreement, swiping a hand at Fett dismissively.

Leia sighed. "You boys should be nicer. He didn't exactly choose to be Force-infused. But he _did_ choose to seek out our help, despite our history. You should afford him the same courtesy."

"I'm not cargo. And I'm never forgiving him."

Fett opened his eyes again, and stood. He simply walked out of the dining hall, and went to his room. The former smuggler was irritating him, and he didn't want to deal with it. He would go without a real dinner, and just eat some of his rations. After all, he carried them around in case he couldn't get anything else.

Leia watched the hunter leave with a frown. "You're impossible."

Han smirked. "I am. But Boba Fett is an infamous bounty hunter. He's used to being hated. I'm sure he can handle it."

Leia figured that if Fett didn't go Sith just from Han's attitude towards him, _nothing_ would push him to the Dark Side. Han Solo was not an easy man to live with if he didn't like you. She rubbed at her temples, and went to take the twins off to bed.

It was going to be a very long next several months.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm going to start trying to get a chapter out every week again after this, since I'm done with work for CVII. I still need to get some armor done before May 16th because of an event at the Reno Aces ballpark, but I should have a bit more time on my hands to upload. Hopefully, I can get back to writing too.

Quickly, I want to thank everyone who's been patient about how long it's been taking to get chapters up recently, and for reading my story. I honestly didn't think I'd get this many followers and favorites, so thank you. :)

* * *

It shouldn't have surprised Leia to wake up to Han and Chewie escorting Fett back to his ship. It shouldn't have even surprised her that the twins were cheering them on, or that Fett was unconscious. But she really couldn't believe that her husband was seriously that petty.

"What's going on?" Leia sounded impatient. Jacen ran up to her, pointing. "Daddy got rid of the bad man. ChewChew saw him up early, lookin' 'round."

Leia sighed, exasperated. "That's enough, the lot of you. Bring him back inside."

Fett shook his head, and instinctively reacted to his prison-hold. He flicked Han's leg out from under him, yanking his arm up, then out for the other man's head. His hand grabbed into the Wookiee's fur, and he leapt up off the ground. Now free of Solo, he spun up and behind the larger creature. The Wookiee would yank his arm down, just as Fett expected him to. And when he did, he shoved forward and down as he moved his weight to go with the Wookiee's movements. This threw the heavier being off balance, and straight into the ground. Fett's foot spun up as Solo went for him, catching him upside the head, even as he took Chewie's arm, and yanked it behind him with a good deal of force.

Chewbacca roared in pain, and grunted a complaint. Solo sat to nurse the concussion. Fett released the Wookiee, and stepped back, as if just realizing what had happened. Leia just stood in complete shock.

"Stang, Fett.. you just disabled a Wookiee and his partner in a matter of seconds…"

Fett slid a hand through his peach-fuzz hair, still somewhat collecting himself. "Something hit me on the back of the head. I woke up being dragged away. It was all training and instinct." He frowned. "I assumed I'd been captured by an enemy."

Han fell over, too dazed to talk. Chewie growled out a series of unpleasantries. The Wookiee's arm was dislocated.

"If you didn't assume I was spying on your friends, none of this would have happened. I'm sorry, but I've had to train my reactions that way for a reason."

"You understand Wookiee?"

"In my line of work, it's always a good idea to be as fluent as possible in many languages."

Chewbacca grunted a bit, and motioned to his arm. Fett sighed, and grabbed The Wookiee roughly, slamming his weight into the arm just right to crack it back into position. A favor for which he got backhanded clear over to the _Slave I_. He twisted, and landed on his feet near his ship. Those Jedi reflexes sure came in handy.

"Well, aren't you a thankful beast." He sneered, and went to go back into the house.

It was Jaina who stopped him, her little hand clasping the leg of his trousers. "Bad man hurt daddy. Go 'way."

"Jaina. He is a guest at our home. Your father hurt him first." Leia frowned. How dare Han try to teach the twins to carry his dislike of the bounty hunter? They'd have a chat about that later.

Fett knelt down to the child, and gently stroked her hair. "I didn't mean to hurt your dad, little one." He frowned a bit, brows drawing together. "You look so much like my daughter, Jaina." He plucked a small holoprojecting amulet from his pocket, and handed it to the youngster. "Here. Perhaps her picture can make you happy, like she was."

Jaina took the object, and poked at the center of it. Even this little she knew how to activate it. The pale brown, black-haired child, her pudgy cheeks full of a smile, gleamed out in a tiny projection. "Pretty." She looked up at the darker-skinned man. "How come she's not darker like you?"

"She took after her mother." He chuckled a bit. "You can keep that if you want to. But only if you go back inside with your brother, okay?"

Jaina nodded, and ran off with the little holo, grabbing Jacen as she ran past. "C'mon! There's always words on these, brudder. Le's find'em!"

Boba stood, watching the two run off, the smile that was there fading just as quickly as it had taken a foothold on his tan features.

Leia gawked. "You're amazingly good with kids. When did you get that holo?"

Fett sighed a bit, walking back toward the house. "Just before they died, Sintas sent it to me. She wanted me to see how well Ailyn was growing up. Her message said that she missed me sometimes, but that they were doing well."

"Ah." Leia had little more to add. She watched him go back inside, her own eyes sad. After the door hissed closed, she looked at the two men, hands on her hips. "You two are going to apologize."

Chewie grunted a complaint, and plucked Han up in the arm that didn't hurt as though a Gundark had chewed it.

Boba was watching the twins attempt to access the message embedded in his holo, smiling ever-so-slightly. They were kind of cute, even if they _were_ Solo's. He was a little jealous. Like a wiser man, Solo had waited to have kids until he was older. Those twins loved him, and he them. His former enemy was an excellent father. Solo had succeeded, it seemed, where he'd failed.

The smile faded as he continued to watch the pair, his eyes lowering now to his rough hands. He would never be the father Ailyn had deserved. He would never be the father his had been. He'd never have the chance. Instead, he took fathers away from their children. Was he truly any better than Mace Windu? Was he creating sons who would grow up like him, without their fathers or mothers?

"You're doing what you feel is right, Bob'ika. Just as you did when you left. It's no use to stew over it."

His father's voice nearly made him jump out of his skin. "I know, dad. I thought I was past this." He sighed, and looked back at the kids. "Old wounds, it seems, are easy to open, if given the right pull."

"That they are. What matters is what you do when they're opened up, son." Jango smiled down at him. "When they put you in my arms for the first time, it opened an old wound. I could have given you a mother. If I had just tried to find her again. But I never did." He shrugged a bit. "But I raised you as best I could. I only wish we'd had more time together back then. So I could have taught you what it meant to be a man."

Boba slumped forward a bit to set his arm on his leg, head on his hand. "I wish that also." He sighed, and peered up at the spirit. "We have each other now."

Jango blinked, and sat next to his son. "I suppose we do. Though, it's difficult for me to concentrate myself into a form. They keep telling me it shouldn't even be possible."

A chuckle emitted from the younger Fett as he sat upright again and stretched. "You don't have to. I'm just as happy simply hearing your voice. But they're foolish to say you can't do something. If you're anywhere as stubborn as I am, it just makes you want it more."

"That it does." He shared the chuckle, smiling. "I refuse to believe that I can't. Which is likely why I can. You're more like I am than I could have hoped for."

The twins had stopped, and were staring at Fett, mouths open in little 'o's.

"It's not polite to stare." Boba peered at the pair almost playfully.

Jacen pointed. "Two bad mans…" He stared a bit more, then both the twins ran off, screaming for their mother.

"They can see me?" Jango sounded a little shocked.

"Apparently." Boba grunted lightly and stood, walking after the twins.

Leia and the medical droid were tending to Han and Chewie. Everyone thought Fett had gone back to his room, and the kids had gone back to the play room. Only Fett knew that the troublesome duo had completely disassembled the nanny droid. C-3PO had even been turned off by the pair. Not that Fett had wanted to complain about that bit. That droid had a habit of rambling on incessantly and stressing over the tiniest of 'problems.'

The twins ran into the room, and ran under Leia's legs. "Momma!" Jacen yanked at her clothing. "Momma, bad man has two bads!"

Leia stared at the two. "Two? Oh goodness. You saw his father, didn't you?" She sighed a bit, rubbing their heads. "Why isn't your nanny droid with you?"

"They took the droid apart, and turned off C-3PO." Fett was leaning again the doorway, watching the twins. "I tried to make sure they didn't get into trouble."

"And you didn't think to put the droid back together?"

"Droids aren't exactly my area of expertise, Leia."

She stood in silence for a moment. "Ah. Right. I'd suppose not. I haven't seen a single droid with you, come to think of it."

"There's a medical droid on the _Slave_."

"So you own one droid? I bet it's an older model. One that isn't talkative."

"Indeed."

"So why didn't you turn 3PO back on, then?"

"Personal preference." He smirked slightly.

"Momma!" Jacen yanked at her again. "Bad man…"

Leia sighed. "Boba's not bad, Jacen. He's just… independent."

"Wha's in-dee-penant?"

"It means he likes being alone."

Chewbacca snarled at Fett, swiping his good arm, before being shushed by the medical droid.

"ChewChew don' like 'im either." Jacen glowered at Boba.

Jaina held the small holo over to Jacen. "But bad man gave me dis, brudda. Can' be _all_ bad."

Han grunted. "Oh yeah he can…"

"Han! He attacked you because Chewie knocked him out. He thought he was being abducted. Now for the last time, just deal with him being here, would you?" Leia was beginning to get impatient. Han and Chewie had pretty much deserved what Fett had done to them. He reacted, after all. It wasn't an intentional attack.

"Not.. a chance. Bounty hunter scum." Han spoke through clenched teeth. His head felt like it was being invaded by a stampede of banthas. He knew Fett's reputation, but now he knew why the hunter never seemed to stay a captive for very long. He was quick, and packed power more suited to a fragging Gundark! His hand went up to rub at the lump that was developing on his head.

"Right now, he's a padawan." She looked over at Boba, whose face didn't give any sort of clue as to whether or not this conversation was upsetting him. He looked completely passive. Emotionless, like he was carved from some strange caramel-colored stone. She'd always found the features of Concord Dawnians a bit exotic. They looked like no other race of humans in the galaxy. Boba Fett was no exception. She'd never really noticed the nuances of his features before. His brows were sharp, nose defined, features angular and masculine. He was actually quite handsome, for his race. The scars did very little to detract from that, really. If anything, they added character, each one with its own story to tell. She could definitively pick out the few spots the Sarlacc had eaten through his helmet to mark. The rest, she knew nothing about, but she imagined that the long line over his right eye had to have nearly blinded him. No doubt, the small scar on the left of his forehead happened at the same time he'd received the deep dent in his helmet. It would have surprised her if he _didn't_ have a scar to match that particular armor dent. She wondered if he carried as many scars on the rest of him. After all, Fett was a warrior, more than any man she knew.

Why she was studying his features, or wondering such things _now_, of all times, escaped her. She quickly looked away.

"Right now, he's an unwelcome guest in my home, Leia." Han growled.

"This is my home too, Han. And Boba is my apprentice."

"So _un_-apprentice him."

"I gave Luke my word– "

"Luke will understand. Send the hunter back where he belongs!"

The twins started crying. They didn't like it when their parents fought. It was Boba who gently lead them out of the room with the promise of some sort of treat Leia wasn't familiar with. She sighed, thankful they'd been guided out, even if it was Fett who did it.

"Han. I don't know what's gotten into you.. but I'm not going to send him away. He's great with the kids, and the meal he made us was a Force-sent miracle with the twins acting up. You're their father, and you've done less for them than he has since he got here…"

"You let him be alone with our kids?!"

"He won't hurt them."

"The Hell he won't!" Han sat up quickly, but fell back down when the world spun with a groan.

Chewbacca grunted his discontent as well, and got to his feet. He growled out something, then went out of the room.

"Thanks, old buddy."

Leia sighed. She really needed to learn Wookiee. She went over to sit by Han's side, stroking his head. "I love you, Han. But this has to stop. You're teaching our kids to hate a man they– and _you_– don't even know."

Han frowned at her. "I know enough. That bounty hunter is just using us all for his own ends. He'll just blast us when he's done. That's what he does. Boba Fett is as cold-hearted and unfeeling as the Sarlacc that ate him. 'S far as I'm concerned, he should have never crawled back out of that pit."

"I don't think he's really heartless, Han. I think he's just built up a barrier to help him cope with what he's been through."

"Oh yeah? And what would you know about Fett that I don't know?"

"He told me about his past, but asked that I not share it. So I won't. But I can tell you that I know.. enough."

"Leia, we don't hide things from one another. What you know, I should know."

"It's not my story to tell, love. It's his. And I doubt he'd want someone who hates him without even trying to get to know him to know about his past. But I know he won't hurt our children."

"And how do you know that, Leia?"

"Because the girl in the holo that he gave Jaina was his daughter." Leia got to her feet, and left the room.

"Daughter?!" Han growled, and buried himself into the medical bed. "The galaxy's best has a daughter? Who'da thought?"


	15. Chapter 15

This might be the shortest chapter in this entire story. I'll try to upload again in a few days because of the short length.

* * *

Leia and Fett sat across from each other. Fett was concentrating on his lesson, brow twitching now and then with thought. Objects hovered around, steadily and slowly spinning around them. Leia had to admit, Luke was right. Boba Fett was a very fast learner. He had such a strength of will that she thought he could have been a Jedi a long time ago. The man believed that anything was possible, even if unlikely, so it was an easy task for him to command the Force. He was also not easily distracted. He had admittedly experienced visions, but he just as easily cast them aside unless he felt they required more in-depth study. Truly, she felt as though the Mandalorian hunter took everything in stride, and treated the Force like any other tool in his arsenal.

"I think.. you might be ready, Boba."

"I haven't been here too much over three months, Leia." He set the objects down where they went before opening his eyes. It had been practically impossible for anyone to get Boba Fett to call them 'Master.' Leia didn't even bother. He was respectful without the titles, so she didn't mind.

"Well.. yes. But you've taken to your training so readily. It took you no time at all to forge your saber. I've never known another man who could fail at something, and simply try again and again without even getting overly frustrated."

"Over-frustration leads to further mistakes. If I fail at something, I must try something different. That is simply how it is. In my line of work, too many mistakes get a man killed."

"I suppose. Regardless.. you're ready for the trials."

"If you say so." He stood, and waited for further instruction.

"I'll send Luke a message, and see what he wants to do with it. Why don't you go do whatever it is you do on your off-time while you wait."

Fett simply bowed his head. "As you wish." He turned on a heel with military precision, and left.

"What do you mean he's ready? No one should be ready that fast. At least, no one that hasn't had any training at all."

"But in a way, he has, hasn't he, Luke? He's had to train himself, over the years, both physically and mentally. No man can do what he does without that kind of conditioning."

"But you say he already has a frightening command of the Force. That's not exactly comforting."

"He doesn't disbelieve, Luke. I think that's why he can command it already. In Boba's mind, there is nothing that cannot be accomplished. Even if highly improbable, everything is possible."

Luke frowned a bit. "Or he's not the one commanding it."

"I haven't sensed the Dark Side in him at all, Luke. Not once. Though.. he _did_ attack Han."

"When was that?"

"About three months ago. He was unconscious, and Han and Chewie were dragging him. Boba reacted pretty violently, but he's trained himself to react that way when he believes he's been captured."

Luke laughed. "No wonder no one seems to ever keep him captive. Still. I don't like this. It's too quick."

"I know. But I believe in it, Luke. I think his father's guidance has helped him to understand a lot. I also have a feeling that our father has been helping him when he meditates. He and Anakin were the closest that either had to friends during Anakin's time as Vader, after all. Even though I'm not sure 'friends' is a word I'd use.."

"Bring him to the temple. The Council will test him deeply for any signs of the Dark Side. Then, maybe, we'll send him to the Trials."

"Alright. Leia out."


	16. Chapter 16

Leia, Han, and the twins, took the _Falcon_ back to Yavin IV. Fett was left to travel alone. Well. Quasi-alone. He wasn't sure if Jango counted, since he was dead, but Boba was thankful for his company. He'd missed flying with his father, even if it was him at the controls now, and not Jango.

"Bob'ika.. why are you so cold to everyone? Why must you continue to walk this path of ours alone?" Jango Fett frowned at his son.

"Attachments only get in the way. You taught me that."

Jango frowned. "Even I let go sometimes, Boba. I haven't seen your face change expression once outside of a room you share with me."

"I'm not you."

"No.. I suppose you aren't. But I can tell you feel something, inside that mask of yours."

Boba frowned. "What I feel is irrelevant. Emotions are just an impediment. I would never have survived, let alone risen to the top, if I let them lead my actions."

"You know that isn't what I meant."

"Indeed. As I recall, you were just as ruthless."

"So you're avoiding the actual question."

"That about sums it up, yes."

"You can tell me what it is that has you so upset, Boba.."

"It doesn't matter, dad." He looked out the viewport, clasping his hands over his chest. "Nothing good could ever come of those feelings. It's best that I keep them where they belong. Away."

"You like her."

A long pause ensued, and he sighed. "Yes."

"Love is a many splendid thing, son."

"Not when it's for a married woman, father." And not only that- she was also his teacher. But he couldn't help but feel drawn to her. Though, he admittedly didn't know why.

Jango couldn't argue.

Marka Ragnos' plan was not going the way he wanted it to. Anakin was helping Fett control the Force. That cheating barve. He would have dealt with his fellow spirit if he could, but alas, spirits could do nothing to other spirits. The dead, it seemed, could not die.

He figured that he would sabotage Fett's Trial, however. If he failed, perhaps he would be expelled. He hadn't anticipated that Luke would actually stand up for the bounty hunter. Nor had he anticipated that Boba would share such a connection with Jango that the elder Fett would appear to him. He'd always been there, but he didn't think Boba would be able to see him. He'd been mistaken. This did not please him.

However, he found a way to infiltrate the Trial. Fett would have to face the Dark Side, and not be swayed by it. He would be there to make sure he swayed.

Boba Fett, stripped of all but his clothing, entered the Hall of Trials. Luke had said he wouldn't require his weaponry. The test was meant to be non-physical. That didn't stop him from feeling even more naked than usual. He had his hands and feet, but they were his only weapons, aside from his mind and the Force. He stepped cautiously, his keen senses investigating every inch of the Hall.

Anakin Skywalker appeared ahead of him, frowning. "It's a trap, Boba. Marka Ragnos is here, and he's anticipating you. Your masters don't know he's here, as he has masked his presence. Tread carefully. If you fail now, I will no longer be able to help you."

The hunter stood, watching the spirit carefully. "You've done what you can. I understand that, even if I still don't understand why."

Anakin smiled. "We knew you would come. You were the closest thing I had to a friend as Vader. For that small fact, it's the least I can do." He shrugged. "We may have been on.. interesting.. terms, but the mutual respect was all I really had. So I've helped you, to return that small favor of your acquaintanceship."

Fett simply nodded to him, silent.

"You never were a man of many words. Good luck, Boba." He vanished after giving the Mandalorian a respectful nod.

The bounty hunter stepped through the doorway that Anakin had appeared next to, head held high. He no longer feared the Dark Side. His control was as completely unwavering as his father's. He would not turn back, nor run. No, Fett would face this like anything else; without fear, and standing proud and defiant.

"Don't you look confident, Fett." Ragnos was smug as he floated there, tone mocking.

"There's nothing you can do to me, Ragnos." Fett simply continued walking.

"Oh, now that's where you're wrong."

It was already too late when Fett noticed the explosive packs Ragnos had smuggled in using some of the maintenance crew and susceptible padawans.

Luke and Leia felt something was wrong only an instant before the explosion. It rocked the grounds of the entire temple, sending apprentices screaming, and masters wondering what just happened. In an instant, there was simply a giant hole in the side of the Trial Hall, and no one knew if the padawan inside was incinerated or not. The Force was in too much turmoil to tell. The chaos had created a huge disturbance, and had seethed with Dark Side power.

"Boba!" Leia found herself running towards the unstable rubble before she could even think about whether or not it was the intelligent thing to do.

"Leia, don't! He's not worth it!" Han cursed under his breath, and ran after her. There was no way he was about to let his wife get hurt trying to save the life of Boba Fett. Assuming he'd even survived the blast.

"Get some structural stabilizers and contact Damage Control!" Luke spouted orders. Fett wasn't the only one at risk out there. People who'd been traveling nearby could be hurt, or dead, from the blast.

"You're at my mercy now, Fett." Ragnos grinned down at him.

Fett was trapped beneath a large pile of rubble. It felt like more than a few bones were broken, and he was concerned that he felt cold and sore, but no real pain. That was quickly remedied when he tried to move a piece of larger rubble, and a different bit dug heavily into his left leg, likely crushing the bone. He wasn't one to cry out, but he grit his teeth and grunted, eyes showing this pain the most. "Go.. to Hell." It was far too hard to breathe. There were probably broken ribs.

"No, I don't think so. You see, I can get you out of here. I'll save your life, in return for your devotion to my teachings."

Fett's eyes narrowed up at the spirit. "I. Would rather. Die."

Ragnos frowned at him. "Is that so? Well, what if I told you that Leia Solo is on her way in here right now to save you. Shall I also kill her?"

The hunter glared, and squirmed a bit. Bad idea. His eyes shut tight while the wave of pain washed through him. "I.. will never.. join you… Ragnos." He hissed up at the Sith Lord defiantly.

The Sith snarled, and spun to Leia running into the chamber. "You will join me when you lose the next one you value!" The shade's hand thrust out, and a large piece of the ceiling of the chamber began to crash in, directly at Leia.

"NO!" Han Solo leapt in from nearby, having been right on her heels. His body slammed against hers, sending Leia out of the way. The heavy structure crashed down directly on Han.

"HAN!" Leia screamed at the pile of rubble that now buried her husband. Luckily, it seemed as though he'd survived the initial cave-in. There was a soft groan from under the rubble. She spun, looking for something– anything– to help dig Han out. That's when she saw the shade. "…Frag."

Ragnos bared his sharp teeth, and bore down on Leia like a freight monorail. "DIE!"

Instinctively, as if by some action other than her own, she ignited her saber, and the one she was still carrying for Fett, and brought them both up into the shade, shoving the Force into them with a scream of determination.

The shade recoiled, hissing and dispersing in a fit of fiery rage. She had disjointed the shade for now, but he would be back. This, she knew. There was no way she should have been able to react like that. She stared at where the shade had come from, watching Fett, hand freed and raised up, focused on her. Somehow, he had shared his experience with her. He had connected his own reaction with hers. Worry boiled up when he fell limp in the next instant.

Luke, along with the remainder of the rescuers and equipment arrived a few minutes later.


	17. Chapter 17

"I.. I don't think.. I'm gonna make it." Han's weak eyes tried desperately to look up at his wife.

"Don't say that, Han. They almost have you out."

He coughed up some blood, wincing at the fire that ignited in his chest and stomach. A lung was punctured, and he couldn't feel anything below his chest. "I.. love.. you…" The words were forced out before he lost consciousness.

"Han!" Leia shouted, already feeling her eyes well up.

"Ma'am, please move so we can get him out." The medics gently moved Leia back so they could get Han up onto a stretcher. "He's crashing! Get him to the main unit!"

She didn't know what to do as she watched them run off with her husband. It would be a miracle if he made it through the night.

Boba Fett didn't immediately recognize his surroundings when he regained consciousness. He felt something over his face, and nearly snatched it away before he realized that his arm was moving far too slowly, and that it had met with something hard. Bacta tank. He was in a bacta tank. He relaxed a bit, feeling very vulnerable with nothing but what was basically a medical diaper to dispose of his.. fluids and whatnot. He glared out, unable to see more than hazy images. Bacta wasn't the best of viewing materials. Actually, this reminded him of the feeling of the fluid that had suspended the clones in their tiny jars. He desperately wanted out.

It wasn't long before they did take him out, getting him cleaned up and into some clothing. He didn't like what he saw when he was on the medical bed.

Fett's left leg was missing from just under his knee down. It was just.. machinery. They'd replaced it at some point. He growled, baring his teeth in agitation. That Sith had cost him a limb. This did not please the hunter at all.

"Would you try wiggling your toes, please, sir? You were still unconscious when we installed the new leg, and we'd like to know if you can move and feel it normally." The medical droid talked far too much.

However, he also wanted to know. He wiggled the metallic toe digits, and rotated the ball-ankle-joint with a grunt. "I can move it."

"Yes, sir. I see that." The droid poked at each toe, and at the bottom. Fett twitched to each involuntarily. "It's working properly. Good. We'll get that covered with synth– "

"That will not be necessary." Fett slid his feet off the bed, and pulled his left pant leg down before sliding his feet into his socks and boots.

"Why not? All humans cover their prosthetics with synthiflesh, sir."

"I plan to have it replaced with a biological limb. I'm not about to walk around as part-droid." He stood, and went for the door.

"But sir, that's not possible!"

Boba Fett turned a deadly glare at the droid, then left without another word. Perhaps not possible to the parts of the galaxy that were still well-known. He knew better. The Kaminoans had the technology to clone and replace limbs. And he knew they still had his father's genetic material floating around in storage. Since he was a clone, it should be a simple task for them. Though.. he hadn't been to Kamino since that escapade with Starkiller. And even then, he hadn't gone to Tipoca City, his former home. Not since just after his father died. Kamino hadn't been 'recovered' by the rebellion from the Empire. In fact, it had practically fallen into myth.

He wondered if he would find Taun We there.

Leia was sliding the sheet over Han's body when Fett found where they'd taken him. He'd lasted out the week, but had died from his injuries. There was only so much they could do with so much damage. The twins were sobbing, clinging to Luke.

Luke frowned at Boba as he approached them. "It's probably best to leave her be for a little while."

Fett ignored him, and walked into the room. His rough right hand gently set on her shoulder, his eyes not as harsh and cruel as they normally were. He knew how it felt to lose those most dear to oneself.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she peered up at the bounty hunter. Had he felt like this when he'd heard of the death of his wife and child? She immediately clung to the man, drifting into sobs as she buried her face into his chest. Right then, she didn't care who he was. She needed something. Anything. Something she could touch. Boba just happened to be the only one in the room at the time.

He was a little startled when she clung to him, standing there for several moments like a fleshy statue. Slowly, his arms gently slid up to try and comfort her. It wasn't exactly his area of expertise. He looked at Luke for assistance.

The Jedi Master shrugged at him. He'd chosen to go in there. He could deal with being a shoulder to cry on. Luke found it vaguely amusing, actually. The tough, ruthless bounty hunter, made completely helpless by a grieving woman. He gently lead the twins away from the scene, letting Leia have her grief. He doubted Fett would hurt her. He might stand there like a rock, but he wouldn't actively shove at her.

Fett sighed. He looked down at the sobbing woman, not entirely knowing what he should be doing.

In a way, he was saved by the Wookiee who came in a moment later. Chewbacca growled at him, and gently pried Leia off, hugging her up in his great, furry arms.

"I only came to offer my condolences. She hugged me all on her own…"

The Wookiee grunted out a retort, then left the room, carrying the grief-stricken Leia.

"..I am not heartless." He rubbed roughly at his temples. It wasn't that he was actually a heartless killing machine. He simply detached himself from emotion most of the time. It served no purpose to get emotional. _Though something tells me it would be easier if I were_, he thought. The room was too quiet. He stepped over to the corpse of his former enemy, and laid a hand on his covered head. He muttered a soft phrase his father had taught him in Mando'a. Han may not have been his friend, but Fett respected him. "We were enemies once, Solo. It is too bad that you would not accept a change in that relationship. In time, I think we could have been allies. I hope you find what peace you can in the realm of the dead."

Fett frowned at himself, wrinkling up his nose as he walked out of the room. _You're going soft, Fett. You know this life as a peaceful man won't last. Not for you. Allowing these people to get to you is just going to make it that much harder when you leave._ He was stern to himself, because he was right. Men like him didn't get to lead normal lives. He was a bounty hunter, like his father before him. A warrior. This time in peace while he was learning was temporary.

Part of him wanted that not to be the case. It begged him to stay, to give up the hunt, and do something else with the rest of his life. But that, he knew, would never be a life he could live indefinitely. He was not a normal man.

Boba Fett, son of Jango Fett, was a warrior and a hunter. He was a man of honor, a force of justice, and walked a path of death and money. The man beneath the helmet had grown cold, to cope with the path he had chosen, and there was no turning back now. A true warrior met their death in battle. His father had met his at the beginning of the Clone Wars. Boba had no intention of meeting his own end in any less glory. When his life was finally extinguished, it would be in one last burning moment of defiance against that chilly hand of death. He would face it head-on, as his father had.

No one deserved to suffer at his side. It was something that, until now, he had not truly understood. He wished he'd known it with Sintas. He had chosen a path that only he could walk. Anyone else would just get hurt. Or worse. Once he was free of his training, he would return to what he had always known. Leia might be in his heart, but he would, to save her, leave her behind.

Just as he had left Sintas.


	18. Chapter 18

Fett was relieved to know that he could wear whatever he chose to the Knighting ceremony, so long as his face wasn't covered during the actual event. The armor felt like the embrace of his father; familiar and comforting. He had truly missed its weight upon his body; its various array of weapons, waiting for the precise moment to strike. There were pieces of his father's armor still integrated within it. It, like himself, was the legacy of Jango Fett and Jaster Mereel. Nothing could ever take that away from him. Even if the armor was completely destroyed, he would carry that legacy proudly until his dying day.

"Maybe we should have told him to come in Jedi robes." Mara joked, smirking.

Luke stared at the image of Boba Fett, clad in that familiar armor, blaster slung over his shoulder, and frowned. "That wouldn't have been who he is, Mara. I think we all sort of lost sight of the real Fett during his time amongst us." He sighed, and motioned at him. "This is, and always will be, his true self."

Leia listened to Luke's words, frowning as well. He was right. Boba would never be like them, not really. He may have Force potential now, but that made him no less the man he had been before he came to them. She had hoped, for his sake, that he could put that armor away. Become a normal person, and live his life as a man, rather than as a hunter. But seeing him now, his stern facial features locked eternally into a cold expression, she knew he couldn't. If someone wanted to remain at Fett's side, they would simply have to accept him as he was. His honor.. his code.. would not allow surrender. And, she knew now, surrender meant giving up the path he had chosen. She pitied him.

Fett's helmet was clasped under his left arm as he stood, head held high, in the center of the council. Dark eyes focused intently on Luke, as though the Jedi Master would make a move to attack the hunter. Every muscle was prepared for battle.

"Boba Fett. In your most desperate moment, when all hope of the light and life seemed lost, you did not give in to the Dark Side. You stayed fast, and remained true to yourself, and to the Force. For this act of complete devotion to the Light of the Force, we confer on you the rank of Jedi Knight." He held the lightsaber Fett had taken from a fallen Jedi Master. "You may now have this back."

Fett raised his hand to take the saber, gently cradling it. "Thank you."

There were no raised sabers for him. Usually, the masters formed a circle and praised the inclusion of a new Knight to the Order. But today, it was silent. Today, no one wanted to raise their saber or voice in praise, or welcome the Knight who stood among them.

Fett looked as calm and stoic as he ever had as he walked over to Leia. Everyone's eyes were focused on the hunter, wondering what he was doing. He knelt at her feet, and set his helmet down on the ground between them, visor facing her. His head bowed, and he raised the saber up to her in both hands. "This weapon is meant for a Master. It will find honor at your side, Leia Organa Solo."

Leia stared down at him for a moment. Her thin fingers gingerly lifted the weapon from his grasp. "Why are you kneeling, Fett? You could have just handed it to me."

He set his hands on either side of his helmet. "Because from this day forward, my services are yours to call upon, if ever the need arises." He finally raised his gaze to meet hers. "Free of charge. I am yours."

Everyone stared in complete silence. Not everyone knew what it meant for a Mandalorian to swear their allegiance to a person, as Fett had just done. But Leia knew.

Boba Fett, the infamous bounty hunter, was hers to do with what she would. To call to arms, to summon and direct, without question. He would kill her enemies, if she told him to. He would serve her in any way that she ordered him to. She didn't know why he would do this for her. Why would Fett swear himself to anyone? He had always been a neutral force in the galaxy. Never chosen a side or a lord. But now, here in front of the entire Jedi Council, Fett had sworn himself to her. She was just as stunned as everyone else.

Fett lifted his helmet, and slid it onto his head, then stood. He handed her a small datachip. "This is my private com channel, as well as the codes to my ship, should you ever need her. If, for _any_ reason, you need me.. call me. I will come." Once she took the chip, he turned, and walked away from the Council.

She stared at it for a long moment, before finally settling it into her pocket.

"That was unexpected." Luke broke the silence. The other Masters had already gone, quickly losing interest once Fett left.

"Extremely." Leia agreed.

"After all this time.. he finally chooses where his allegiance lies. And he chooses you." Luke grinned a bit. "I wonder why."

"Fett's a hard man to understand."

"But I think we both know the answer, Leia."

"Actually, I have no idea…"

"Think about it. When does a man like Fett swear himself to _anyone_?"

"Probably when he finds them worthy of it."

"I suppose if you don't see it, there's no use in this little chat." He chuckled, and walked away.

They both looked over as the _Slave I_ flew overhead, vanishing into the distance moments later. Leia frowned deeply, and started her trek back to the _Falcon_. "I have to arrange Han's funeral. And I doubt I'll need Fett's particular talents any day soon."

"You should still log that datachip into your coms. Just in case."

"Yeah. I'll download it when I get back home."

Home seemed somewhat empty. The twins were up in their room, bawling their eyes out. She didn't blame them. Their father was dead, and they were very young. At least they still had their mother. Chewbacca was trying his best to help, but it just didn't seem like enough. Han was gone, and there was nothing that was going to bring him back.

She strayed a thought to Fett. At least, she thought, she hadn't lost _everything_. She still had her home.. her kids. She still had Chewie, and her brother. What did the hunter have? She wondered what he was doing. Where would he go? Did Boba Fett have a home at all?

Leia put the chip into her home holocomputer. It would be able to share what was on it with any of her coms. Once it was downloaded, she decided to toss it in the disintegrator. After all, if someone else found it, Boba might get a little cranky. She didn't really want to deal with an angry bounty hunter on top of everything else.

For now, she had to plan a funeral, and figure out what to do with Han's body. It wasn't something she wanted to do.


	19. Chapter 19

Tipoca City was exactly the way he'd left it, or nearly so. The war had ravaged the planet, scattered some of the Kaminoans from a settlement that had been practically destroyed. Tipoca City was still rebuilding pieces here and there. Most of it, however, was intact.

It wasn't difficult to land. They knew his ship, even if they hadn't seen it for a while. They knew him, too. Better than anyone did.

A lanky female Kaminoan met him at the doors, smiling gently. "Boba. How lovely to see you again." Her voice was silky and musical, like all of her kind. "You've grown into your father's armor well."

Fett slid his helmet off, and tucked it under his left arm. There was no need for him to hide his face here. Kamino was as much as his home as anywhere could be. He'd been born there. Raised there, for his first ten years of life. It was the place that harbored the good memories he had of his father. Nearly all of the happy times, the peaceful times. Jango and he had spent a lot of time here. It still felt somewhat like home, even after they nearly turned him over to the Republic. "Hello, Taun We."

Taun We looked at him a moment before motioning him to follow her. "What brings you back here after all these years, Boba?"

"My left leg. I lost it recently, and would prefer a cloned limb to the mechanical attachment that's currently in occupancy. Of course, I can pay."

"Of course." She smiled, and showed him to his room. That same room.. the one his father and he had shared, so very long ago. He nearly choked on the sudden rush of emotion, but was soon completely collected again.

"You'll need to wait here while I speak with the Prime Minister about your request."

"Understood."

"It is good to see you again, Boba." She gave him a smile, and gracefully went off to speak with whoever was in charge now. Fett remembered Lama Su, but he doubted the elderly male was still alive, let alone still Prime Minister.

He waved his hand over the control to the door, stepping in and closing it just as quickly behind him. There were so many memories here, but the old apartment-style dwelling was clean and empty. It didn't take him long to get out of the armor, or to reverently set it where his father had always kept his.

Now, he sat, watching the rain outside the window, much like his father had done so many times. He'd always wondered why Jango looked so distant, staring out into the dark storm clouds of Kamino. Now, with his own eyes distant with memory, he knew. Jango had his own past, much of it long before Boba had been born. No doubt, the elder Fett had stared out this very window, remembering his own past. Lost, somewhere in whatever memory that Jango had carried, as he was now lost in his own.

It seemed so many years ago now, when he and his father had sat inside this place together, both living and breathing beings. He'd been so young. So innocent and foolish. Jango had simply smiled at his naiveté, giving him gentle words of encouragement.

He remembered how his father used to sing him to sleep, when he had to go out on a mission without Boba. It had been so hard for him to sleep, worrying about his father. But that voice had always carried him off to the world of dreams. No one would have thought Jango Fett to be the fathering type, but Boba knew better. Jango had loved him, just as much as he had returned that love.

"You are aware that it will take a month to clone you a new leg, yes?" The Prime Minister looked at Fett almost coldly.

"Yes."

"Your progenitor's DNA samples are still viable, fortunately for you. But because of any different chemical changes, we will also require a sample from you."

"Of course." Fett let the other alien take a sample without even flinching.

"You know the risks, naturally."

"I do. The cloning sickness holds no fear for me."

"Very well, Fett. You may stay here for the duration of your waiting period, if you wish."

Fett pondered that over for a moment. "I think I will. Thank you, Prime Minister." He bowed to the tall alien, and went back to his room. Kaminoans were not known for violence, unless you tried to cheat them. Fett didn't plan to. Anyway, he had been created in the nearby facility. In a way, he was just as much a native of this world as the lanky aliens who populated it.


	20. Chapter 20

So, today I give you one epicly short chapter.. and one epicly long chapter. Enjoy? xD

* * *

Leia quirked a brow at the figure in the viewscreen. He was wearing regular clothing of a design she didn't recognize.. and he was apparently wet. The sounds of rain in the background explained that, but the not the fact that he was out of the armor. "I wanted to invite you out to the funeral. It's in one month and four days."

Boba Fett thought about that for a small while, leaning back in the chair he was occupying while on the holo-communicator with her. "I am not sure I can make it. They've scheduled my surgery for a month from now, and it takes several days in recovery for all of the nerves to begin proper synapses with the host."

She stared at him. "Surgery? For what?"

"I believe I told you when I left that I was having the mechanical leg replaced with a biological replacement."

"I thought you were kidding. No one has that kind of technology."

Fett smirked at her a little. If she didn't know how to read his face, she wouldn't have even noticed it. "The cloners do."

"..Cloners. I suppose the clones had to come from somewhere. The planet was removed from the records at the end of the war."

"It is not the first time. It is likely not the last. Kamino is not a place one typically finds unless one knows where to look."

She quirked a brow at him. "Kamino…"

"Yes. My birthplace."

Her eyes widened a bit, and she tilted her head at him. "So you went back home."

"In a sense."

"What do you mean?" She was frowning now.

"If I had a home, Kamino would probably be that place." He scratched a bit at his chin. "But I have not been here, when not on business, since I was a child. This may be the place of my birth, but I am not sure I would exactly call it 'home.'"

He was so matter-of-fact when he spoke, that it made her glare at him a bit. "Do you _have_ a real home, Fett?"

Fett looked a bit.. distant. For just an instant, she could swear that he had well and truly frowned, as if plagued by a memory she wasn't privy to. "I did. I do not now. Kamino is the closest thing I have, and.. there are many memories here. Too many."

She didn't know what to say. "Maybe you can come pay your respects when you've finished your recovery, then."

"If My Lady commands, it shall be so." He was mocking her now.

Again, this earned him a glare. "You're impossible."

"I know."

Exasperated, she switched off the com with a humph.

Fett just gave a mild chuckle.

The funeral of Han Solo had more attendees than Leia thought there would be. At the end, she was a little glad that Boba hadn't come. There would have been a fight, she knew, between he and Lando. Most likely, half the people who came would want Fett dead, actually. He wasn't exactly a well-liked man. And she wouldn't be able to convince him to come unmasked.

People were starting to file out now, the crowd dissipating.

Lando gave her a hug that was a little too long. She _knew_ Lando'd had a crush on her since the day they'd met. So she pushed him away.

"What's wrong, princess? Don't want a bit of comfort?" He smiled at her.

"Not from you."

"Then from who?"

"I'd rather hug Chewie. You should go home."

Lando frowned at her, sighing. "Oh come on. Han was my friend. I'm not tryin' anything on you. I just want to help."

"She doesn't need your brand of help." The familiar synthesized voice nearly made Lando jump straight out of his skin.

"Fe– _Fett! _You're alive!" He growled, and pulled his blaster. "Why you slimy, no good– "

Fett's own blaster rose to dissuade any action from the man. He said nothing.

Leia sighed. "Boba, please lower your weapon. Lando, he was invited." She offered the hunter a smile when he complied without hesitation.

This got her a stare from Lando. "You knew he was alive, _and_ you invited him to Han's funeral? Leia, you can't honestly be serious. This is not just any old yabbo. This is _Boba Fett!_ He's given all of us more trouble than any barve should." He raised his own blaster. "He sold Han to Jabba. Helped Vader trick me!"

Fett tensed up, but resisted the urge to shoot Lando. It would be self-defense, of sorts. Kill the man before that man killed him.

Leia set her hand upon the blaster, and yanked it down. "His past is behind all of us, Lando. Get over it." She looked over at Fett. "I thought you weren't coming."

"So did I."

Lando stared again, frowning. "What's gotten into you? Fett isn't a man who can be trusted."

"Go home, Lando. I can assure you that Boba isn't going to hurt anyone right now, unless he's given a very good reason. I don't think even I can stop him if you point your blaster at him again."

"How can you trust him?"

"He swore his allegiance to me. And because we're friends. I'll be fine." She smiled up at Lando, and walked towards Boba. "How's the leg?"

"..Friends? I give up, princess. You've lost it." Lando left on that note, unhappy about this. He wanted to hit Fett on his way past, but decided the armor would hurt him more than the hunter.

Fett watched until Lando was out of sight before he answered the question. "It is fine. They were able to get it finished a bit faster than anticipated."

"So you came? Where were you during the ceremony?"

"Out of sight."

She sighed, and set a hand on one of his armored shoulders. "You didn't need to come, Boba."

He watched her for several moments, then slung the EE-3 over his shoulder, and set his own hand onto her shoulder. "Han Solo and I may not have shared many ideals, but he died with honor. Even I respect the glorious fallen."

Leia frowned up at the emotionless helmet that looked upon her. She could see her own reflection in the T-shaped visor. "Would you please take that off?"

"Not here."

"Even if I command you to?"

Fett lowered his hand, and crossed his arms. He said nothing. It had been a silly question. Of course he would remove his helmet if she gave him the command. Though, he would feel it was an abuse of her command, and not be happy with it at all.

She flinched a bit when he stood like that. Especially with the full armor, Fett was ridiculously intimidating. "Alright, I get the message…" She sighed, and went into the room to direct the morticians on where to take the body for burial. Once finished, she went back past the hunter, and motioned him to follow. Which he did.

When they returned to the home that Leia and Han had once shared, and the door was safely closed behind them, she turned on him with a deadly look of her own, hands on her hips. "Alright. Helmet off. I'm not talking to that visor of yours any more than I have to."

Boba lifted the helmet from his head, and tucked it beneath his arm. That same cold expression was, at least, better than the visor. But still, he said nothing.

"Are you waiting for an invitation to conversation?"

"I'm not great at small-talk."

She sighed, and went into the main room. "No, I suppose not…"

Fett followed her, his footfalls amazingly quiet for a man in armor. "Where are the twins?"

"They're with Chewie and 3PO, in the upper level." She went to sit down, leaning heavily into the cushions of the seat. "Make yourself comfortable, Boba."

He set his helmet on the sleek table in the center of a seating arrangement. It was good for conversation. Then he simply sat in the seat across from her, silent.

"You really _are_ terrible at chit-chat."

"I don't usually have much use for it."

"How's business?"

"I haven't hunted since I left. It took some time to have the cloned replacement prepared. I stayed on Kamino for the duration of my wait and recovery."

She smirked at him. "I would think you, of all people, would take a small job to occupy yourself while you waited."

"Simplicity can easily be an illusion. It was more logical that I remain on-world."

_No wonder everyone mistakes him for a droid. _"What's it like there?"

Fett quirked a brow at the question. It was one of the few heavy changes she'd ever seen on his features. "Kamino is a planet of water. It rains almost constantly. Outside, the buildings on the surface are mostly circular with curved roof-structures, so as not to collect rainfall. They are smooth and unadorned, simple durasteel structures with very little color. The interior isn't too different. Everything is durasteel and white paneling, used to display designs in ultraviolet. Clinical. Precise. The Kaminoans don't bother much with anything that doesn't have a scientific or tactical use, aside from the designs on the walls."

"Sounds an awful lot like a med-clinic…"

"Most of it is, in a sense. They don't want to accidentally contaminate any of their scientific projects. It wouldn't take much to ruin an entire batch of clones or cloned parts with one small bacterial infection."

"Did.. well.. your lot of clones have issues with that?"

Boba quirked his brow at her again. It was at this time that she decided that she liked making him do that. "I was.. born.. a full week before the first real batch of clones." He rubbed at his temples a bit. "But no. I don't recall any of my father's clones having any deaths in infant-hood due to infection. They didn't even seem too bothered by the fact that they grew twice as fast as I did." There had been deformed clones- but she had asked about the infections, not the bad batches.

"You were around the others a lot, then?"

"Nearly every day. We were given the same training programs, when my father was away. We were expected to learn quickly. The clones were expected to learn more quickly than I was, of course. I was afforded more time to absorb the information. After all, I was not to be part of the army that was being built. A few of them, when I was seven, would pick on me. I was, after all, nearly as tiny as the second batch of clones. It only got worse as the first clones grew to adulthood. They would even go so far as to try acting like my father to try and confuse me."

She couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Sounds like a typical childhood. Except your 'big brothers' were the same age as you were."

"They weren't my brothers."

"Why not?"

"I was created for my father, and was thus unmodified. They were created to obey without question. Anyone they knew to hold rank above them, they would follow. I could defy orders, if I so chose. The others were human machines, created in my father's image. He oversaw their training so they would be an effective fighting force. But I was taught by him personally, and cared for by him. My father taught me to fly the _Slave_, gave me training in the techniques and subtleties of the hunt. I was the one he held in his arms, not them. I, nor he, ever considered me as one of them. While I, too, was a clone, I was also much more. A protégé. A son. His, and Jaster's, legacy."

"I see…" Leia sat for a moment, curious. "Jaster?"

"Jaster Mereel. When my father's parents were killed by Death Watch, Jaster took him in. At the time, he was the Mand'alor. He raised my father as a son, to take his place someday as the leader of the true Mandalorian warriors." He sighed, his eyes a bit softer than they had been since she'd met the man. "Jaster was killed. My father took his place as Mand'alor. I believe you already know what happened during his reign."

"I do. He killed a few Jedi during the battle that ensued. But I'm sure he had good reason." She pursed her lips in thought. "Mand'alor. That's a Mando word, right? What's it mean?"

"They were trying to kill him. He defended himself." He smiled slightly at the question. "It is. It means 'one ruler,' and is the title that the Mandalorian leader takes."

"Why didn't you ever become Mand'alor, then?"

"My father was in exile when he became a bounty hunter. I am of his bloodline, but that is hardly a reason for me to accept such a mantle. It is not usually hereditary anyway. A Mand'alor can name his successor from any of the Mando'ade. Or it is simply given to the one they deem strongest and most fit to lead." He frowned now, just that slight bit that he ever seemed to do. "The Mandalorians betrayed him."

"Is that why you don't speak a lot of the language?"

"I speak as much as my father taught me. I never cared to learn more."

"Why not?"

"I see no point in learning Mando'a, Leia. Mandalorian may be my father's bloodline, and thus mine, but the name Fett is no longer welcome amongst them." He slid a gloved hand through his short hair. "And no one but Mandalorians really speak it. They tend to kill outsiders who do."

"Why?"

"Pride."

"You share that ideal a bit, I think."

"I share my father's pride. That of the former Mand'alor. That of a bounty hunter. I am not ashamed of what I do, as I accomplish my job with honor. The same honor my father had."

Leia studied him a bit. "I probably know more about you than any other living person.. and you're still so much of a mystery."

"Dengar knows me fairly well. We met when I was still a child, just after the death of my father. But I would admit, you know more than he does."

She quirked a brow at him. "Do I really?"

"You're the only one aside from myself that knows even most of my history."

"Does Dengar know about Sintas or Ailyn?"

"He knows I had a daughter by Sintas, and that they are both dead. Little more."

"So why did you tell me? Why are you telling me any of this?" It did seem odd. Boba wasn't exactly the 'open book' type. Yet, he seemed to be as open as possible with her.

"I trust you."

She stared at him blankly. "You don't trust _anyone_.."

"I didn't for a long time, but that isn't entirely true."

"Explain."

"I trusted Dengar enough to tell him of my endeavors. He knew about many of them on his own, since we knew each other before the Clone Wars ended." He shrugged a bit. "I trusted my father, and I trusted Taun We. I was young then, but that is irrelevant, isn't it?"

Leia studied him for a long moment. "Who's Taun We? I've never heard you mention that name before."

"Taun We is a cloner on Kamino. She was often the one assigned to my father and I's needs. He considered her as a.. friend, of sorts. In his absence, she took care of me at times, aided by a droid. In a sense, Taun We was the closest thing I have ever had to a 'mother.'"

"Your father didn't have a woman in his life?"

"He had a few, but.. not in the way I think you're referring. There was only one other that played any significant role, and she was a Changeling bounty hunter." He chuckled softly. "I believe it was her who nearly killed your mother. Twice. My father was forced to kill her, before she could betray him to the Jedi."

Leia glared at him a bit. "Hey now. My mother? Just how do you know about all that?"

"My father told me almost everything about his jobs, thinking that I could learn a great deal from his endeavors." He was silent a moment, as if debating on divulging the rest. "My father was hired by the Separatists to assassinate your mother. Zam was a third party, of sorts. When the Jedi got involved directly, my father cut his losses. There are things even we won't do. Going head-to-head with two Jedi on Coruscant is one of them."

"And just how do you know this woman was my mother?"

"That, I figured out on my own, after learning that Darth Vader, once Anakin Skywalker, was your father." He smirked a bit. "Anakin, my father said, seemed a bit overprotective of that particular Senator. The one from Naboo. Padmé, I think her name was. I never personally met her, but I heard a lot about her work with the Senate."

"But you were just a kid.."

"A kid who lost his father, and needed to survive. Aurra Sing was probably not the best choice in partners, but I didn't feel like I had much of a choice. She'd been an associate of my father. I wasn't too happy that she brought Bossk in. To cut a long story short, I was arrested on Florrum when I was about twelve by the Jedi Master Plo Koon, and the padawan of Anakin Skywalker."

"But Anakin never became a Master. I didn't know he had a padawan..."

"Ahsoka Tano. She was about my age. Not sure what happened to her, come to think of it."

She frowned a bit. "It disturbs me that you know more about my past than I do."

"I was thirteen when you were born, Leia. It shouldn't be as surprising as you're allowing it to be. I had to know many things to survive the Clone Wars in my business."

"..Wait. You went into bounty hunting when your father died?"

"One doesn't usually team up with Sing and Bossk to do anything else."

"But why? At that age, you shouldn't have already been a hunter…"

He gave it a little thought, leaning back into his seat a bit. "Honestly, I didn't know what else to do. Aurra said she would help me take revenge on the man who killed my father. I nearly accomplished that task, but I was.. dissatisfied.. with her methods."

"Sing isn't exactly a great role model."

"No."

"Why didn't you agree with what she was doing?"

"On the first attempt at Windu, I was tasked to infiltrate a ship he and Skywalker were on at the time, by pretending that I was one of the Clone Cadets. It wasn't difficult. However, when my trap killed a clone, rather than Windu, Sing ordered me to take down the ship."

"The whole ship for one man?"

"Yes. I did what I was told, and took out the engines. Then escaped on one of the pods with three other clones. Sing collected the pod with the _Slave_, back when I hadn't covered the airlock at the back with sensors. I did not want to simply leave the others to die. But nor did I want to remain with them, dead in space. So I went back with Sing. After the ship crashed, we went to the surface of the planet to set another trap for Windu.

I used a spare of my father's helmet as a motion-triggered bomb. Ironically, I hear, it was Anakin who triggered it, and not Mace. Curious fellow, I suppose." He chuckled softly. "Obviously, we failed to kill either Jedi. Sing decided to take three prisoners; the command crew of the ship.

That was not something I agreed with. Especially because she abused the prisoners." He frowned slightly. "She very nearly killed me, for refusing to kill one of the clones in cold blood. She shot him in the head in a message to Windu. Needless to say, it wasn't Windu who came to meet us. The rest, as they say, is history. Sing nearly escaped, and I was captured by Jedi Master Plo Koon."

She laughed at him a bit. "So what happened to your ship during all of this?"

"She was damaged when Sing attempted to escape in her." He smirked. "Hondo restored her. After I escaped the prison, I.. rescued her."

"You mean you stole her." She narrowed her eyes at him a bit.

"Technically, it was Hondo who stole her. I just reclaimed what belonged to me."

Leia sighed, rolling her eyes. "You're as bad as Han when it comes to your definition of 'personal property.'"

Boba frowned at that statement. "The _Slave I_, one blaster, and my armor is all I have left of my father. I would hardly call stealing it back something immoral. Especially since, at the time, his unmodified armor was still on board." He sighed a bit, his finger idly rubbing a bit at his opposite gauntlet. "And most of this, I've had to replace. There isn't much left of the original."

"And the ship? How much of the _Slave_ is still original?"

"Sadly, just the cockpit." He chuckled softly. "I've replaced or modified everything else for greater efficiency."

"So, really, you don't have much left at all."

"I have enough." His hand gestured to the helmet. "Or have you not noticed that, despite a great deal of damage, I've never replaced that? Simply repaired it."

Leia looked down at the helmet. From the back, it just looked like a weird sort of bucket. No wonder some very brave souls called him 'Bucket Head.' She leaned forward to examine it a bit more closely. "This helmet was Jango's, wasn't it?"

"Once. You're welcome to pick it up. I promise that it doesn't bite."

She looked at him, a little surprised. Just how often did Boba Fett allow _anyone_ to touch his armor? It was the second time she'd done so, but the first had simply been storing it, and the helmet had been switched off. Her hands gently lifted it from the table, examining the object curiously. After a moment, she plopped it onto her head. She wanted to know what it looked like inside. How did Fett see the world, so very often? When she saw, she wasn't sure she understood how he could focus in there. The HUD was.. confusing. The side screens inside had 360 degrees of view in layers. She imagined any section could be accessed and brought up to study more closely. Along with the view of the room, there was a menu, and a readout of his entire systems, as well as an access portal to the holonet. It even had another side-part that showed him an outline of his ship. Perhaps a direct link of sorts to it. The helm apparently didn't recognize her, as a blurb came up saying 'Unrecognized user. All systems locked.' She just giggled at it, pausing as her voice came out sounding very odd. "How do you concentrate in this thing?"

"Practice. It's controlled by eye movements and blinks. They won't work for anyone but me. I'm sure you've already noticed that."

"Yeah." She wrinkled her nose. It smelled like metal and man in the helmet, with a vague scent of sweat. She imagined that it had environmental controls, since it wasn't hot inside at all. She took the thing off her head. It didn't exactly fit. It had bumped her head more than once with its internals. "That.. is entirely weird."

He grinned at her. "You get used to it."

"So you don't have to use your external triggers for anything, do you?"

"The flamethrower is sometimes easier to operate by the external controls than by the internal ones. And accessing my ship's hatch is a great deal easier if done through my gauntlet's controls."

She swallowed hard. "Flamethrower…? Just how many weapons do you have on that armor?"

"It would take me a while to list them all, Leia. Let's just leave it at that."

"And that's not including the jetpack?"

"Correct. Though, I think the next time I actually wear one, I'm going to disable the external controls on the pack itself."

She laughed. "No more flying aimlessly into a Sarlacc, huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "It was unexpected. I didn't have quite enough time to adjust the flight path before I hit the barge. So yes. No more flying into ships and rolling into Sarlaccs."

"What was it like in there?"

Fett frowned, more than he ever had with her before. "It was like Hell. Squirming, squeezing tentacles, crushing bones, holding tight. While acid ate at my feet, and dripped onto me from above. It ate through places without armor first. Burning and searing flesh as the beast tried to devour me. When I got free enough, I activated my jetpack, even though half the sensors in my helmet were malfunctioning. I told you the rest of my escape."

"So I assume the few scars on your face aren't all of what it did to you?"

"You assume correctly."

"Can– can I see?"

One brow quirked at her. "Perhaps."

She frowned at him. "Sorry. I didn't mean– "

"It's fine."

Leia sighed, and stood, handing the helmet back to Boba. "Thanks for coming."

He took the helmet from her, dark eyes watching carefully. "You are a very curious individual, Leia Solo. But I have to wonder.. why so curious about me?"

"You're still so mysterious. I can't help myself." She grinned down at him. "The great Boba Fett. Really, wouldn't you ask who _doesn't_ want to know?"

Boba smirked back up at her. "Everyone else wants to know so they can use it against me." He slid forward so he could stand, waiting for her to move so he wouldn't be bumping into her as he did so. "Could I use your 'fresher, before I go?"

She quirked a brow at him. "Are you going on a job or something?"

"Most likely. And there isn't a 'fresher on the _Slave_. I will understand if you say no."

"Oh, Boba. I don't mind. It's not like anyone even uses the guest 'fresher anyway. Except Chewie, and he seems to prefer actual baths to the 'freshers."

He chuckled a bit, and moved off to the guest room. "Thanks."

Curious, she followed him. Why would he need her 'fresher? He probably had access to nicer ones. Maybe even a bath house or two. Then it hit her. The door had been left open. In his own way, Fett was granting her request. If she wanted, she could watch him remove his armor. She would be able to see what lie beneath the gray flight-suit. He didn't have a reason to remove it before, she noted. Not until she gave him permission to use her facilities.

Either he didn't notice her there, or he didn't care. He removed the gloves and gauntlets first, then slid out of the entire top of his armor in one fell swoop. She'd always wondered how that went on and off. Apparently, it was all one piece, and simply slid into place over his head. The kneepads came next, then belts, then the strange codpiece that protected a very sensitive area. She barely held back a giggle. It looked a little bit like an armored thong, which amused her.

Fett slid off his gloves, then undid the fasteners to his flight-suit. He wore a tight black undershirt beneath, Leia noticed, as he slid the suit down to his waist. His fingers plucked the shirt from his body, and he gave it a wrinkle of his nose, discarding it into a hamper in the guest room. He'd need to go get another from his ship. He pulled back on the suit, but not before Leia noticed the series of scars on his back and left side. Most of them appeared to be from the Sarlacc, deep acid cuts in streams. Others were from numerous different things. Blades, she thought, with a few. Blaster scores. She wondered if there was anything he _hadn't_ already lived through as he passed by her to fetch the spare shirt from the _Slave._

Leia decided to stay, even as he went back into the room. It was a few moments before she noticed that he was just standing there, watching her watch him. She blushed.

"It's your home. You don't have to stand at the door."

She blushed deeper. "It's not proper for me to watch you undress. I was just– "

"Curious. I know. I'm hardly embarrassed." He smiled at her vaguely. "I thought you might be. It's why I left the door open. But it'll get a bit drafty in here if you just leave it like that." He slid the flight-suit back to his waist before working to remove the tools from the pockets at his shins, then the spats and boots so he could get out of the rest of the suit. "I'll just leave you to what you will. Just don't touch anything you don't know how to work. I wouldn't want you hurting yourself." He grinned at her, then walked into the 'fresher stall with nothing but a pair of black undershorts on.

"But I– " She didn't finish her thought, since he just up and continued to undress himself. She looked away and waited for the sound of him entering the 'fresher to move.

She went over to his discarded armor, gently touching one of the dents in his torso plates. "I wonder just how many times you've been shot." Her tone was a whisper, unable to actually be heard from the room Fett was currently occupying. She lifted up one of his boots, quirking a brow. "And why you have a spiked plate on these…" She giggled a little. "I guess I should be thankful Han didn't get kicked in the head by _this_…"

The thought made her frown. Han was dead. His old enemy was in her guest 'fresher. And here she was, examining that enemy, and his belongings. _You must be the worst wife in the galaxy. Why didn't I side with Han when it came to Boba? He isn't exactly a nice guy._ But, she realized, Fett wasn't exactly _not_ a nice guy, either. He seemed rather pleasant to her. Never lift a finger to harm her. He simply didn't help her either. Fett was neutral. He didn't really care about anyone.

Or did he? Her hand caressed his helmet. _He's just a man. Surely, he couldn't have always been as stern and cold as he is now. Maybe, somewhere in there, Boba still has a heart._

"Boba is cold, because he has had to be. It is a protective shell, of sorts."

The voice nearly mad her drop the helmet. She fumbled with it a moment, then hugged it to her chest. "Jango." She sighed, setting the helm back where Boba had put it. "You shouldn't sneak up on people."

The spirit of Jango Fett smiled at her. "I'm afraid it isn't that simple for the dead."

Leia glared at him. "So what do you know about his 'shell,' then? He must talk to you more than anyone."

"He does. And I'm not sure. It's just an observation. When he's talking to me, he's still my son. The boy I raised on Kamino. But when he's speaking to anyone else, his face is stoic. Unfeeling. I don't understand it any more than you do."

"Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I didn't get much out of him, aside that he likes you." He shrugged.

Leia sighed. "So he swore his loyalty because he likes me?"

Jango gave a hearty chuckle. "Pretty much." He gave her a salute and vanished as Boba stepped out of the 'fresher.

Leia stared. She hadn't been paying attention, and Boba was basically naked. Scars lined his body in so many places, she couldn't imagine counting them all. Bites, claw-marks, blaster shots, stab and slash wounds, and a few various holes and marks she couldn't identify. It looked as though he'd been patched up more than a few times. Some of them were in vital places. Either he was very lucky, or Boba Fett was impossible to kill. Up to his right calf were acid scars from the Sarlacc. The left leg, below his knee, looked clean and new. Of course.. it _was_. There were vast spaces without any imperfections on the skin itself. He also appeared to be nearly without body hair. Probably some sort of Concord Dawnian genetic evolution. Body hair would just get caught in things and yanked, after all. He was fairly well-built, though thinner than she thought he would be. Lean muscle, no doubt, rather than pure bulk. Fett was a man who preferred to keep himself limber. She moved her eyes over his well-toned body. His skin was a caramel brown, an even tone everywhere. Not surprising, since he never seemed to take the armor off. But, for some reason, she never imagined the man beneath that armor to look like he'd been cut from stone. He was, quite frankly, a work of masculine art. Muscular, flexible, perfect. She found her throat rather dry, and turned away. _Okay, so he's the ideal of manly form. I really shouldn't be looking at him like that._ But curiosity killed the cat, and she had to look again. Today, she supposed, she was the cat.

To her surprise, Fett's face was completely twisted into a teasing smirk, those dark brown eyes glinting playfully. "I can't tell if you like what you see, or if you're just studying me to see if I have any physical weaknesses."

"Admittedly, it's the first time I've seen you in nothing but your skivvies…"

"No one but Dengar has ever seen this much of me."

"Dengar saw you naked?"

"He had to remove my clothing to tend the wounds from the Sarlacc. Not that too much of it was left."

Leia blushed a bit. "I suppose." She watched as he walked up to her. Even practically naked, the bounty hunter was.. imposing. It wasn't like six feet was all that tall, but Fett had more than that to him. He was obviously strong, and she knew only some of his physical capabilities. He was a master at Teräs Käsi, and she'd seen a few motions during his Jedi training that were specifically Mando. No doubt, a man like Fett could kill a person with his bare hands.

Boba gave her shoulder a light pat as he walked past her to scoop up his flight-suit. His fingers rubbed along the fabric for a moment before he stepped into it, and slid the pants section up into place. Then, he would grab his undershirt, and slide it on. "You're still staring."

She hadn't even noticed that she was still watching the man. Leia gave her head a stern shake. "I'm sorry. It's just.." When she came up empty, she groaned in frustration. "Oh, I don't even know! It's hard not to wonder what you look like under all that armor, Fett." She frowned, and walked out of the room. Her curiosity had been sated, but she wondered why she had even cared. Everyone in the galaxy wanted to see what she saw. Only a few, outside the Jedi, had even seen him without the helmet, let alone without anything but a pair of tight black undershorts. _But why should I, of all people, care about that? I haven't even seen that much of Lando, and we're closer friends than Boba and I._ When she thought about it, she realized that she really didn't want to see Calrissian in his skivvies. Not a thought had ever crossed her mind about that man's body. Fett, however, was more mysterious. Hidden. Lando was an open book, if you knew how to read it. Fett was simply.. not. Even as well as she felt she now knew the bounty hunter, there was still a lot of unexplored terrain.

For one, she still had no idea what he was really like. He'd spoken to her at lengths that she'd never heard him do with anyone else, but what did she really know? She knew about his past, sure.. but his past had only helped to create the man he was now. So what, she thought, of that man? What of Boba Fett? She could know every little detail of his tormented past, and still not understand him. This fact fascinated her.

Her husband, Han, hadn't been a hard man to know. He was a brash and mostly-honest man, at least to those he trusted. Ethics were never much of a problem, though he'd sided with the Rebellion when he'd fallen for her. Han had a knack for helping people, even if he regretted it later, and would often complain about the smallest things. His sense of humor was a little twisted, but she found him to be amusing. She had been comforted by how easy it was to get into Han's mind. While he was a smuggler, he was an honest man, and didn't hold any secrets from her. Not ever.

Once, she had compared Han to Fett, and thought they had a lot of similarities. They both strove for their own code of ethics. They both seemed a bit hard to like. They both played fast and loose with the law. But when she really thought about it, the two couldn't be more different. Han talked a lot. He would ramble on and on about small things, just to hear his own voice. She would always smile when he rambled on about something pointless. It seemed to make him happy, after all. Just to talk. Fett, on the other hand, was more the silent type. He would give information, or speak when he was addressed. But he wasn't a rambler. He had no need of words to be spoken to anyone, as his actions alone would convey more than words ever could. Fett was a meticulously practical man, never saying or doing anything he didn't think was necessary.

Unlike Han, Fett seemed to pull away from any sort of attachments. While he swore his loyalty to her, and even his father's spirit had told her that he liked her, he hadn't said a word. Nothing at all, to even suggest that the hunter wanted to be at her side. She had confessed her love for Han during Fett's collection. He'd stood there, watching them, without a word. Han had confessed his own love for her later. But she didn't think it was Fett's style to ever confess love. She wondered if he had done so with his wife, so long ago. Before he had fully embraced the life he led now, and apparently sworn off attachments like the Jedi used to.

Leia wondered if it was part of his code. Maybe she'd ask.

Fett stepped out of the room several minutes later, his helmet clasped under his left arm. "Is there anything you need from me before I go?"

"Tell me about the code you live by, Boba. Is it why you seem so antisocial?"

He stepped over to stand near her, studying her features for a long moment before responding. "A bounty hunter is free of attachments. That is part of my code. My father's code."

She frowned up at him. "So you were breaking your code when you married Sintas."

"That rule is, as my father put it, negotiable. My father broke it when he asked to have a clone for himself, and loved that clone as his own son."

"He broke it for you?"

"Yes. As I broke it for Sintas. A man is, after all, still a man. Even if they're a bounty hunter. Not even I can stop a heart from feeling love if it wants to. Completely ignoring attachments is to ignore human nature. Why do you ask?"

"It just seems so.. lonely. Don't you ever get lonely, Boba?"

His lips curled downward slightly, in what served as a frown. "Yes. But I don't let it, or anything else, weigh me down."

Leia studied him for a long moment. "So you really are human in there. Somewhere."

"Is that all you needed?"

"I guess it is. Bye for now, old timer."

He rolled his eyes at her. "I'm not _that_ old." He slid his helmet onto his head, and walked away.

She laughed a bit. It was true that Fett was in his early forties, like Han had been. Not all that old at all. But he was old-fashioned, she thought. He applied himself to the code of his father. She wondered just how old Jango would be now, if he was still alive.


	21. Chapter 21

Late again. x.x Two chapters today!

* * *

Boba Fett stared out the viewport in the _Slave I_ as the long lines of hyperspace sped by. It was all business again, just like it had been before any of this had happened. Just another job. Another bounty to collect. But in this dead space, he had only time. Time to plan out his strategy for how he would collect this particular bounty. Time for his mind to wander once he had fleshed out a decent plan.

He found his mind drifting back to Leia, wondering if she thought of him as he thought of her, even now. Blinking, he snapped out of it, shaking his head. "Blast, Fett. You know better than to let her distract you." He glared forward, leaning back in the captain's chair of his ship. "Your time amongst the Jedi's made you lose your edge. Get over it. Concentrate."

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, you know."

Boba looked over at the shade of his father as he appeared in one of the passenger seats. "Some would say talking to you is just as insane, dad."

Jango smirked over at him. "True. Why don't you just tell her how you feel? It wouldn't distract you as much. You know that. Never did this much to you when you went out with Sintas back home."

"Sintas returned my feelings, father. She didn't like that I continued to hunt, but I knew… thought… she would still love me when I returned home."

"And you're afraid Leia doesn't love you back?"

"I know she doesn't. She just lost her husband, father. If she connected at all, it wouldn't be love. It would be a way to lay aside her grief, if even for a short time."

"Because that's what you would do?"

"Because that's how it always is. I've had a lot of time to study human behavior, dad." Boba looked out the viewport again. "It is probable that she will never return the feelings I have for her."

"So you'll just lay your feelings aside?"

"Yes. A bounty hunter has no attachments, remember? You taught me that." He closed his eyes. "Emotion is just a distraction. I simply have to move past what I feel, and do my job."

Jango sighed. "I think I should have left that out. It's hardly an easy task." He smiled over at his son, despite Boba's helmet. "You do your job well, Bob'ika. You're right to not allow emotion to slow you down when on the job. But you're wrong not to try and have a normal life when you aren't working. I made that mistake. I'd prefer not to see you repeat it."

"We had a fairly normal father-son relationship."

"If you don't count the fact you were a clone, and had no mother, yes." He frowned. "I want you to be happy, Boba."

"Happiness is relative."

"Are you happy out here, all on your own?"

Boba thought about that for a long while, hands clasping together over his chest. "I would be happier if I had a home to return to, as you did. Kamino may not have been much of a home, but you had me there. Our lives were there. That made it home."

"Is it not home now?"

There was a long silence again. "I have nothing waiting for me there. No one is expecting me to be anywhere. I have no home. Not anymore."

Jango frowned. "I'm sorry.."

"I don't blame you, dad. I never did." He leaned forward as the alarm sounded that the coordinates had been reached, and slid the lever down, taking the _Slave_ out of hyperspace.

"You could find another home, Boba.. if you'd just try."

Boba frowned, and flew towards his destination. "Maybe someday, father. But not today. Today, there is only the Hunt."

A sleek Rodian, dressed in the elaborate clothing often afforded to drug dealers of his caliber, was hiding in a dirty and disgusting alleyway, full of refuse. Why? Because he was being hunted. He'd crossed the wrong person, and that person had paid for him to be delivered to them, dead or alive.

It wouldn't have been so hard to avoid capture, if they hadn't hired _him_. Most hunters gave up after a while. After so many twists and turns, they would cut their losses. This hunter hadn't fallen into any of the traps he and his friends had set. He was always one step ahead. At any moment, the Rodian expected to turn a corner, and meet that hunter face-to-face. The one who never gave up, until the job was done.

This Rodian was being hunted by Boba Fett, the galaxy's best hunter. No doubt, Fett's services hadn't been cheap. The human could ask for nearly any price, and get it. His reputation scared everyone who could possibly be his prey.

As expected, Fett came out of nowhere, slamming against the Rodian's back from above like a cat pouncing upon a mouse.

"Ah! Don– don't hurt me! It's just business! You understand, right?" The Rodian's hands tried desperately to block any other attacks. "I can pay you more! I'll double whatever they offered! Anything! Please!"

Fett grabbed up the Rodian, lifting him off the ground with one hand. The other shoved his blaster harshly into the alien's side. He said nothing as he walked his prey back to the _Slave I_.

"What's wrong with you? Don't you want more money? C'mon, Fett! We can work something out!"

The Rodian's words were useless. Once bought, Fett stayed bought. He would collect the bounty for the one who hired him. He always collected. He shoved the Rodian into one of the cages in his ship, and locked it before heading up to the cockpit. It had only taken a day to track him down and chase him straight into his trap.

Inside his helmet, as he lifted off, Fett simply smirked. It was good to be back.


	22. Chapter 22

Leia stared off into the sky of Corellia, the twins tucked silently into bed, Chewbacca off with Lando in the _Falcon_. She'd never felt so completely alone. Luke was on Yavin IV training Jedi, and there wasn't a living soul awake in the house. C-3PO was shut down, for once. There wasn't even any work to do tonight for the New Republic. She was a Senator with nothing to do but drown in her sorrows, and wonder about her future.

With Han dead, she'd had a hard time in the last few weeks finding ways to work around the Senate and still be a good mother for the twins. With Chewie back to helping Lando, she didn't have a lot of help.

The night sky loomed overhead like a dark shadow, pin-pricked with the starlight of distant systems. It didn't take her long to decide she needed someone who wasn't a droid to talk to, but wondered who would be available. After some careful calculations about planetary time zones, she decided Luke was probably in the middle of Jedi business. Best to leave him be. It was rest-period where Lando and Chewie were. Not that she spoke Wookiee, so even if Chewie was awake, she wouldn't get much out of him. There was only one clear possibility. She only hoped that, wherever he was, it wasn't rest period for him as well. Maybe he wouldn't be busy.

She walked silently back inside, and went into her own room to bring up her private com-screen. She preferred them to holos, and she wouldn't disturb the twins. It was only a matter of waiting for a response after she sent out the link request.

The response was quicker than she'd thought it would be, even though the com was audio-only.

"Yes, Princess?" The synthesized vocal let Leia know that he was probably working. Or he just kept that blasted helmet on a lot more than she thought.

"Are you busy?"

There was a pause before his response. "Not for much longer."

Leia rubbed at her temples. "You're on the job, aren't you? I didn't mean to bother you."

"No bother."

"Oh?"

There was a soft chuckle from that synth. It sounded weird. "On delivery. Did you need something?"

"Company." She admitted with a frown. "If you can spare the time."

Either he wasn't sure, or he was thinking it over, as there was a rather long pause. "Of course."

"So how long do I have to wait for you?"

"Not long. I'm headed to Corellia anyway."

"Don't go blasting anyone when you get here, Boba. I don't need the association.."

"You have my word."

"Alright.. see you soon, then."

"Fett out." He disengaged the link on his end.

Leia frowned a bit. She must be truly desperate for someone to talk to if she was asking Boba Fett. He wasn't exactly known for his vast conversation skills. In fact, she recalled that he had a particular lack in that area at the best of times. Unless it was for information, Fett rarely spoke at all. She wondered why she was even bothering, but she figured it was better than waking Lando.

Between the two, she'd rather talk to Fett anyway. Even if he said nothing at all. Good listeners were somewhat rare.

The _Slave I_ had no problems landing at the pads near her place, though she wondered how Boba always seemed to be so good at getting into places most people couldn't. Often, they wouldn't let anyone but dignitaries land at those pads, since it was so close to the Governmental Sector of the planet. But Fett probably had his ways. Ones she would probably never know. He wouldn't even need a Swoop to get there, come to think of it. Though, part of her wondered why he hadn't just landed on her personal pads.

Leia had every intention to ask him when he stepped through the door, but the visor made her think twice about saying anything at all. The door whished closed behind the bounty hunter, and all she could do was stare. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to ask him there after all.

Boba crossed his arms over his chest, blaster slung over his shoulder. He said nothing, apparently waiting for Leia to speak up, and tell him why he was standing there.

She cleared her throat. "Why don't you take off the pack, and have a seat, Boba? I'll get us some Belaria juice." After speaking, she slunk quietly off to the kitchen. It would be terrible manners for her to ask him here, only to send him away shortly after. When she came out to the main area, Fett had his helmet off, sitting on the table, and his jetpack was carefully propped up against the chair he was in. It would only get in the way of sitting comfortably. Leia almost dropped the drinks when she caught sight of those dark eyes following her every movement. Even without the helmet, Boba Fett had a knack for intimidation, though she doubted he meant it with her.

"Would you kindly not look at me like that, Boba? You're making me feel like I'm your next target." She set the drinks down on the table before taking a seat across from him.

Fett quirked a brow at her, his lips twisting up ever-so-slightly into a smirk. "That was not my intention."

Leia sighed, and picked up her cup, sipping at it gently. "It must be the armor."

He gave a gentle shrug, picking up his own cup to take a small drink. It wasn't exactly his concern if she was afraid of him, even if he somewhat wished her not to be. Despite being invited, he said nothing. The Mandalorian wasn't one for idle chit-chat.

"Don't you even ask people how they are?" It was impossible to carry on a conversation with the ever-silent-one. Maybe she needed to re-evaluate the over-talkative Lando.

"Not usually."

She gave a sigh. "You're not an easy man to talk to, you know that?"

"Indeed. Which begs the question. Why ask me here for company at all?"

"I'm starting to wonder that myself." She curled a lock of hair in her fingers, watching him for a moment. "I guess I'm just desperate for someone to talk to. You were the only one I could think of that wouldn't talk _my_ ear off, or was obviously busy with something."

Fett sat in silence, sipping at the juice she'd given him. It was a bit too sweet for his tastes, but he wanted to be polite. After all, he wasn't one who was usually asked to be somewhere without a very good reason.

"You just don't say much at all, do you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

He smirked at her question. "My father taught me not to say any more than is necessary. Idle chat isn't exactly a necessity in my line of work, Leia."

"I guess the silence helps with your intimidation.."

Fett gave a light shrug. "Mostly, it allows me to freely assess any situation that might arise."

"And it makes you scary."

"A bonus."

Leia glared at him a little. "How can you enjoy being feared?"

He frowned at her slightly. "It's good for business. Why does that seem to bother you?"

"It bothers me, because no man should love to be feared, no matter what. I simply can't understand what would ever drive someone to strive for people to tremble at the mere mention of their name. Infamy is the way of the Sith. Such a grim notoriety. And your name is nearly as notorious as Vader's was."

"Believe it or not, it was never my intention to make my name quite so.. frightening. I simply do my job well. That they have come to fear me for that precision is their choice, not mine."

"So you're feared simply for your skills in your field?"

"Yes."

"I guess 'bounty hunter' isn't a popular job description.." She frowned a bit, and sipped at her juice.

"Especially if you're very good at it."

"Which you are. Have you ever failed to collect on a bounty, Boba?"

"I _always_ collect."

"But did you do that since the beginning of your career? I admit, I know very little of your early days, before you rose to the top."

Fett locked eyes with her. "I have always strove to collect upon any and all jobs that I've taken. It's what forged my reputation."

"It's certainly one Hell of a reputation. You're the one no one wants on their tail. Not even Luke." After a moment of thought, she figured she was of the same opinion. Fett had collected on the bounty for Han Solo, her now-former husband. There was no way she wanted that fate. Han had even been of the lucky ones that Boba collected on. He had been in one piece, even if Vader had frozen him in carbonite.

"I have no reason to hunt Jedi anymore."

"No, I suppose you don't. I don't think you have since the Empire fell. Not unless the Jedi are fallen. Though I'm sure there are some good prices on some of us."

"The Remnant is offering a million and a half for you. Nearly twice that for Luke."

Leia nearly choked on her juice, her eyes wide. "That's.. quite a lot. I don't suppose you're getting close to me, just to collect on that?"

"I don't agree with their reasons. They lost. Revenge is a child's errand." He finished off his juice, and idly played with the now-empty cup.

"Didn't you try to seek revenge for the death of your father?"

"Yes. I was still a child at the time."

Leia frowned at him. "But you still helped hunt Jedi."

"The Jedi had become the enemy. It was a righteous cause to hunt them. I enjoyed the job for a time, but then it was just business."

"It's always business to you, isn't it?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "I don't know what Sintas saw in you, Boba. You're a very cold man." She stood, walking over to fetch his cup. But those dark eyes of his narrowing at her stopped her cold.

Fett stood, looking down at her dangerously. "I can be cold, Leia. I suggest you leave my former wife out of your apparent distaste for me or my work."

Leia swallowed a bit, but steeled herself, and glared right back up at him. She had stood defiant against Vader. Fett shouldn't hold so much fear for her if he hadn't. "Are you a man at all, Fett? Or are you like Vader in that mind of yours? As cold and unfeeling as a machine? Or maybe it's that you really haven't moved beyond your past?"

Her glare didn't budge the hunter at all. "I am a man, not a machine."

"So act like a man, Boba Fett. Prove to me that you are even capable of caring about anyone but yourself." She set her hands on her hips, staring up into his dark eyes.

Fett didn't seem to quite expect her to say that. He seemed a bit confused as to what to do or say to that particular retort, as he simply stood there, silent.

"I knew it. I don't know why I thought there might be a person under that armor of yours, somewhere. You're just as cold-hearted as they– " She was cut off completely when he kissed her. It was such a complete shock, that she really had no time at all to respond to it. She simply stood there as their lips met, eyes wide. When he finally pulled away, she stared up at him, stunned. "That.. that was entirely inappropriate."

He sighed a bit, and moved over to fetch his helmet from the table. "Indeed.." Why had he done that? No attachments. Leia was still mourning her husband. He'd fallen in love with her, but supposed it was best to keep it to himself. It would likely turn out badly. Now, he'd ruined the possibility to lay those feelings completely by the wayside.

"You can't kiss me, and just walk out of here without an explanation, Fett."

He looked over his shoulder at her, thumb gently rubbing along his helmet. "I had hoped not to need an explanation." The helm was cradled under his arm as he moved towards her again.

"So, you more than 'like' me, don't you, Boba?"

"..Yes."

"And you weren't going to say anything."

He said nothing. The answer, he figured, was fairly clear.

"Why?"

"That depends on which 'why' you wish me to elaborate upon. The.. love part.. or the not-telling-you part."

"Both would be lovely, Fett…"

"I had no intention of ever telling you, Leia. You deserve better than a man like me. However, it seemed.. improper. As for the other.. I'm not entirely sure why. I simply do."

"Improper? Boba.." She sighed, poking at one of the chest plates on his armor.

"You were married when I found myself caring for you. When Solo died, I did not wish you to form some strange attachment to me in your grief. It has not been long since he passed."

"You don't think I could ever care for you."

"..Yes. In your grief, you feel desperate for some sort of connection. It would only hurt more if I allowed that attachment to be formed, only to be forgotten once the grief has passed."

Leia frowned. "I honestly don't know if you're right or wrong, Fett." She looked up at him. "I am pretty desperate for someone to be around again. It's so lonely without him here." Her hands gently fussed at her clothing. "I have the kids, but.. it's so hard to care for them all on my own. They have a nanny now, for when I'm in the Senate, or on diplomatic business. But it's hard on them, without their father. They need a man in their lives, and.. I just don't know what to do. How does life go on when you lose someone you love?"

Boba lifted a gloved hand to gently touch her chin. "The universe is a cruel master, Leia. It takes away all that you love, in time. It is simply a matter of moving beyond what it takes from you, and always striving to retain the few, delicate things it can never take from you, unless you let it."

"And what can't it take, Boba? It seems like you've lost everything. How can you feel anything at all, after all that's happened?"

"Integrity, Leia. Nothing can ever strip a person of that without a lack of willpower to keep it." He smiled down at her. A real smile, his hardened eyes actually softer than she'd ever seen them before. "You will always have yourself, your honor, your code. And so will I."

She stared up at him. He really did have a heart, underneath all that carefully crafted cold armor. Despite all that he'd been through, Fett wasn't heartless. He simply detached himself from emotion, so he could live in such a cruel universe. He was so cold, and she realized in that instant that it was all just a guise. A shell to hide in, to protect himself from the pain and cruelty that the universe threw at him. Just as Jango had said. "I may never care for you as you do for me, Boba. But just for tonight, would you stay with me? I don't know if I have the strength to be alone right now. And.. I don't want you to go back to being alone."

"If My Lady wishes for me to stay, then I shall."

"Would you do anything I wanted you to? Even if it hurts you?"

"Yes."

She frowned. The hunter really did love her. No man not in true love would risk heartbreak, simply to see the happiness of another. "There's some clothes that should fit you in the closet. Probably not your style, but.. please get out of that armor."

Fett bowed his head, and went to change. He took the jetpack with him. No need to leave it sitting around.

Leia leaned against Fett, after his return, her eyes closed. Part of her wanted to imagine that it was Han sitting there beside her; begged for him still to be alive when she opened her eyes. The rest knew different. This man felt nothing like her husband. Han had been in decent shape, but Boba Fett was a package of tightly packed lean muscle. It was almost like leaning up against a vaguely-fleshy pole. He smelled nothing like Han, despite the borrowed clothing he was wearing. She didn't really know why she needed him there. Boba Fett shouldn't have been in her top thousand people to be leaning against for comfort. But he was the one who had, unquestioningly, come to be by her side, even though he never seemed to have any sort of a social life. She gave his side a bit of a prod, frowning at the sheer resistance it offered her finger. He was built to kill, not to snuggle. Suddenly, she felt a lot more awkward than she had at any point with him thus far.

"You keep yourself pretty fit…"

"Yes."

"I guess it makes sense. No use for a bounty hunter who runs out of breath after a short chase."

Fett gave a little chuckle. "Why the sudden interest in my physical condition?"

"Curiosity?"

He smirked down at her. "Keeping myself in peak physical condition is essential to my job, yes. But not all hunters are so meticulous. Some prefer the easy hunt, where they can simply set a trap for their prey and be victorious. I like to keep myself challenged."

"So you'll take the hard ones?"

"They rarely call someone like me in on simple prey."

"What's it like? To hunt people, I mean. Can't be as easy as hunting an animal, I'd think."

"Depends on the quarry, I think. It's always wiser to out-smart, rather than out-fight your target. But fighting happens, especially when one wishes to keep their merchandise. Bounty hunting isn't always about being the hunter who's better at stalking down the prey. It's about who can take the prize away from who."

Leia shifted a bit. It was relatively uncomfortable to use Boba as a pillow. He was hard like a rock. That he was letting her do it was simply too amusing to get off him, though. "Did other hunters try to take Han away from you?"

"Many times."

"How much did he net you, anyway?"

"Twenty thousand."

"Is that decent, in your line of work? I'd think you could make more. After all, Jabba gave me thirty-five for Chewie." She grinned up at him a bit. To think, she'd made more as Boushh than Boba had.

"I made another thirty thousand each from Vader for helping him use you, Chewbacca, and Solo as bait for Luke. I could have negotiated for more from Jabba, but I decided not to. He and I had a decent relationship, as far as hunters and clients are concerned."

She looked up at him, one brow quirked. "So I take it you speak Huttese, then." She'd been grateful for C-3PO's translations. Perhaps she should learn some other language.

"Fluently."

"Just how many languages do you speak, Fett?"

"Enough."

She sighed and rest her head on him again. "You're a hard man to understand, you know that?"

"Indeed."

Her eyes closed, and she sighed. "I'm tired."

Fett quirked a brow. "So go to bed. I can't imagine I'm the best pillow in the galaxy."

"You aren't. But it amuses me that you're letting me lean on you like a big Wookiee toy." She smirked up at him. "And I'm not going to move until you tell me to get off you." It was a random curiosity. Would he tell her to move? Would he shove her off him?

He rolled his eyes at her a bit, and moved to scoop her up into his arms, then stood to carry her into her room.

"Eep!" The sound was involuntary, but she hadn't expected him to pick her up. The ease he did this with was a little startling as well. Instinctively, she clung to his neck, not wanting to be dropped by the hunter. "Boba, you can put me down.."

He grinned wide. "As you wish."

_By the Force, he's playing with me._ She squeaked again when Boba gently pried her off him, then dropped her onto the bed. Her eyes narrowed up at the man. What a strange sense of humor he had. No real surprise there. She'd be a bit worried about the universe if a man like him had what would be a 'normal' sense of humor. "You brute."

He shrugged a bit. "If you say so." He crossed his arms, looking down at her. "Will that be all, then?"

Leia looked up at him, trying not to laugh. He looked, quite simply, ridiculous. He and Han were nearly the same height and general build, but Fett's darker skin tone made the off-white shirt stand out oddly. He'd refused any of the vests, settling for just a shirt and pants. She figured he looked better in the gray flight-suit, since it was darker. "I would actually appreciate if you stayed, Boba. Would you?"

"If that pleases you."

She nodded, and slid out of most of her clothing for sleep, tossing them into a hamper by the closet, and getting into a night-gown. It was probably a bad idea, inviting that man into bed with her. But she missed Han. Sleeping alone was difficult. Even Fett's presence might actually allow her to get in a bit of rest.

He sighed a bit, turning away while she practically undressed. He didn't care for the idea, but if it made her happy, he would oblige. It would be nice to get out of Solo's clothing anyway. The man had no taste at all. He got down to his under-shorts, and sat on the edge of the bed, sliding his hold-out blaster under one pillow. This was highly improper, as far as Leia was concerned.

Leia touched his arm. "It's not like I'm going to force you into something fairly inappropriate. I simply haven't been sleeping well without him here." She frowned. "I just need a good night's sleep, Boba."

"Have you not been sleeping?"

"I'm so used to him being here beside me. I haven't slept well at all since he died."

Fett looked over at her, and slid into place beside her. "Very well. Though I could have suggested better companions than myself."

"Is the blaster really necessary?"

"I always sleep armed."

She sighed, and curled up beside him. It wasn't so awkward once she closed her eyes and started drifting off. His presence, strong and sure of his place in the universe was exactly the comfort she needed. Fett knew where he stood, knew what he needed to do. He walked his path without a single doubt in himself. She didn't know how she would learn to live without Han, but Fett would always be Fett. He was as steadfast and certain as the sunrise. She was comforted by that certainty. It made her feel like the universe was still what it always had been. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep.

Fett, on the other hand, stared up at the ceiling. He shouldn't be there. He most certainly shouldn't be sharing a bed with Leia, letting her snuggle into him as though he was her lost love. He was not her husband, and he wouldn't have even done this if she hadn't asked him so pathetically. She needed to rest, and couldn't. But why it had to be him, he didn't know.

_The universe has a very strange sense of humor.._ he thought to himself as he, too, drifted into a light sleep. Boba had never been a heavy sleeper, it was simply too dangerous to not remain on guard.


	23. Chapter 23

Okay, everyone- this one is only late because this site was not letting me upload documents for a week. :/ I'll still upload two chapters, though!

* * *

Fett refused to put back on borrowed clothing from Han's old wardrobe. He'd snuck out early in the morning in his flight-suit to get the 'common' clothing he kept on board his ship. Then, he'd changed, and made breakfast for the kids. They were up soon after he'd returned, and he wanted them to let their mother rest. Which wasn't hard. They were very curious as to why he was there again, after all.

Jacen took a bite from his food, staring intently at the Mandalorian as he ate his own. "Why you here, bad man? You com'n steal momma?"

Jaina snorted. "Bubba, he not wearing the Scary. Hunners only steal momma if they wear the Scaries, 'member?"

"But sissy, he's got a blasser on 'im. An' daddy di'n like 'im. Why's 'e here, if not to steal mommy?"

Boba smiled a bit at the two, chasing down his bite of breakfast with a drink of water. "Your mother asked me to come, little ones. I'm not staying. Just letting your poor mother get some sleep."

Jacen huffed at his answer. "Why'd momma ask you come? Daddy hate you. Momma must too."

"Yeah! Daddy hate bad man. Bad man did summin' bad to daddy. Momma hate bad too." Jaina said, easily lead back into disliking Boba, if only because her dad was now dead.

Fett let them ramble. He simply ate his breakfast in silence, waiting patiently for Leia to get out of bed. When the kids finished their food, he cleaned up after them, and got them into the play room.

"Hey, I know!" Jacen grinned at Jaina. "We play boun'y hunner! We got bad man. We can hun'im and let 'im feel what daddy did!"

Jaina nodded, running off to fetch their toy weapons. Both kids ran up to Boba with the little toys, glaring as if it was completely serious.

"Bad man's the prey. We gon' hun' you." Jacen pointed his toy at the hunter. "You get a head start, though."

Fett chuckled softly. He used to play this game with his father. Only Jango would often set up actual traps for him to overcome. "So I get to hide? Why don't I get a weapon too?"

"'Cuz prey hide, bad." Jaina said plainly. "Prey dun fight."

Boba shook his head. "Oh, yes they do, little ones. But I will play it your way. No weapons." He smiled a bit, and walked off to 'hide' somewhere. They were just kids, after all. Surely, it wouldn't destroy his pride to play a game with the pair. As long as it kept them out of Leia's hair for a bit longer.

Jacen and Jaina went to find him after a 30-count, stalking around as quietly as they could. They searched for Boba, little hands clasping at their toys. As Jacen turned a corner, Fett emerged from his hiding place, which was now behind the small boy. The hunter gave the child a tap on the shoulder, then ran for 'safety.'

Jacen jumped up and nearly dropped his toy when Boba snuck up on him. "No fair! Sissy, shoot bad! Hurry! He gettin' 'way!"

Jaina flailed a bit, and tried to shoot Boba with her toy. But her small balls couldn't hit the crafty adult. He simply rolled out of the way, around a corner. "Eek! I miss!"

Both the kids chased him all the way back to the safe zone, past their mother, the hunter just grinning at them when they arrived.

"Cheater!" The two said in stereo. "Bad's a cheater!"

"The name is Fett." Boba chuckled at them, kneeling down to their level. "Hunting a hunter is foolish, little ones."

Both kids looked at each other and nodded, then opened fire on Fett with their toys. Little balls pelted the bounty hunter in quick succession. Boba protected his face a bit as he was pelted repeatedly by the soft balls shot from the toy guns.

Leia walked in at that point, and just watched for a moment, grinning. "So Boba Fett does have a weakness. Soft toy balls. I'll remember this for later."

The kids both ran over as they heard their mother, yelling out for her, and telling her about their victory over the ruthless hunter.

"Oh, I see that. You two are quite ruthless yourselves. Now go pick up your ammo before 3PO slips on it again." When they went to it, she smirked at Fett, her eyes glinting with suppressed laughter. Seeing him down there like that, blocking himself from the barrage of balls was.. funny. He seemed to be rather good with kids, despite his terrible reputation. "As for you. How long have you suffered their torment?"

"Not long." Boba stood up, fishing a ball out of his shirt and tossing it gently at little Jaina. The child caught it, and stuffed it back into her toy.

"I see you made breakfast."

"I did."

"Thank you."

Fett simply nodded at her, and carefully made his way to pass her.

"Where are you going?"

He stopped, looking back at her. "I'm not staying.."

"And where will you go, Boba? You don't have anywhere to call home."

Fett gave a light shrug. "Never said I was going home." He stretched out a bit. "But if you must know, I am going back to my job. It's.. all I have."

"You could stay…"

"I can't live the life of a peaceful man, Leia. I've tried. I failed. I will not make that mistake again." He bowed to her, and went off to the guest room. She followed him.

"You're selfish, Fett. Why do you have to walk your path alone? Why can't you walk it with someone else?"

He turned so fast that she very nearly collided with him, and loomed over her, hands braced up in the doorway. "And just who would be willing to walk it with me? You?" His eyes narrowed down at her a bit. "I came, because you asked. I slept in your bed, because you asked it of me, despite my discomfort for that entire situation. I swore myself to you, Leia Organa. But that does not mean that I will stay here, unless I have a very good reason to do so."

She blushed a bit. He was right. She didn't even know if she could return the feelings he had for her. It was she who was being selfish. Taking his time, his comfort, to comfort herself. He had no reason to stay. This wasn't his family. As much as she knew he wanted to make up to them, he couldn't do so by helping hers. Not without reason to help. She didn't even know if she would be able to walk his path. There was a great deal one had to accept to walk the path of Boba Fett. Most of it, she didn't even agree with. "I'm sorry, Boba."

His brows drew together. It wasn't anger, so much as it was pain. He stepped back, just beyond the doorway, and closed it without a word. Once locked, he would turn and lean up against it, hands raising to cradle his head. "Get it together, Fett."

That was far easier said than done.

Leia shook her head, and walked back to the kids. She felt sorry for Fett. He came when she needed him, even though it was obviously painful for him. He loved her, and she couldn't return that. It was like he was living in his own personal Hell. Maybe not for him, but she saw him in that way. First, his life had been thrown into chaos with the death of his father. The boy had been so very young. Her children may not have their father now, but at least they had her. Boba had no one to fall back on. He'd been left entirely alone, to make his own way in a cruel universe. Then, his wife and child had been taken from him, because he never knew how to be what they needed. Then again when they died. Now, he had accidentally reached out to something else he'd felt for, only to be denied that as well. But she couldn't give him what he gave her. It was too soon. Han's death was still so fresh. She didn't even know if she would ever feel that way for the hunter, and she pitied him for it. If her feelings for Han had not been returned, she would have been hurt as well.

No doubt, Fett would simply live his life as he always had. A little pain from her wouldn't stop him, if nothing else had. But she still felt awful.

"Momma, wha's wrong?" Little Jaina looked up her mother with concern.

"Nothing, hon. Go play." She shooed the child back into the play room, and went to look through her paperwork and call the nanny.

Fett came into her office moments later, his helmet blocking her from seeing if he looked as hurt as she imagined he had to be. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, Boba. I'm sorry for dragging you out here for my own comfort." She sighed, and stood, offering the hunter a hug. He didn't take it.

Boba simply nodded once, turned, and left without so much as a goodbye.

Leia watched him, frowning. Boba Fett would always be himself. He was her solid place. Her unchanging quantity in life. She would always be able to rely on that bounty hunter to be exactly who he'd always been; to do what he felt right; to deal his own brand of justice in the galaxy. And she could rely on him to come when she had need of him; to follow any order she gave him. She felt guilty that it ended up being him to be that for her in her time of need. It obviously hurt him to be here for her when she didn't even return his feelings.

"Sure got yourself into it this time, didn't you, Leia?" The voice of her father was soft, and full of pity for them both.

"Looks like it. I didn't even think he had a heart. Then I had to go and break it. Again. He doesn't deserve that."

Anakin sighed. "We can't help who we love or don't love, dear. That's true as much for Boba Fett as it is for anyone. I shouldn't have loved your mother, any more than he feels he should love you. I was a Jedi. She was a politician, just like you."

"You two are a lot alike too, I take it?"

He laughed. "Somewhat. He's a bounty hunter. Though his father's code has a rule about attachments as the Jedi Code did, it isn't quite as solid. He just has no luck."

"You lost your parent too, though."

"Yeah. But she lived until I was in my teens. And I took revenge for her death." He sighed a bit. "Boba never got that chance. Palpatine, with my help, killed the Jedi who murdered his father. But it's better that way. He'd have just lived in guilt as I did, I'm sure."

"I doubt that."

"Oh?"

"Fett moves beyond his past, and his emotions. He concerns himself with his own survival. But that isn't what drives him. Justice is."

"So he'll be fine."

"Probably."

"Then why are you still feeling so sad for him, Leia?"

She frowned at him. "I don't know. I just have this feeling that even Boba can only take so much pain before he finally breaks. I just don't want to be the cause of his last straw…"

Anakin shook his head. "I wouldn't worry too much about Boba Fett, Leia. He can take care of himself."

"I hope you're right."

Leia curled up in her bed after a long day. The spot beside her was as empty as it had been since her husband passed. She slid her hand under the pillow, meaning to hug at the soft object, but her hand found something hard and cold. When the object was removed, she frowned. Boba had left behind his hold-out blaster.

She got out of her bed, and shuffled over to her com with a yawn. Maybe he'd left it there on purpose, but she wasn't going to take the chance. The sleek silver blaster had belonged to his father.

When she pressed in for Fett's com channel, she frowned. She didn't want to talk to him. Not that he spoke much if it seemed unnecessary. But she really didn't want to see the grief she'd caused him. Maybe he'd be in that helmet. Maybe she wouldn't have to see.

She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding when she saw the familiar visor.

"Yes?" Fett sounded impatient.

Leia lifted the blaster into view. "You left this here."

"I did."

"Any particular reason?"

"You should not be so trusting in your safety, Leia. It will protect you. Keep it."

"But this was Jango's.."

"Yes."

"I don't want to strip you of one of the few things you have of him, Boba."

Fett adjusted something at the controls of his ship. "It's safer with you than with me. Its twin was lost. I'm sure my father would love to know it went to you."

She frowned. "Are you sure?"

There was no answer. Fett simply disengaged the com.

Leia sighed, and went back to the bed, looking over the sleek blaster. "I will never understand that man.."

Fett sat on his ship for a long while, just drifting out in space between hyperspace jumps. He slid his helmet off his head, and stared out the viewport, frowning. _One woman, and I've got myself all worked up. What's gotten into me?_ He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Women can really mess with your head. You should already know this."

Boba smirked over at the shade of his father. "You should know. If there's one man with as many women troubles as me, it's you."

"I never married the one I liked."

"You were probably the smart one on that point."

Jango shrugged. "Who knows?" He smiled over at his son. "At least you wouldn't have been a clone if I had. You'd look like my son, instead of a duplicate of me." He leaned into the passenger seat. "And it could still work out with Leia. I wouldn't give it up so easily."

Boba tapped a finger on the dome of his helmet. "Even if she does love me some day, I doubt she would be able to walk my path, dad. She barely agrees with what I do as it is. Sintas, at least, was a fellow bounty hunter."

"You're just as incapable of giving up the hunt as I was. But you might be surprised, Boba. It's amazing what people will do for those they care about."

Boba closed his eyes. "I always seem to pick the difficult ones."

"Just another challenge, son."

"This one might be the end of me."

"Let's hope not."


	24. Chapter 24

Nearly a year passed with relative ease. Leia worked on the Senate to try and get laws passed to make smuggling certain merchandise more illegal, and to try and get drug lords and crime bosses locked up tight. She did this for more than herself, in the hopes that one day, her friend could live out a normal life. Maybe, she'd thought, if his clients were all gone, he would have no more reason to do what he did now. Maybe he could finally find some happiness.

It was something to strive for, after all. Something to take her mind off of Han.

The twins missed their father, but they were so young that it was relatively easy to adjust them to a life without him. After all, they had their uncle Luke as a male role model. In hindsight, Luke was probably a better model anyway. Han had done things that hadn't been very legal. She knew he'd grown past most of that when he joined the Rebellion, but it had still been there. He had still been pretty good at getting into trouble.

Leia, in her spare time between diplomatic missions off-world, and Senatorial debates, occupied herself by following Boba Fett's career. She found it relatively simple for her to do it, since the chip he'd given her contained more than just his com channels and codes. It had contained files that had been sealed by the Empire ages ago; the location of Kamino, files on Jango and the clones, even old files on Fett's ventures when his father died. She found she could tell which bounties he'd collected, simply by how they'd been captured or killed.

This probably wasn't the best use of her time, but Fett was a man she could trust to be himself. In times where she didn't even trust herself, this was the most comfort she could get from a man. Apparently, he'd foreseen her need of it. Or he'd simply wanted her to be able to track him in case she had need of him.

But why would she ever need a ruthless bounty hunter, really? She'd called on him for comfort, not for a job. That had been his original intention. But she didn't need him in that respect. No bounties that the Republic itself couldn't handle. Or so she thought.

She received a notice from the Senate that a rather high-profile and violent criminal had escaped from their prison. They didn't know how, and they'd lost the trail entirely. Leia Organa knew now why Fett had left her so much to find him by. Fett had, himself, escaped from that prison. If anyone could find a man like Boran Talos, it was him.

But could she, after all this time, call upon Fett again? Would he even answer, after she hurt him? She hoped so.

Boba Fett's helmet revealed nothing, even over the vid-screen in her room. That thing was as unfeeling as the man's reputation. His voice was just as cold. "What do you need?"

"What makes you think I need anything? Maybe I just want to talk." Leia teased at him a bit, smirking. She was trying to lighten the mood. Fett was a very intimidating man, after all. He was less-so when he'd been around her.

"If you wanted to talk, I imagine it would have been sooner." He sounded a little impatient with her, but otherwise betrayed nothing of what he was feeling at all.

She frowned at him. "I didn't want to bother you, after how you left, Boba. I thought you were angry with me." A light sigh escaped her as she leaned back. "I need your services. Boran Talos has escaped prison. I think he might try to kill me or the kids, since it was my testimony that put him in there. The Republic's security force lost his trail."

Fett clasped his hands over his chest as he leaned into the captain's chair on his ship. "You want me to find him before he finds you. Is that it?"

"That sums it up fairly well."

"As you wish." He reached up to shut off the com.

"Boba.."

His hand stopped, visor looking over at the projector port.

"I'm sorry if I upset you."

Fett watched her in silence for a moment. "I got over it."

"Why don't I believe you?"

The com went silent, and she frowned at the screen. Would she have even called him if she wasn't in danger? Did she now feel for him, as she knew he must still feel for her? It was so obvious, after speaking with him. Even with that helmet on. It still hurt him that she had not returned those feelings of his. She imagined that it must hurt even now. Even after nearly a year. She didn't know what she felt about him.

Fett growled at the com. He'd sworn his loyalty to her, so he would do as she instructed. But he didn't have to like it. She hadn't even spoken to him in so long. Why he continued to care was a mystery, even to him. It made him so angry. But anger wouldn't serve him well at all. Meditation first.

He set a course to land on an asteroid. Out here, he wouldn't be bothered, and his current quarry could wait down in the holding cells a while longer.

"You have no luck with women at all."

Fett spun, blaster drawn. It was useless to him with Anakin, so he slid it back over his shoulder. "I know." He went to sit on his bunk, pulling the helmet off.

Anakin watched him, arms crossed. "Part of me wonders why you fell for my daughter. She was married to a man who was your enemy. You two don't exactly see eye-to-eye."

"She is a strong spirit. Naïve, but strong. Like her mother."

"You didn't know Padmé, Boba."

"No. But you've told me a great deal about her, remember?" The hunter quirked a brow at the Jedi's spirit. "Or have you forgotten all of that?"

"I thought you would have forgotten." Anakin rubbed at his face. "I don't know why I even told you."

Boba smirked. "I have a very good memory, Anakin." He set his helmet beside him. "Are you here just to disapprove of my caring for your daughter?"

"I don't disapprove, Boba. If I can trust anyone with her, it should be you." He smirked at the bounty hunter. "I'm here to offer my company and comfort. We're friends, after all. And I know how anger can undo a man."

"I won't let it get the better of me. You should know that."

"You won't mean to. She's confused, I think. Lost. You're the only 'constant' that she has. I'm sure that, in time, she might learn to care for you."

"People love others because they do, Anakin. Not because they learn to. Either she cares or she doesn't, and that is simply the way of things."

"So you're not concerned about your feelings?"

"I am." He sighed. "I'm not sure I can overcome this, as I have overcome so many other things. I have struggled to put her out of my mind, out of my heart. But it seems impossible. I should never have let her in."

"I'd say it's too late for that. What are you going to do?"

"I am going to do my job, Anakin. I can't allow myself to be distracted, especially now. Talos isn't a man one can be distracted while hunting. I certainly will not allow harm to come to her, despite the pain."

"How long did it take you to overcome the loss of your father, Boba?"

Fett looked down at the ground. "I didn't. I simply lived as he would have wanted me to."

"Then just continue to do that. It hurts, but you're a man who can do what needs to be done, Fett. You always have been."

Boba gave a soft chuckle. "Indeed. Thank you for your guidance, Anakin."

"Any time."


	25. Chapter 25

A lot of you have been hoping I put more detail into the hunt. Sad to say, I didn't. I wrote this section over a year ago. It's really hard for me to think in details, and I'm sorry for that. I'm trying very hard for the more recent additions (Chapter 40+) to have a lot more detail than are in these earlier chapters. I can't just re-write it, as I doubt I could remember what I was even thinking when I wrote this. Please bear with me. :/

* * *

Boran Talos was a hard man to find, but he was being hunted by the one man who could find any quarry. Boba Fett perched himself up on a building near where Talos was staying, watching him silently through the scope of a sniper rifle. Usually, he would get in close. Take them out so they would see it was he who'd ended them. However, Fett had seen this man's security force. This window was his only access point. If he killed his target in the same instant, that was just a bonus.

It brought back memories. When he was just a child, he'd shot a man in the head with this very rifle. His father had finished that man off. This time, he was alone. He waited for the right instant, and squeezed the trigger. The window gave way with ease to the bolt, but deflected it enough to strike Talos on the right shoulder. He fell, and Fett ignited his jetpack, slinging the EE-3 off his shoulder. He blew through the rest of the window, and stood over the man, blaster aimed for his head.

"Boba Fett! You're no Republic commando!" Talos hissed, slinking away from the bounty hunter. "Why are you here, Fett? We should be in business together on this! Organa is taking out everyone we both work for! She'll take you out like she did me!"

Fett narrowed his eyes behind the visor. "Organa is under my protection." He blasted the man's hand as it reached for his blaster.

Talos screamed, now completely defenseless. "Blast you, Fett! Why?!"

"I don't have to answer to a man like you, Boran." He walked over, and plucked the taller man from the ground.

"You better kill me, Fett. Or I swear I'll do everything in my power to end you both."

Fett's blaster rested under his chin, and he pulled the trigger. Nothing. He felt nothing at all. He could still kill in cold blood and feel nothing at all. So why could he still love Leia? How could he kill someone like this, and still feel love?

He sighed, dragging the corpse back to his ship. It made no sense at all.

He threw the corpse down at Leia's feet, expression just as cold and calm as the mask that hid it. Part of him regretted the decision to deliver her would-be killer straight to her doorstep. The rest simply wanted to see what she would do. He was a hunter, and nothing would ever change that. Fett wanted Leia to know him for what he was. He wanted her to love him, but he knew she couldn't if she didn't accept this. Death followed him like a plague. It was part of the job. Business.

Leia stepped back, eyes wide. "You killed him!"

"Yes."

"Why? He should have answered for his crimes by a jury, Fett."

"You told me to get him. You did not specify 'alive.'"

She glared daggers at the hunter, hands on her hips. "You can't play judge, jury, and executioner, Boba."

He motioned to the corpse. "I can, and I did. He was a threat."

"I should arrest you. This isn't legal."

Fett crossed his arms. "The law is more important than your life?"

"Isn't your code more important than your life, Boba? The law is the code I live by, just as you live by your father's…" She sighed, and looked down at the corpse. "This isn't right."

"I deal the justice I see fit."

Leia called out her guards to remove the corpse. "I can't stand behind this, Boba."

He stepped over to her, removing his helmet. A guard at the door stared in shock. "I am what I am, Leia. Nothing will ever change that. Take away those I work for, I will still be a hunter. You can accept that, or not." His face fell out of his carefully crafted cold expression, filled with pain. "I love you. But I cannot become something I am not for you."

She looked up at him, frowning. He still loved her. It hurt her to see him like that. But why should it? Why did she care if she hurt the feelings of the galaxy's most notorious bounty hunter? Did she have feelings for him, buried somewhere under everything else? "You're exposed out here, Fett. You can put your helmet back on."

"I don't care. Tell me that you feel nothing at all. Give me something. Anything." He was frustrated. What bothered him the most, was that she hadn't even said she _didn't_ love him. She hadn't said one way or another. That hurt more than anything else. He needed to know.

Leia stared up at the hunter. He wanted to face her, without the helmet on. He wanted to look her in the eye when she said she didn't love him. But did she not? What _did_ she feel for him? "I don't know, Boba. I don't agree with your line of work. I don't agree with.. that." She motioned to the direction her guards had dragged the corpse off to.

Fett's eyes closed, and he looked down and away from her. "I need to know, one way or the other."

"I know." She sighed. "I do love you. Or part of me does. But I don't know if I can walk your path with you, Boba. It's filled with death and blood. I don't know if I can accept what you do. And I don't know if I'm _in love_ with you."

His brows drew together. "I see. So it is both 'yes' and 'no.'"

She frowned. "Yeah. That's about it. I'm sorry. I care for you, Boba. I pity you. But our paths are just too different."

He set his helmet back into place, and turned to leave. At least he knew. She cared for him, but couldn't be with him. Much like Sintas. At least he didn't marry her before he discovered that she couldn't walk his path with him. Perhaps it was for the best. His life would just put her in danger. The thought didn't make it any easier. But, like his former wife, he would simply have to move past this pain. Another twist from the dagger that had plunged its way into his heart when Jango died. Again, he was shattered and uncertain.

Leia wanted to go after him. She wanted things to be different. But Boba Fett would always be Boba Fett, and even a love she didn't know he was capable of would never change that. He would continue to be the one thing in her universe that never changed. But it hurt to watch him leave. She knew he hurt too, and that just made it worse. He had no one to fall back on. No one to comfort him in the dark times. Maybe it would be different some day. Though, she doubted it.

Leia knew she had lied to fett a little. She knew that she had fallen in love with him. She tried to tell herself otherwise, but it was all a lie. Luke had contacted her to check up, obviously sensing something was off.

"Leia.. what's wrong?" Luke sounded concerned, his hologram frowning deeply. His sister was crying, several hours after Fett had left her place.

"I don't know what to do, Luke. I can't be with him. I just can't. But why can I also not live with myself, letting him be out there alone?"

Luke looked confused. "Sis, you need to calm down a bit, and rewind your thoughts. You lost me. Who can't you be with?"

"…Boba. He's all alone out there, Luke."

"Fett? Of course he is. He's always been a bit of a loner. Why do you feel you need to be with him?" He paused. "You.. oh blast. Leia, tell me you didn't fall in love with Boba Fett."

"It would be a lie…"

"He's not a man you should love, sis. He's dangerous. I know we trained him, but that doesn't change who he is, or what he does. Trust me.. friend or foe, it's safer you not get involved with a man like that."

"Guess I have a soft spot for the scum of the galaxy." She rubbed at her eyes, frowning. "He loves me, Luke. He said it himself. I didn't think he could. But he does.

What do I do? I love him.. but I'm so afraid. I don't agree with his choices, but he can't change them now. Should I even ask him to?"

Luke rubbed at his temples with a long sigh. "Neither of us agrees with his choices, Leia. But they're his to make. Not ours. Do what you think is right."

"I don't know what's right anymore."

"You always pick the hard ones, Leia. Han was a smuggler, before he met us. He continued to do it for a while after, too. You never agreed with that, but you knew he did it for a reason. That was his life, and his choice. Fett is a bounty hunter. You can accept that it's his choice to live that life, and love him for it, as you loved Han. Or, you can get over him now, and save yourself the grief. I can't tell you what you should choose."

She sighed and looked down. "I want to make it so he's not alone anymore. The universe has been cruel enough to him. I want to see him smile happily, like Jango said he used to. But I don't want to have to accept what he does. I can't walk that path of death."

"Then it's best you just leave him to his loneliness, Leia. You'll only hurt him if you refuse to walk the path he's chosen. He can't change it, any more than the sun can change its course across the sky. Boba Fett is a man set in his ways. Either you accept it, or you've already doomed you both."

Leia slumped. "Everything we've fought and strove for would be for nothing if I changed my opinion now…"

"I don't think he would want you to change, Leia. He just needs someone to accept him for who he is, and always will be. If you can't, you're both better off away from each other."

"How can I not change, and still accept him for what he does? He kills people. Deals justice without a fair trial."

"You can accept that, in his own way, he is helping the Republic get criminals off the streets. Fett deals with the people our system fails to deal with properly. He makes sure that those people answer for their crimes."

She stared at Luke's holo. He was right. Fett was never part of the Empire, he simply upheld their justice, because he thought it the right thing to do. He was never on either side. And, she realized, he still wasn't. The Republic stood where the Empire once did, and that was all that had really changed for Fett. He still upheld the laws of the galaxy, in his own way.

"Thank you, Luke."

"Sure. But I think you're making a mistake. Fett's path is a hard one to walk. Especially for someone like you. If he loves you, like you say he does, he'll try to push you away. I want you to let him, more than anything. But that's for you to decide."

Leia was worried when Fett didn't answer his com. It had been several hours since she tried. Maybe he was just working. Somewhere out there, meeting with a client to discuss his next target. She didn't think he could get too far in such a short time.

Now, though, she was pacing. Why wasn't he answering?

She tried again, trying this time to connect with his direct com channel. Maybe he wasn't on the _Slave_. The synthesized voice that answered was more than a welcome sound. Audio only, as the helmet's com always was.

"What is it?" There was blaster fire in the next instant, and a closer blaster sound.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you on a job.."

"I'm still on Corellia. Met up with another hunter, who I'm having a bit of an argument with." More blaster shots were heard.

She quirked a brow. "An argument about what, pray tell?"

"About who to hunt, and who not to."

"I see. Who is this hunter after, Boba?"

"..You."

Leia's heart skipped a beat. Fett was out at the landing pads, fending off a fellow bounty hunter who was there.. for her. He'd mentioned that there had been a bounty on her head, but she didn't think for a moment that someone would actually take it. She was too well-protected, even without Fett there. Or so she'd thought.

Her attention was caught by the sound of a blaster much closer to herself. "Boba, I don't think the one you have there is alone. I think someone's here."

"I'm on my way."

Her hand went to her side, where she kept the custom WESTAR-34 that Boba had given her. Her small hand slid it from its holster. It was certainly more her size than the rifle she had around here somewhere. And nearly as powerful. Jango had certainly known how to pick a good pistol. She hid in her house, and hoped that the kids were safe upstairs. She'd stop them down here.

_I'll kill to defend my family. Without thought. Maybe I'm more like Fett than I want to believe._ She sighed. Had Boba killed Talos because he'd threatened her and the kids? Was he just defending that which he cared for, as she was now? She realized that she didn't know. She'd found his actions cold. But perhaps they weren't.

The first of the hunters slunk into the room, blaster rifle at the ready. Leia peeked around the corner, took aim with her pistol, and fired two shots into that man's body. He fell, dead, and Leia hid back behind the corner. Maybe there wouldn't be more.

Wishful thinking. Three other shadows were seen outside, and she frowned. She wouldn't be able to hide from all of them. They were all in different areas. One was coming through to her right, one to the left, and another behind the corner she was posted at. Why were there so many? Why such a large team, for one woman?

She raised Jango's old pistol, and whipped around the corner to take a shot at the hunter who was there. But this was foolish, she thought, because she soon felt the coldness of a blaster at the back of her own head.

"Kindly hand that back here, miss Organa." The voice was heard through a filter, like Boba's. This one was female, but she recognized that particular sound. A Mandalorian helmet.

Leia complied, hoping Boba wasn't too far away. "You won't get away with this."

"Your pet hunter won't be a problem. We managed to exile his father. I doubt he'll put up more of a fight." The pistol was taken, and she examined it. "Come to think of it, this was one of his, wasn't it? How sentimental."

"I'm a prominent member of the Republic Senate! The Jedi will never– "

"The Jedi think you're on your way to Coruscant right now, Miss Organa. When the Remnant gave us a sample of your DNA, it wasn't hard to create a clone of you to use as we see fit. We just had to wait for her to be ready."

A clone. Boba wasn't going to like this at all. "How did you get a cloner to agree to your demands?"

"When the Kaminoans were scattered, we ended up with a few who worked on the clones for the Old Republic. It wasn't hard to get a new facility up and running. Now walk."

Leia frowned, and followed her instructions. Did these people know about Boba? Did they know he was a clone? Surely, the Kaminoans who worked for them did. Fett had grown up on Kamino for the first ten years of his life. Part of her hoped they hadn't told them the truth about Jango's son. Boba Fett didn't like to associate himself as a clone.

A few sounds alerted Leia and her Mando captor of another presence nearby. Both of her team dropped like stones, grasping at their throats for air as the toxin of Fett's darts killed them both.

The female shoved her blaster at Leia's back, and held onto her. "Fett! I know that was you! Thanks for making it so I don't have to pay them, but I'd leave it at that if you want the Senator to stay alive!"

"You're in no position to be making demands, Es'ka." Fett's whipcord was around her neck, jerking her off Leia before she could react.

Es'ka grabbed at the cord, and put her blaster up to it, shooting the strand free before pulling it off. "Blast you!" She raised her weapon to fire, but Boba was faster. Two bolts impacted into the woman's armor plating, knocking her to the ground.

Fett walked up to her, and pointed his blaster down at the black and blue helmet. "You never were a match for me, Es'ka. I don't know why you even try."

A hiss sounded from the girl's helmet. "Death Watch will hunt you down if you kill me, Fett."

"I'm not going to kill you." He looked at Leia. "I'm sure the lady would love for you to answer some questions."

Leia nodded, retrieving the WESTAR from the Mandalorian girl. "Who hired you?"

"You can't force me to answer anything. I'll die before I give up my contact." Es'ka tried to attack, but Fett simply nailed her in the helmet with the butt of his EE-3. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

"You never were easy to work with, either."

"I thought you didn't get along with other Mandos."

"I think it should be obvious now that I don't." He slung his blaster over his shoulder, and picked up the girl in armor.

"You referred to her by name." Leia lead him to a room where they could interrogate the girl. She helped Boba get her armor off, leaving the flight-suit beneath. Es'ka wasn't a very pretty girl, as standards went. Her face was too square, nose too broad. Her skin was pale, and she was blond. It matched too closely.

"We've met before. That's all." He leaned against the wall by the door, arms crossed.

"Not on friendly terms?"

"Never is, with them. Especially not Death Watch."

"You wear Mandalorian armor, and don't get along with your own people. I will never understand you, Fett."

He shrugged. "My father was Mandalorian. He adhered to their traditions. To their code. He was betrayed for that. I am not one to repeat my father's mistakes, despite any blood relation I might have to any of them. The line of Fett ends with me. I have no clan. No remaining family."

She sighed. "I suppose I'd have a dislike for them too."

There was silence until Es'ka woke, with Fett's blaster held ready to blast her head off. She just glared at him. "Shoot me. I won't talk. It's against the code."

"I want answers, and I'm sure my friend here can do worse than kill you. This hunt has put me and my family at risk. Call me a little desperate, but I'll get the answers one way or another. Who hired you?" Leia spoke with conviction.

Es'ka spit at Leia, which earned her a harsh strike to her shoulder by the butt-end of Fett's blaster. She cringed, but simply glared at them, defiant. "I am dead anyway. I'll say nothing."

Leia frowned at Fett. "Do you know what she means?"

"Death Watch tends to kill those who fail their missions. They're nothing but a group of Mandalorian terrorists who claim to follow the old ways. Conquest and destruction for a bygone era."

"You sound upset about that.."

"They have no honor. They tarnish the very code they claim to follow."

Leia nodded a bit. She didn't know the Mandalorian code, but she knew that Fett did. He may not follow it, but his father had, once. No doubt, Jango had taught him of it.

Es'ka bared her teeth at Boba. "You don't follow it any more than we do!"

"_I_ never claimed to follow that code, Es'ka. I'm no Mandalorian."

"How dare you wear our armor, and claim that you're not one of us, Fett."

"My father was. I wear it to honor him."

"You're as pathetic as he was." She screamed as Fett blasted her arm.

"Boba!" Leia objected.

"No one insults my father." He aimed his blaster down at her leg. "Tell us who hired you now, or I'll blast you away bit by bit."

Es'ka swallowed hard. She absolutely believed him. "The Imperial Remnant. They're offering double for Organa, dead. So long as we bring back her kids alive."

"Why does the Remnant want her children?"

"Because they're Jedi. Something about a new Sith Lord needing apprentices. I don't know any more than that, I swear!"

Leia frowned. "They aren't getting my children."

"The clone was meant to summon them to Coruscant with her once we were finished with you. But she was also our contingency plan."

"..Clone?"

"Apparently, they cloned me for something. This is bigger than just us, I think."

Fett was silent for a long moment. "What's the contingency?"

"The clone will attack the Senate, then flee heading back to Corellia. Her ship will detonate in Hyperspace, leaving no trace. They'll follow your trail, and you'll be seen as a traitor. We have a plant inside the children's home where the twins will be sent when you're arrested."

Leia went completely pale. "But.. I would never do that! They know I wouldn't!"

"The clone will act as though she is you, finally snapped after the loss of your husband. They won't know better, and you'll take the fall for her."

Fett sneered behind his visor, and shot Es'ka in the head. She was of no use now. He moved over to grab Leia by the arm. "We have to go. Now."

She stared as she watched the Mando girl die, and pulled away from the bounty hunter. "I can't run, Boba. I'm not the enemy. I'll prove my innocence."

"You're not innocent to them now, Leia. The evidence will have already been planted for all trails to point to you. Get your kids, and get on my ship if you want to remain united with them." He turned, and walked for the exit. "Unless you'd rather they fall into the hands of the Sith."

Leia frowned. Fett was right. He'd been through their legal system before. It was weighed against her right now. She ran to pack and get the kids onto the _Slave I_. If anyone could get her children to safety, out of the Republic and Remnant's reach, it would be Boba Fett.


	26. Chapter 26

Busy couple of weeks, so two installments again. Sorry, everyone!

* * *

The twins had to ride down in the cargo hold, but Boba had tried his best to make them comfortable. Leia and C-3PO were up with him in the cockpit. The senator wasn't paying much attention to anything, even as they dropped hyperspace over Kamino. It was the most out-of-the-way planet Fett could think of. A lot of people didn't even know where it was, and the Remnant wouldn't think to look there. Typically, the cloners wouldn't harbor a fugitive.

Boba Fett would convince them otherwise.

It wasn't hard to get landing clearance. The Kaminoans welcomed him with open arms, even though they would just as surely turn him in if the New Republic came. They probably wouldn't. It was the one place he could feel welcome, even if it wasn't really 'home' anymore.

Fett let Leia take her own time, going out to get the droid and the children into the new quarters. He'd called ahead, and arranged them all into a shared quarters. It meant moving from the room he'd shared with his father. The one twin bunk wouldn't be big enough for all of them.

Once they were all getting settled in, with an introduction to the world and the rules of the city thanks to one of the Kaminoans, Fett went back to the _Slave_ to wait for Leia. He simply sat at the back of the cockpit, watching her silently.

"Is it hard being a fugitive?" Her voice was so soft. Meek.

"Yes." Boba wasn't going to lie to her, and tell her that it would be easy. It wasn't.

Leia looked over at him, rubbing tears from her eyes. "Are you going to leave us here, Boba?"

"I must track down the truth of this, Leia. Clear your name."

"Why? You're not usually one to prove people's innocence."

"Because, Leia.. I love you. As I understand it, people help those they care for. Unless I missed something."

She smiled a little, and slid out of the seat. She got out to the ramp of the ship, and blinked. What she saw was simply astounding. The sky was stormy, rain fell all around. Everything was smooth and metal and rounded. A giant sea was all that could be seen out in a few directions. "Where are we?"

"Kamino. You'll be safe here."

She looked back at the hunter, quirking a brow. "This is where you were born?"

"In this very facility. Taun We will show you to our quarters." He gestured over to the door, where a tall, sleek Kaminoan waited for her inside.

"'Our?'"

"I thought it would be best if we shared quarters for now, just in case. Don't worry, we have separate rooms." He nodded to her. "Go on now."

She sighed. "Thank you, Boba. I don't know what I'd do without you. Not when something like this had to happen…" A hug was given to the hunter. His cold armor was wet, but she didn't mind. He returned the hug, which made her smile a bit. Then she headed inside.

Half way inside, she looked back to watch the _Slave I_ lift off. He had to go fix this. That bounty hunter was going out of his way to make sure she was safe, and her family. She wondered if they would have to somehow pay for their own stay, or if he was paying for it.

Leia looked up at the tall and graceful creature that was Taun We. "Hello. He said you would show me around?"

Taun We gave a graceful nod, and motioned for the human to follow her. "This way." After a few moments of walking, she looked over. "Boba asked me to relay a message. He has forbidden you from using your own credit account, so you will not be tracked here. But not to worry. He has arranged for us to care for you in his absence."

"So he's paying for us, too…"

"This is his home as much as it is ours, Miss Organa. He may not see it as such, but we do. All that he is paying for is your comfort. The room and board is free of charge to all citizens of Kamino."

"He's considered a citizen?"

"All of our clones are considered citizens, Miss Organa. They are born here, as sure as any of us are. Boba is an exceptional case as well, since this was also Jango's home for a time." Taun We stopped by a door, and motioned to it. "Your quarters. Please, let us know if you or your family needs anything at all."

"Thank you." She frowned a bit. "Did you know Boba.. before?"

"I have known him all his life. Why do you ask?"

"I'd like to know what he was like, before his father died. That's all."

"Humans are so strange. He was like any other child." She laughed softly. "And a troublesome one. The others would pick on him, but then he would play a joke on them. His father often encouraged the others to test Boba's skills, which he learned very young from Jango."

She quirked a brow. "Thinking of Fett as a normal kid is weird. He's not exactly a normal man."

"Boba changed a lot when Jango died, I'm afraid. He was so very young." She shrugged. "He turned out like his father, I'd say. If a little less.. expressive."

"Jango was expressive?" She laughed a bit. This was all quite fascinating.

"More than Boba is, yes."

Leia nodded. "Thank you again, Taun We. I'll make sure to let you know if we need anything. But are you sure it's alright for us to be here?"

"Boba asked us to treat you as though you were his family, Miss Organa. We shall respect his wishes. Farewell for now." The Kaminoan bowed gracefully, then left.

She turned and opened the door, walking through. Everything was so white here. It looked like an over-sized medical facility, just like Boba said. But then, she remembered, it sort of was. She didn't mind. It would be safer here than anywhere further into the galaxy. Kamino was beyond the outer rim, after all.

"Momma, look! Lookit all the water!" Jacen pointed out the window, grinning wide. "It's huge!"

"The whole planet is covered in water, Jacen." Leia smiled, taking a seat.

"Ooo." The boy said, mesmerized.

Boba Fett went straight to Yavin IV from Kamino. If anyone would believe Leia was innocent, and help him get information, it was her brother. They hadn't spoken since he'd left the Order, but Luke had known he wouldn't stay. He knew Fett was a hunter, and always would be.

Landing permission on Yavin IV was difficult, however. He was starting to wonder if he should have just thrown up his cloaking and jammers and gone down there without asking. Finally, however, he was granted permission. He landed at the 'secure' pad, surrounded by Jedi. None of them liked him. Even if he'd trained with them for a time.

It was Kyle Katarn who greeted him, not Luke. "What are you doing here, Fett?"

"I need to speak with Master Skywalker."

"Luke's busy right now. His sister is missing, and they have vids of her killing one of the other senators. Apparently, she couldn't handle Han's death as well as we thought."

"I know where Leia is."

Katarn blinked, surprised. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"You can tell me. We'll go pick her up. Make sure she's treated well."

"I will only tell Luke."

"We can just arrest you."

The helmet leaned in, nearly close enough to touch. "You can try."

Kyle felt himself stiffen involuntarily. Fett didn't need the Force to be frightening. The man had been able to kill Jedi before he'd become a Force-user. He stepped aside. "Let the hunter through. But follow him."

The others obeyed, following Fett to Luke's office. Luke was busy trying to assure the senate that Leia would be found, and that she would face Jedi justice for her crimes. It wouldn't be as harsh as theirs. But the senator was having none of it. She was a senator, so he was demanding that she face Republic law.

"You will deliver her to us, Skywalker. If you Jedi truly uphold the New Republic laws, you'll see to it that she faces our judgment. It wasn't a Jedi she killed."

"I can't do that, senator. Leia is a Jedi. As such, she needs to face Jedi justice…"

"Leia Organa is a criminal!" The com shut down an instant after this, a hole put into it by Fett's blaster.

The other Jedi who had come with the hunter grabbed for him, trying to arrest him now that he'd 'threatened' Master Skywalker. They had just been waiting for an excuse, really. But they didn't seem to remember that Fett knew Jedi very well. He stepped back, and slammed their heads together as they came in. They fell unconscious, and he simply stepped over them.

Luke frowned. "Do you need to make it look so easy?" He sighed, and rubbed at his temples. "This is a disaster. Please tell me you aren't here to help hunt her down for the Republic."

"I am here to prove her innocence."

The Jedi Master stared blankly at the hunter in front of him. Boba Fett didn't prove innocence for anyone. Or, at least, he thought not. Apparently, he was either mistaken, or Fett was a very good liar. "Innocence?"

"..Yes."

"And how do you know she's innocent?"

"I was with her when the senator was killed on Coruscant. We were at her home on Corellia."

Luke quirked a brow. "You have my attention, Fett. How could she kill someone in the Senate, and be home on Corellia at the same time?"

"She was cloned."

"And how do you know the one you were with isn't this 'clone?'"

Fett tapped a finger on his blaster. "I know clones."

Luke sighed, and nodded. "I suppose you would. But how do you plan to prove the one who killed the senator was a clone? Your word isn't going to stand up in court."

"I plan to find the facility, and force a confession out of the ones who cloned her."

"So why are you here, then?"

"I don't have legal access to Republic records. You do. I need everything you have on the Imperial Remnant, and I need that information legally. Otherwise, the confession will never stand."

"You know a lot about the legal system…"

"I've been on the wrong end of it more than once."

Luke nodded a bit. "Alright.." He stood, and picked up a datapad, putting all of the information Fett needed onto it. He handed it over with a frown. "I take it you know where my sister is…"

"She's safe. That's all you need to know right now."

"The less I know…"

"The less it can be used against both of us." Fett finished.

"You're a highly paranoid man, Boba." Luke smiled at this fact as the hunter pocketed his information.

"I didn't get as far as I have by being complacent, Luke."

Luke watched as Fett left, shaking his head.


	27. Chapter 27

After careful research, Fett located the cloning facility. Since he knew everything they needed, and now, he had the records of it all, it hadn't been difficult. The difficult part had been formulating the plan to get close to one of the cloners. He just needed one; their pet Kaminoan. She would be the easiest to get to confess. But she would be the hardest one to get to. It took him a week to get it all together.

She was like a carefully-guarded treasure. So many guards and security systems while in her labs that even Fett couldn't hope to get past all of them.

No, he would take her during the short duration she was allowed outside the facility. Kaminoans needed water, after all, or they would dry out so badly that they died. This one chose a bath house thirty clicks from the main facility. She was transported by guards, but he wouldn't have to deal with the security system at all.

So he set himself up in the bath house, without his armor. He wore Jedi robes, his face hidden most of the time by a hood. They didn't seem to mind, they had Jedi in and out of the bath house all the time. Not all Jedi kept blasters, but they didn't ask him about it. He carried a dart launcher under his robes, not planning to even use the blaster really.

No one but that Kaminoan would recognize him, and he was betting everything on that Kaminoan's curiosity. He would show himself just enough to peak her interest. His father's clones were rare these days. Those that got the gene treatments to stop their rapid aging went into hiding. After all, once the Emperor had figured out how to get just as much loyalty from the academy students, keeping Jango's clones had become a liability. They'd been hunted down and killed as surely as the Jedi before them.

His bet won, of course. The Kaminoan saw him, just for that brief instant, and followed him to a less secure part of the bath house with only two guards.

Fett shot the guards with the darts from behind, and pulled the blaster as he closed the door behind the sleek Kaminoan. "Your kind are predictable."

The Kaminoan gasped, turning around to see the clone of Jango staring her down. "You really are one of them, aren't you? Jango Fett's clone. I haven't seen one of you since the Purge…" She approached him. "What is it you want?"

Boba smirked slightly. "I am his son." He leveled the blaster at her head. "I want you to come with me, to clear the name of Leia Organa."

"..Boba? Boba Fett?" She stared in awe, mouth slightly agape as she stopped. "Of.. of course. I will do whatever you ask. Please, don't kill me."

"Good." He pulled his hood back up, and took the Kaminoan back out. The other guards were coming in now, just as he expected. He took out two of them before the other three noticed and started returning fire.

Boba dropped the blaster in favor of his lightsaber, easily reflecting the blaster bolts back to the original sources. The guard fell, and he hooked the saber back to his belt, and picked up the blaster. "Come on, then."

The Kaminoan obeyed, her eyes wide in surprise. She didn't understand why this clone could use a lightsaber so very well. This was, after all, the unaltered clone, Boba. The one that had been created without any programming or age acceleration. He shouldn't be able to use the Force. How interesting.

It didn't take too long to get back to Yavin IV. Fett didn't dare deliver this Kaminoan himself. He would let Luke do it, after she answered his questions.

"A cloner, huh?"

"Yes." Fett stood beside the tall creature, watching Skywalker carefully from behind his visor.

"And she'll answer the questions we have about this clone that impersonated Leia?"

"She has agreed to cooperate."

The Kaminoan bowed a bit. "I would be happy to help. I'm afraid I didn't know the clone would be used to frame Miss Organa for a crime against the Republic. Kamino does not want a war."

"..Kamino." Luke frowned. That planet was still off the charts. Yet, here stood a native of that very planet. _Technically_, he thought, _two of them_. Boba Fett had also been born on Kamino, after all. "Alright. Come with us, miss…"

"Auri Ma." The Kaminoan offered.

"Indeed. Thank you, Boba. I won't forget this.."

"I didn't for this for you, Skywalker." Fett turned to leave.

Luke watched him with a frown. "I will never understand that man."

Auri gave a soft laugh. "He's a lot like his father."

"I wouldn't know." He led the sleek creature to the interrogation room.

Fett perched on a precipice above the Council chambers, his sensors focused on the interior as they questioned the cloner. They had a few Senate representatives over holo-com to oversee the interrogation. Boba wanted to know if Leia was safe now. Would she be able to return to her own home?

"Did you create a clone of Leia Organa Solo?" Luke's voice was measured and calm.

"Yes."

"Did you know the purpose of this clone?"

"No. I was only told to make her less independent than the original host, and that she should age as fast as possible. Thanks to Jango Fett's clones, I knew how to accelerate her aging to within a few months."

"So you had no intention of this clone to become an assassin?"

"No."

"How do we know this clone was the assassin?" One of the Senate members asked.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question, as I did not watch the clone when she left my facility."

"So the killer could still be Organa, correct?"

"I suppose– "

"That's all I need. I move for the arrest of Leia Organa Solo! There's no proof that this clone was our assassin."

"Now wait just a minute." Said Mara Jade Skywalker. "We know Leia. She wouldn't kill a member of the senate…" There was a short pause. "Obviously, this clone is our assassin."

"And Leia was seen at home at the time of this assassination." Luke sounded somewhat upset.

"Seen by whom, Master Skywalker?" The Senator was upset and angry.

Luke seemed to think this over for a while. "A Jedi Knight named Xander Farek." It was Fett's Jedi alias, before the Council had discovered the truth.

"Farek? I haven't heard of this man. Who is he?"

"It's the alias that Boba Fett used when he trained amongst us." Jaden Kor gave him the information without even blinking.

"FETT?!" The Senator seemed even angrier than earlier now. "What are you Jedi up to now, training a man like Boba Fett?"

Another Senator spoke up. A female. "I agree. I'm afraid we can't take the word of Boba Fett. He's a bounty hunter, and they're not to be trusted. We'll want to question Miss Organa ourselves."

"No! Organa must pay for her crimes! I know she was the assassin!" the first Senator argued. "You Jedi are liars and fools. The Empire was right to erase your kind. Bring Organa to us now, or I swear you will be convicted of harboring a fugitive."

"I'm afraid we don't know where she is, Senator." Luke sounded calm. He must be straining to remain so.

"Do you know someone who does?"

Kor answered this again. "Fett knows. I heard him tell Master Skywalker. Luke gave him Republic data to track down this Kaminoan."

"Is this true, Master Skywalker?"

Luke sounded a little upset. "Well, yes. But– "

"No buts! You will capture Boba Fett, and you will find Leia Organa, Jedi. She _will_ face justice."

Fett didn't like the sound of this at all. This Senator was a little too willing to put Leia away. He needed to leave, and it needed to be now, before they were all over his ship. His jetpack ignited, and he flew back to the _Slave I_ as fast as he could.

It was too late. Somehow, the Jedi had already been told to surround his craft. They had also already been told to arrest him. This man, whoever it was, had a hand in the Jedi Order, behind Luke's back. And knew he was on-world. People rarely got one step ahead of him. Had he been so careless? There wasn't really time to think of that now. He was already as good as captured.

Fett didn't fight. He didn't have a reason to kill more Jedi, not now. Leia would never forgive him.

He was held up by binders, armor and blaster set on a table nearby. The senators were still holos, but he was also in the center of the Jedi Council. Again. His eyes narrowed at them all, defiant.

"So this is the face of Boba Fett. I remember that face from the Clone Wars." The older Senator spoke, voice calm. "He's a clone. What's your designation, soldier? Or do you even remember being loyal to the Old Republic?"

Fett refused to answer. He simply glared at the lot of them.

Luke frowned. Why hadn't Boba left before? He would have been safer.

The younger female Senator frowned. "I don't think we're going to get anything out of him. Fett's a professional."

"The Jedi have ways to get information out of criminals like Fett."

"Boba is a Jedi. It's against the code to use our methods against fellow members of the Order." Luke sighed, and leaned back into his seat.

"That's a lie. Fett left the Order as soon as he gained the title of Knight." Kor hissed.

Luke frowned over at his old apprentice. "Hatred is the way of the Sith, Jaden. Boba is still one of us. Regardless of your personal feeling for him."

Mara nodded. "I have to agree with Master Luke. I may not care any more for Fett than Jaden, but he _is_ a Jedi."

The older Senator scowled. "And he's broken his clone programming. We will come to interrogate him personally, then. You will hold him for us." The holos of the Senators vanished.

Fett frowned a bit. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"You and me both, Boba." Luke stood. "I'm sorry." He nodded to the others, ordering him to be taken to the holding cells.


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry this is late again. Life has been busy the last few weeks, and I haven't had the chance to load anything to anywhere. I won't be loading as often, I think, as I really don't want to catch up to where I'm writing still. But I will at least try to make it somewhat regular (and less than two weeks).

* * *

Fett didn't blame Luke. He'd been in prison before. This was nothing new. He would simply bide his time for now, and meditate on the situation. There would be a way out. There was always a way out.

It took three days for them to come to question him. It took five large men to drag him out of his cell. There was no way that Boba Fett was going to make interrogating him easy on these people. Eventually, they managed to wrangle him into binders onto a flat surface that could be tilted. He knew this table set-up. It had been used by the Empire to interrogate people they knew to be hard to break. He wondered if the Jedi knew they were using torture.

He reached out to Luke with the Force. Was he afraid of torture? Oh yes. Would he show it? Not a chance. They would kill him before he answered their questions. But this was not the way he wanted to die. Their dishonor.. their cowardice would tarnish his own in death.

He glared daggers into the older Senator who stood over him. The younger female wasn't even there, for whatever reason.

"You can't intimidate me, clone. What's your designation?"

Fett gave him nothing. He refused to speak. This man deserved to die, not to get answers.

"Your designation, trooper!"

Fett simply glared.

"Bring in the interrogation droid!" He grinned wickedly. "We'll get answers out of you yet, clone. Even your conditioning won't allow you to resist us forever."

Two guards came in with the hovering ball of a droid. Fett telekinetically threw the thing against the wall with the Force. "You'll have to do better than that, Senator."

He hissed at the hunter. "You shouldn't be able to do that. But no matter." He picked up a needle filled with truth serum. "You'll talk, whether you want to or not."

Serum, Fett knew, could only affect a man who spoke in the first place. This drug would do him no good, so long as he kept quiet. But it would hurt like Hell to resist. He only hoped that Luke cared enough to rescue him.

Luke Skywalker's eyes flung open from his meditation. "Boba.." He sighed and stood up, walking out to the guards who'd brought the younger senator. "What's going on?"

"I'd love for you to answer the same question. Fett is gone, and I'm told Senator Mirag hasn't even arrived yet."

Luke quirked a brow. "Mirag's guards took him to interrogation more than an hour ago." He blinked. "That explains the disturbance. Fett is in danger. I believe they might be using an old Imperial technique."

"That's illegal.."

"Yes. But Mirag seems to want to find my sister by any means necessary. I think he might be a member of the Remnant."

She sighed and nodded. "Then it's imperative we find him, and Fett. I would very much like the answers my fellow Senator obtains. Illegal means or not."

Luke frowned, and followed her. He didn't agree with this. Fett didn't deserve to be tortured. No man did. But people hated that hunter, and played loose with the law when it came to him. But torturing him wouldn't do them any good. Not with what he knew. Fett was in love with Leia. Nothing would tear the information they sought from that man. He would die first. And he would not allow them to kill him in the pursuit of their answers. Bounty hunter or not, it wasn't legal to torture people for information. And it certainly wasn't legal to kill them.

Mirag wasn't hard to find. They allowed the other Senator in, because they didn't need the trouble. They argued about Luke, but eventually let him in as well. It had taken them more than an hour.

Fett looked like he'd stepped into the depths of Hell. He was beaten within an inch of his life, bleeding from several wounds, but still conscious. Those dark eyes were still glaring out defiantly, despite the obvious pain. His teeth were clenched tight in a complete refusal to answer anything.

"Enough! This interrogation method is– "

"Necessary. Fett isn't a man who will give up information without drastic measures, Master Skywalker. If you want your sister found, we must force him to tell us where she is."

"I can't stand by this."

"Then leave."

"I can't do that, either. This is highly illegal."

"This is the only way." He lowered a tool down to Fett. It gave an audible shock, making the man stiffen up, and causing involuntary convulsions. The younger Senator held Luke back while he did this. "Tell us where she is, you worthless clone!"

Fett coughed up a bit of blood, and spit it into the man's face. "I'm not worthless. And you had better kill me."

"Oh? And what are you going to do?"

Fett grinned. The whole time, he'd endured the torment, and had worked free of his bonds with the Force. It had been tricky, but he wasn't as held as they thought. He just needed the distraction to completely free himself. Just one little distraction. "I'm going to kill you."

Luke deflected a blaster bolt from one of the guards when they tried to shoot Boba. This was just the distraction Fett needed.

He slid his right hand free, and quickly undid the left and the bonds from his legs, rolling off the interrogation table. Everything screamed in protest, but he ignored it all. He pulled a blaster from one of the guards, and shot each one of them. The blaster leveled at the senator's head, his eyes narrowed. "I have no designation, you worm. I am not just a clone. I am Boba Fett, son of Jango Fett. And you are nothing." His finger squeezed the trigger, and the man dropped like a brick.

The other Senator reached for her blaster, but Luke stopped her after turning his lightsaber off.

"It was self-defense, Senator. Whether you like him or not, he had every right to protect himself."

She sighed and nodded. "I suppose he did. But we will still need to know where she is. She must answer our questions.."

"Your laws would see an innocent woman be imprisoned. I will not allow that to happen." Fett raised the blaster to aim at the senator. "You leave her alone."

Luke frowned. "Boba, lower your weapon. I agree that Leia needs to come in and at least answer why she ran away. If she was innocent, why leave?"

"Because the evidence was all set up to frame her, and the Republic will not care that she said she was not there. They will care about that evidence, all planted."

"You can be her bodyguard, then. We'll take a small contingency of Jedi and guards, and only the one Senator. That way, if you feel she's being treated unfairly, I'm sure you can manage an escape."

The senator looked over at Luke with a crooked brow. "He could escape from Jedi?"

"He could kill us both where we stand." He looked back to the hunter. "Let her answer for her own actions, Boba."

"They weren't hers. I took her away from the situation. She didn't know what to do."

Luke quirked a brow. "Did you now? Are you willing to take full responsibility?"

"..Yes."

"Very well. I will motion to absolve my sister of any wrong-doing. You will bring her to Coruscant, and you will then surrender yourself for judgment for hiding her."

Fett lowered the blaster, and gave a light nod. "As you wish."


	29. Chapter 29

Alright. So. My computer died, and I had to recover this story from an old backup. That means this story is much farther from completion than it had been. I might end this somewhere else and work on a 'Part Two' later. Let me know what you guys would prefer. But also know that this means updates won't be coming as often as I'd like. Once I catch up to where the story is, I'm afraid it's up to my idiot muse on when anything gets done.

* * *

Leia couldn't believe her eyes when she came off his ship on Coruscant. The Senators all welcomed her home. Luke was there to help with Jacen and Jaina. And Boba Fett was being shackled without a fight. He simply held out his armored wrists, and allowed them to take him into the Senate chambers. They let him keep the helmet on.

"He took responsibility for your decision to run away, Leia. He'll face justice for that, along with the rest of his crimes." Luke frowned a little. "They might put him away for a long time, Leia. But they agreed not to give him a death penalty. He's still a Jedi, after all."

Leia looked concerned. "But why? He hasn't exactly broken the laws. He just skims them a lot."

"He's killed a lot of people, Leia."

She frowned. "Someone needs to defend him in there. I'm going to go. Would you please watch those two?"

Luke looked down at the twins, who were hugging his leg. "Yes. You do what you think is right. Even if I think he should face what he's done."

"He's doing this for me, Luke. I can't let him stand alone in there." She ran off after the guard taking him into the Senate building.

Boba closed his eyes, standing proudly in the center of the Senate. He would answer for what he'd done, the hatred and fear that he'd bred. All for her. It was the right thing to do, even if he had to answer to their sense of justice, rather than his. He would not falter now. He would not truly surrender. He'd given in to them, because he'd promised. But that did not mean he had to take their judgment without argument.

"Boba Fett, you are accused of murder, creating a fugitive of a prominent Senator, and crimes against the Republic. How do you plead?"

"I have killed only those who have deserved it. The rest was all business. I have done nothing against my code, and thus, I have committed no crime. I hid Leia, because you would have arrested and convicted her upon falsified evidence. There is no justice in such actions."

"How dare you speak to us of justice, Fett! You're nothing but a common bounty hunter. It's certainly not legal to deal out justice of your own!"

"That is not my concern."

Leia frowned. "Boba Fett helped me, because the Remnant said they would get my children. They wanted me dead. They knew that you would convict me for what the clone did. He only did what he felt was right. Who are we to tell him that's wrong? Fett may not exactly follow the laws of the Republic, but he hasn't outright broken them, either."

The counselor who had been speaking before scowled. "You would absolve him of his crimes, Senator Organa?"

"I am willing to forgive him. He helped me, without the actual need to do so. I owe him my life, and my freedom."

The Senate burst up with a thousand different opinions on what should be done.

Boba stood calmly, allowing his mind to wander off for now. He had risked his career. His livelihood and his freedom. He'd done this for love, and to him, there was no greater cause. In his mind, even if he was incarcerated, he'd done the right thing. He only hoped he could escape again. It had been difficult before.

"Take him to a holding cell while we decide his fate."

Leia had to absolve herself from the vote, so she went to see him. Fett seemed completely calm, despite the cell around him. He'd been allowed to keep his helmet, even though he'd been relieved of the rest of his armor. It looked odd, but the Senate had at least been willing to allow him to keep his anonymity.

"Boba.."

"Leia."

"They'll take your helmet away if they decide to imprison you."

"I know."

"And you still did this for me? Why?"

"So you could keep your position. The Senate is still corrupt. Greedy. Just as they were before the war." He shrugged. "This was all likely a way to get an honest Senator like you out of office, to be replaced by one who is more corrupt."

"And why do you care about the Senate, Boba?"

"I care more about you."

"You knew it would hurt me to be removed from office…"

"..Yes."

"So you prevented that."

"I did."

She frowned, leaning gently against the wall by his bars. "Thank you."

"You should go."

"I think I'd rather stay. This all happened because of me, Boba. The least I can do is be here with you."

He stood, and set his hands up against the wall on either side of the bars. They were energy, after all, and he had no intention of touching them. "Can you walk by my side, Leia? Can you live with yourself, if you cared for me?"

She blinked. "Why are you asking this now, Boba?"

"Because if you can't, Leia, you need to leave, before they see you with me. If you can't, my own reputation will only tarnish yours without reason to do so."

"I can, Boba. If you can sacrifice everything for me.. I can at least try."

Fett seemed to relax, and went to sit back down. He said nothing. It comforted him that Leia would stay. She would walk his path, as hard as it would be. He hadn't even intended that. But.. it was the first good thing to happen to him since Sintas. He only hoped it would last longer.

The young senator from before came in. "They've decided, Senator. Why are you down here?"

"He means a lot to me, Amethine."

She quirked a brow. "You're an item?"

"..Yeah."

"Don't let them know that." She walked off.

Leia looked into the cell. "Here's hoping they don't do anything drastic.."

Fett simply nodded once, and watched her leave.

"Boba Fett, you are hereby sentenced.. to death. Remove his helmet, and execute the accused."

Death had been promised not to be an option. Fett had enough. It hadn't been a fair trial from the beginning. He had a lot of enemies here. They had, no doubt, bribed the corrupt Senators into such a ridiculous sentence. Since he arrived, he'd been investigating a way out. He knew where they were holding his armor and weapons. He could die trying to escape, but it was preferable to being shot in the head without a chance to defend himself. Cowards.

The man came up to him to remove the helmet. Once close enough, Fett shot his head forward, cracking the man's skull on his helmet. In the next instant, he used the Force to yank a weapon away from a guard, leaping up in the air. He had limited movement, but that wouldn't stop him. He would shoot four more guards in the air. When others yanked his chain to bring him down, he swung upon it, and slammed his foot into another man's skull.

The blaster went off to take out the chain connected to his feet, then he ran. He ran with everything he had to that room, where his armor was kept. Guards were on his heels. He had to be quick.

Leia watched in horror. How could they give him a death sentence?! It made no sense. She quietly hoped for his escape. If she wanted to stay a Senator, she couldn't help him. But she could find out how death had been sentenced when it had been promised not to be on the table.

Fett shot the two guards at the door, and went in before he used a tool he had on his armor to remove his wrist binders. Once free of all the binders, he quickly got into the armor, shooting anyone that came into that door after him. Three. Four. They were throwing a lot of guards at him.

Once done, he blasted the window open, and calculated a path back to his ship. He was a fugitive of the Republic, but this wasn't the first time. He doubted it would be the last. His jetpack ignited, and he shot out the window. Blaster fire zipped past him, and he weaved to make himself a harder target. Speeders started up and took off after him.

Always quick in thought, Fett dropped out of the sky, landing in a speeder below him. He quickly knocked the poor driver out, and simply slid into traffic. He was still pursued, but they would have a harder time sorting out which speeder he was in.

He managed to make it to where the _Slave I_ was being kept, but it was heavily guarded. After a moment of studying the forces, he readied himself and activated the defenses of his ship through his helmet. It had a sophisticated Identify Friend/Foe suite, and he set the Republic forces to Foe mode. The ship's weapons powered up, and began to shoot at the forces protecting it.

With this distraction, Fett leapt into action. He ran for his ship, blasting guards left and right. Most were too occupied being shot at by the _Firespray_-class vessel. He remotely opened the hatch, and jumped inside,just shy of being blasted by a nearby guard. Quickly, he hustled into the cockpit. He didn't even bother strapping in- he just ignited the engines and took off. Fighters zipped after him, but he used the Force to lose them in oncoming traffic.

Once clear, he set his NavCom for Concord Dawn, and shot away.

Leia sighed. It was so hard to track down the voters who'd written in 'death' for a sentence. This should have never happened. She wasn't entirely shocked to find large payments to these Senators from an anonymous source. It was troubling. It meant that Boba had known more than she did about the Senate. They were corrupt. Greed ruled, not justice. She was with Luke now, her eyes concerned.

"What do you plan to do about it? Fett has a lot of enemies. Figuring out which one of them is the one who paid of the Senate will be difficult."

"We don't need to find the source of the money, Luke. We need to do something about this corruption in the Senate! Senators shouldn't be able to be paid off to vote for something. How many of our laws are all there because of this?"

He rubbed at his temples, frowning. "Can't you just bring this payment to the attention of the Senate? Can it be solved that way?"

"A death sentence needs two-thirds majority. It means that at least two-thirds of our Senate is corrupt. Nothing I do will be able to fix that."

Luke scowled a bit. "So Fett knows about this corruption. That's why he killed those Senators." He ran a hand through his hair out of frustration. "It's just sad, when a bounty hunter upholds the true meaning of the Republic more than our own government does."

Leia had to laugh a bit. "It sort of is. But now he's the hunted. This needs to stop. I.. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him now." She was frowning now.

"You're impossible, sis." Luke sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "The Jedi could stand at the Senate, and force the corrupt to answer for their actions. It's not the best idea, but it's all we have. Jedi are peacekeepers, though. This is certainly not peaceful."

"I know. Me, in love with Fett." She rolled her eyes. "Half the time, I want to shoot him."

"So just like Han." Luke grinned at her.

She blinked. "By the Force. You're right."

Luke just shook his head. "Come on, then. Let's go see if we can't help you're new boyfriend."

"I wouldn't call him my boyfriend. Not yet."

"Right. Because he's obviously just your beloved bounty hunter."

"..Let's just go."


	30. Chapter 30

I'm not sure I can continue to edit these for the lost newer versions, or for errors anymore. Maybe when I recover the newer version of the file- if I do at all. But life has deleted this many times, and every edit I've made is gone. Fifteen chapters are gone. I was going to bring back in Ragnos eventually to thoroughly close out the Tales.. but my muse for this fic is gone. I'll be taking an extended break- and it may never get the last bits done. However- this will end in a part I believe does well enough as an ending.

I really am sorry- to everyone who still watches this. It's just hard to keep interest in something I can't keep hold of.

* * *

Leia tracked down the money while Luke set up for the Jedi to practically invade the Senate. It was a dangerous line of thought. Dangerous and disturbing. But it was what needed to be done. Fett wasn't an innocent man in the least, but he hadn't outright broken any laws. Not that they could factually prove, anyway. Maybe she'd ask him about a few of the ones he was 'suspected' of committing.

She found where the trail ended, and she didn't like it at all. This was an Imperial planet. One of very few left. She was in disguise, but she doubted she'd stay hidden long around here.

Motion behind her caught her attention, but the man had her in a headlock, hand over her mouth, too fast to allow her any response. She struggled.

"Shh. You're being followed." The voice was overly familiar. That accent was unmistakable.

"..Boba?" She spoke softly when he released her.

"Stay quiet, and follow me. Now." He slid off her entirely, and walked off into a nearby alleyway.

Leia followed him closely. She didn't even recognize him. The wardrobe choice was all black and tight leather, save for a utility belt and a blaster holster. The familiar EE-3 slung over his shoulder was the only thing she knew. His face was covered by a mask, and he was wearing a hat. She thought it a bit odd, but didn't say anything. Boba Fett knew how to make himself scarce, and he knew a great deal about hiding in plain sight.

He opened up a door in the alley, and slid inside. She followed him in, and jumped a bit when the door slid shut with a hiss. He was standing right beside it, looking out a small broken window.

Fett put one finger up to where his lips would be beneath the mask, and drew the blaster. Patiently and intently, he stared out the window. Those dark eyes were bare, just a small sensor over the right, giving him somewhat of a HUD for targeting. He leveled his blaster pistol, taking aim at a man who came into the alley moments later. He waited, watching, and shot him in the head. Then he stood there, waiting.

Once satisfied that he was the only one, he pulled down his mask, and turned to Leia. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you, Boba."

"Jaster."

"What?"

"My name is Jaster. For now. Call me by it."

"Fine. What are _you_ doing here, Jaster?"

"Hunting."

Leia sighed. She should have figured as much. "And who are you hunting?"

"The man behind the money, same as you." He slid the blaster back into his holster.

"How do you know about that?"

"It wasn't hard to know that one of my old enemies bought off the Senate. So I did what any good hunter does. I followed the credits. Why did _you_ come here?"

"I needed to get to the man you're after. To arrest him for the Senate."

"You should have sent someone else."

"Why? You don't think I can cut it?"

Fett smirked at her from under the hat. "Oh, you can cut it, Leia. But not dressed like that. You're going to be recognized. Boushh would have even been a better disguise, and half of the scum around here's already heard of your little escapade at Jabba's Palace."

She frowned at him. "Won't you be recognized?"

"No one knows what I look like, dear. Save for the Jedi and a few others. But they all know I'll kill them if they say anything."

Leia gave him a quirked a brow. "You'd kill me if I told someone what you look like?"

"..No. Not you. But I wouldn't be happy about it." He walked over, and gently touched her cheek. "You either need a better disguise, or you need to leave."

"I'm not leaving. But I don't know where to get a better one around here."

He sighed, and settled the mask back over his face. "Lucky for you, I do." He handed her a wrapping of some sort. "For now, use this."

She gawked at the odd head-wrap. "You can't be serious."

He just looked at her. The expression in his eyes was enough. He was completely serious. She gave a sigh, and wrapped her head up in the cloth.

Fett.. or Jaster.. stepped out into the alley again, and then lead her around the city to a little hole-in-the-wall joint. No doubt, it was black market. A few things she could see were illegal to own in the Republic. He went straight up to the owner, and narrowed his eyes. This froze the man right in the middle of debating price with another customer.

"Uh.. we're closed now. Three hundred is fine, just get out!" The owner, a stubby little humanoid, shooed the customers out, and locked the door, pressing into it with a hard swallow. "What can I do for ya, mister Mereel?" The poor thing was terrified.

"My friend here needs a new.. outfit."

"You're certainly a charmer, Jaster." Leia stepped up beside him, smiling under her wrappings.

"Oh! A girl!" The stubby one hobbled over to her, grinning. His moth was half-rotten, and all-too-wide. "I got what ya need in the back." He hobbled off to a wall, and opened up a secret door.

Leia and 'Jaster' both went into the large room, full of all sorts of contraband. Leia figured all these weapons and armors were completely unregistered. She chuckled a bit at a paint-stripped suit of Mando armor. It was built for a girl, but it was strangely complete. "This item's fun, isn't it, Jaster?"

One dark brow rose, and he rolled his eyes. "If you really like that sort of thing."

"Jaster, you were a Journeyman. Didn't you get one of these yourself?" The stubby human grinned again. "Or are these just for the warriors?"

Leia smiled at it. If she was going to stand at the side of Boba Fett, it might be useful to have a similar armor. "How much?"

Jaster gave her a 'you must be kidding' look. She just grinned at him.

The little man shook his head. "Even you couldn't afford that, Jaster. Three hundred thousand. You know how hard it is to come across a full Mando armor? Took me a while to get the paint off her, too. Gotta pay pretty good for it, since it's Durasteel, instead of Duraplast."

Leia blinked. "They make these out of Durasteel? It must be heavy."

"It's lighter than you think." Jaster plucked the helmet free of its resting place, and examined it, then sighed. "Half the sensors don't work. I'll give you one hundred."

"Can' do that, Jaster. I paid almost that much just to get m'hands on it in the first place. Why don't I—" He swallowed hard when Jaster's EE-3 was suddenly right up against his skull. "One fifty?"

"One twenty, no more. Or I can just kill you and take it for free."

The little man gave a nod. "Su-sure! Anything for you, Mereel. Of course!" He gave a nervous chuckle, and slunk around to reach his hands towards the hunter.

Jaster growled a bit, and slung the blaster. Mandalorian armor certainly wasn't cheap. Much of his own was collected from various pieces of other armors, including his father's. It was rare enough to find a full suit, and it was a good price. But why did Leia want it? She'd been confused by the internals of his helmet. It would take time to get her used to it. Time they didn't have. Maybe it was a good thing that half of it didn't work. He slid out a cred-chip linked to a hidden account, and paid. Then he lifted the armor off its hooks, and left with Leia.

"You have a very strange sense of humor. We don't have time to paint it right now, or to get you accustomed to the readouts and sensors."

"It's fine. We can paint it later." She grinned. "And admit it, you think it's funny. Me in Mando armor."

"If they find you in it, you'll be told to join them or die, you know."

"You never have."

"I can afford not to." He slid into an apartment he'd purchased in the city with her, and threw the armor on the bed. "Just be careful, alright? Mandalorians aren't fond of outsiders sporting the beskar'gam."

"What's that?"

"It's their word for their armor. Just put it on so we can get back to work." He took the helmet with him into the other room.

Leia slid out of her clothing, glad to be free of the head-wrap. She got into the armor, noting a particular movement radius she wouldn't have expected. And the flight suit was amazingly comfortable. The whole thing was. It needed a few adjustments at some point. It had been made for a taller woman than her. Not by much, but it was vaguely uncomfortable in certain areas, such as her legs. The shin-guards were just too tall, and kept hitting up on her knee-pads. The torso plates were a little too long also, it made her belt keep shifting down. _Beggars can't be choosers_.

Jaster came in a moment later, handing her the helmet. "Put your hair up. It'll just make you look silly if you don't. I disabled the eye commands until I can teach you to use them properly." He was trying very hard not to laugh.

Leia took the helmet, and glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"You look ridiculous. That armor is too tall for you. And it's shiny, like my father's."

She huffed at him, setting the helmet down so she could roll her hair into a single bun at the back of her head. "Can it be altered to fit better later?"

"Of course."

"Then we're fine."

"Are you sure about this?"

"If I'm going to walk around with you, I should wear the same brand. I hear it's fairly good protection."

"I've been shot many times, and I'm still standing."

"My point exactly. Though I think I know why you chose not to use the leg guards. These things chafe."

Jaster chuckled. "No, I just like pockets better. My father's original armor had the leg guards. I went for more utility, sacrificing a bit of leg protection." He shrugged. "And they're a bit uncomfortable, yes."

She tugged at hers and frowned. "Can you get them off?"

He nodded, and knelt down to disengage the locks that kept the leg guards on the armor. It didn't take him long.

"So is there anything I need to know about this before we go?"

Jaster sighed, standing. He gestured to a switch. "This ignites your flamethrower, which is probably out of fuel." Another, on the opposite gauntlet. "This fires darts, which you probably don't have. So do your kneepads." He shrugged, and pointed to a small button tab. "This fires a blaster in this gauntlet, which is likely out of ammunition. Basically, you're just wearing a suit of armor. None of the gadgets will work. Except, if you're lucky, the fibercord." He gestured to another button tab. "You can engage that here."

"I have a fibercord. Maybe. And a suit of armor."

"Yes."

"That's highly unflattering."

"If you like, I'll help you arm and customize it when we're done."

"That would be helpful." She slid the helmet over her head. That bit, at least, fit fairly well. She could see as much as she could if she wasn't wearing the helm. Sensors picked up sound better, and had targeting capabilities that were currently disabled. However, the scanners could see things her eyes couldn't. Like Jaster's other three weapons. "You turned off the 360-degree view."

"No need to give you a headache just yet. We don't have time for you to get used to it. I've put it into Training Mode. Now let's go."

Leia wondered how Boba could be so sneaky in the armor. She kept.. clanking. Her arms would hit one of her chest plates, or a wall. And the boots scuffled when she walked. She couldn't imagine how much harder it would be with a jetpack mounted to the back. The sensors were highly useful, though. She could tell if people were around a corner, or if someone was talking about them, from afar. She also found a few buttons on her left gauntlet that let her zoom in and out on her view inside the helmet.

Jaster sighed every time she gave away their position. But he was amazingly patient with her. He took point as they snuck into the building he'd targeted. She hadn't known which building to look in. Apparently, Fett was a great deal better at this than she was. Maybe she could convince him to teach her a few tricks.

With him in front, it didn't take long to get in. Guards fell silently to the ground. He'd been carrying a small dart launcher. Silent weapon, just as he was. She had to admit, even as Boushh, she couldn't match his sheer skill.

Not surprising. He'd been doing this a very long time.

They snuck up to the room their quarry was in, and Jaster motioned for her to take place on the opposite side of the door from him. She obeyed the command, blaster at the ready. When he nodded, he opened the door, and they both spun in, calculated the positions of the guards, and fired. Jaster went in, and blasted two other guards. Leia followed, her blaster trained on their target.

"Fal Emrig, I assume?" Leia still thought her voice sounded weird through the helmet filter.

"Who are you?" Emrig was ugly even for an Aqualish. His face was a bit deformed, and one arm was cybernetic.

"You are not privileged to that information." Jaster moved over to put binders on him.

Leia wondered why, in this victory, they were not telling him who they were. She soon found out. When they were escaping with their new prisoner: Because it was hard enough to get out with an Imperial consort without them knowing that they were from the Republic.

The ship they ran into wasn't the one Leia knew, but she didn't care. She was already sick of trying to outrun blaster fire. It was a Mandalorian ship, with markings she didn't recognize on it. A police ship of some sort, if she wasn't mistaken.

"Just how many ships do you own?"

"Enough. Get on board."

She didn't argue, running on board with the prisoner. It didn't surprise her to find cages to put him in. Once secure, she ran to the cockpit. Jaster came in a moment later.

He slammed the throttle down, not bothering to let either of them get strapped in. "Hold on!" He shifted their trajectory skyward, and punched it. Sure, the engine thrust would probably cause damage, but he was more concerned about escaping. Once clear of the atmosphere he slipped under a large transport, and connected with it, shutting off all but residual power. After this, he finally strapped in, and waited.

Leia barely stayed in her seat as Fett maneuvered the ship into position. She strapped in as well once they were connected to the transport. "What are we doing?"

"Hitching a ride to Kessel."

"And you know this ship is going to Kessel?"

"It's a Spice-mining vessel. It runs Spice to the Remnant. This one is on a return vector."

"Do you just know everything?"

"No man can know everything, dear. I know what I need to." He closed his eyes as they went onto Hyperspace. The ship wasn't designed to do this sideways, but he knew she'd hold.

"So, the ship.."

"MandalMotors pursuit ship. I acquired it a while back. It suits the Jaster persona."

"Jaster Mereel, eh? You've mentioned that name before."

"It was my father's mentor's name. A lot of people don't know he's dead." He lowered the mask, and threw off the hat. "I also where his crest on my armor."

"I see. How many 'personas' do you have?"

"Never bothered to count them. Roughly ten."

"Why?"

He quirked a brow at her. "Why did you adopt Boushh?"

She thought about it for a moment. She needed to hide, as someone who wouldn't be recognized. "You adopted all of them to hide?"

"When I need to. Yes."

Leia nodded, and slid the helmet off her head. "I don't know how you stand wearing one of these so much. It's just as stuffy as Boushh's."

"You get used to it."

She smiled over at him. "Guess so."

He shook his head at her, and leaned into his seat. "You still look ridiculous."

"I'm not a Mandalorian. It's bound to look weird."

"I'm sure it will look better when we trim it down for you." He smirked a little. "Mandalorians adopt people from all over. It's not as weird as you would think."

"You're Mando by blood, though, right?"

He nodded once. "My father was Mandalorian. He was born and raised on Concord Dawn, a colony of Mandalore. Jaster found him shortly after his parents died, and adopted him as his own son."

"Never been to Concord Dawn but I've heard of it. Mostly farms, right?"

"Yes."

"So your father was a farmer?"

He shrugged a little. "He was the son of a Journeyman Protector. While he grew up on a farm, I doubt that's all he was, even before he was trained by Jaster."

She nodded a bit. "I suppose that makes sense."

Fett took the controls when they dropped hyperspace, and disengaged the clamp, floating away for a bit like debris. He waited for it to be somewhat far away before switching the power back on, and charting a course to Concord Dawn. He was supposed to be 'banished' from the planet, but that never really mattered to him. "I hope you don't mind making a stop before we go to Coruscant with your catch."

"Of course not."

The little hovel didn't seem to suit a man like Boba Fett at all. It was.. modest, to say the least. But the _Slave I_ was in a nearby field, so this had to be one of his many 'bases.' She moved the Aqualish from the _Slave II_ onto the more-familiar Firespray. Fett had gone inside to get tools and his armor.

He looked like himself again when he came back out. She decidedly didn't like 'Jaster' at all. Though it showed off his masculine form more appropriately, it was just.. weird. Fett in a hat was just plain strange. It made him look silly. She was glad for the dented and scratched helmet for the first time.

They both boarded the ship in silence, Fett settling his tools into the cargo hold before lifting off and setting course to Coruscant.

"Are you sure you want to go back there as yourself?"

"The Republic will not be able to hold me when they know this creature bribed the senators. They will admit to it, and use him as a patsy."

"So they'll pin it all on him? How?"

"Blackmail, of course. That's always the excuse. They'll be 'happy' that we found the man who was blackmailing them, and he'll be pinned with all of it. Nothing will connect him with the Senators except the money trail, not with any proof."

She frowned a bit. "So there's a good chance they'll do this again."

Fett smirked a bit. "The corrupt will always try to take out those that are not."

"You aren't?"

"When I take a job, I cannot be bribed off of it, Leia. Though, I may collect a secondary bounty that relates to the one I'm already on."

"So, while you're a bounty hunter, you won't take bribes, and you won't be threatened from completing your duty…"

"Precisely."

"I have to admit.. I find that rather impressive. Most bounty hunters will switch sides if the price is high enough."

"Most bounty hunters have no honor."

"But the Bounty Hunter's Code…"

"Means nothing to most of them. I adhere to it more than most of them do." He gave a soft chuckle. "But I do not pretend to follow it. I follow the code my father set down, not the one they think hunters should follow."

"Maybe you can teach me the precepts of that code."

"I would love to. It will take time to teach you to properly use that new armor of yours. Perhaps you could take a vacation from the Senate for it?"

Leia smiled a bit. "I think I could use a vacation. The kids would really like that too. I haven't had one since before the Rebellion."

Fett nodded once, but said nothing. It made him rather happy that Leia wanted to learn the code. She seemed fairly interested in actually learning much of what his father taught him. Perhaps this would be a good relationship after all. With Leia taking the time to study, she might even make a decent partner on hunts.

He smiled at himself. He hated partners. But somehow, he looked forward to working with Leia. Love was so strange.


	31. Chapter 31

Leia was the only thing that stopped Fett from being arrested when they set foot on Coruscant. Which he was very thankful for. He had no intention of fighting his way out again so soon. His arms were crossed as he stood over the Aqualish who'd bought off the Senate.

She took a moment to change into less Fett-esque clothing, and was standing nearby as exactly what he said would happen, did. They laid everything on that Aqualish, claiming that he was blackmailing the lot of them. She could barely believe all the lies. Boba Fett knew them better than she did, and it wasn't a comforting thought. She wondered how much of their dirty little secrets he knew about. Maybe she could use his knowledge.

It had never occurred to her before, but he'd had to have been very familiar with how the government ran to do his job. He needed to know little things he could use, tiny details that most people missed.

The Aqualish was sentenced to life in prison, and an apology was made to Fett, then he was allowed to leave with Leia. She fetched her children from Luke.

"Well.. I'm definitely glad that went along without the Jedi needing to get involved. How did you get to him, anyway?"

Leia just pointed at Fett with a roll of her eyes. "He's very good at what he does."

Luke gave him a quirked brow. "Indeed. Well, you two enjoy that vacation, Leia. Are you going to tell me where you're going?"

"No." Answered Fett. "We will stay in touch."

Leia blinked. Was this really so secretive? She wondered where he'd take her and the kids. Hopefully, not to Kamino. They had a lot of room, but outdoors was a bit wet for her liking.

The kids didn't like the _Slave I_, but it was really only because Boba didn't let them touch anything. The ship wasn't exactly made for children. It was crafted for pursuit and attack. She'd noticed that the _Slave II_ had been built for the same thing. Fett was apparently a fan of pursuit vessels. But it made a certain amount of sense.

She wasn't really surprised when they returned to Concord Dawn. The farm was tended by hands who all know who he was, and none of them spoke a word to anyone. They minded their own business, and lived out of the way. Fett's homestead was a cozy three-bedroom, perfect for the small family she had, plus one bounty hunter. The government didn't much care that he'd been banished from the planet anymore, either.

Fett made her carry her own armor inside. She imagined it was part of his training or something. Or he was just completely un-chivalrous. Since she very much doubted that, it must be training her to care for it on her own.

The twins had a ton of fun running around the farm. Fett tasked a pair of his hands to watching them, promising extra pay. They were certainly a handful.

It took the hunter a month to get her armor altered to fit her, including a dark dusty-blue flight-suit. It had apparently been worn by Boba after the death of his father, but he'd since grown out of the altered-size suit. She felt awkward, looking so much like a girl Jango. That was remedied. She had the armor itself dusted smoky black, with deep blue visor-bordering. She thought it went with the old flight-suit better.

She got a headache the first ten times she used the helmet with just the 360-view active. Another set of headaches while Fett was teaching her the eye commands. All in all, it took her nearly the entire five months of her vacation just to get her used to everything on the armor itself. But it wasn't all Fett was teaching her. He gave her lessons out of the armor as well.

He knew a lot about hand-to-hand combat, blasters, darts, ballistics, and explosives. Everything that a bounty hunter needed. And he was crafty, teaching her how to move almost completely without sound, even wearing the armor (while not wearing a fully functional helmet).

Fett was remarkably more intellectual than she had previously given him credit for. He could calculate a wide range of variables in a matter of seconds to hit a target. He knew the value of patience, waiting until the perfect second to strike. It was a lot to absorb. There was simply no way to learn all of it in five months.

This day, near the end of that vacation, they were taking a day to themselves. The hands took the kids out to a nearby lake that was on Boba's property. They were laying out in one of the fields, propped opposite each other to make talking easier. She found that once she got in under that hard shell of his, Boba was a friendly man. At least, he was nice to her. He was a bit mean to everyone else, except the kids.

"It's so lovely here."

Fett gave a soft chuckle. "I suppose."

"Don't you ever just look at things for their beauty, Boba?"

"..No." The hunter was always quite honest with her. It was refreshing.

She reached up to poke at the top of his head. "You need to learn to relax."

"I don't often have that luxury."

"You do right now."

"Once you have gone back to the Senate, I will return to work as well."

She frowned. Part of her didn't want to go back. She wanted to stay with him. Wanted him to stay with her. She rolled onto her belly, and loomed over him. "And what if I stayed?"

"I would still return to work, once your training was finished. I will always be what I am, Leia. I can't live a peaceful life. We've spoken about this before."

"I wish you could." She leaned in to kiss his forehead gently. "But I understand. Your honor won't let you quit."

He quirked a brow up at her. "Indeed. Sintas said it hurt when I went killed. Will I hurt you as well?"

"No, Boba. I'll worry about you, but you have different morals about death than I do. And I know you're far too stubborn to die from just any hunt." She smiled down at him. "Why are you so modest? We haven't really kissed since that day you did it out of passion."

"I told you once before. I believe that sexual acts are reserved for those who are married."

"Kisses aren't sexual.."

"You apparently underestimate just how beautiful you are, Leia."

She felt her cheeks warm up as she blushed. "You sure know how to flirt for a man who doesn't believe in sex before marriage."

He smirked at her. "I suppose I've had the practice."

"You flirt with a lot of girls?"

"Sometimes, it helps get the job done. Why? You jealous?"

She sat up, and moved to sit on his chest. "Maybe."

Boba watched her, one brow quirking up again. "What are you doing?"

"Pinning you."

"I could move you."

"Yes. But the question is.. do you want to?" She leaned down, and gave a soft kiss to just his lower lip.

His eyes watched her movements carefully. "Leia.."

"Yes?"

"Marry me."

She stared at him for a moment. "Is that a joke?"

"Hardly."

It was certainly a surprise. He'd been married once before. Sintas Vel. But.. she was now dead. Fett was all alone. He loved her. But could he try again? Would it end badly again? She didn't know, but she knew her answer. "I will."

It was Fett's turn to stare. He hadn't expected her to agree. He simply gave a slow smile, features soft. It was such a rare thing, to see him like that. "We should marry before you go back."

"But that's in a week. Can we arrange a ceremony before that?"

"I'm not much for ceremonies, dear. We could ask your brother to come, but I'd prefer to keep it small. The less wake we make, the safer it will be."

She frowned. She'd forgotten. Fett was not a well-liked individual. And he was right. The more people who knew about it, the more would be gunning for them. "I'll tell Luke, then. Are you inviting anyone?"

"..I have no family, remember?"

Leia sighed, and leaned in to kiss him, more fully this time. "Don't you have any friends? Who'll be your best man?"

Fett blinked a bit after kissing her. "I suppose I could ask Dengar. I was his. It's only fair I get a bit of revenge."

She snorted, grinning. "You were the best man for Dengar?"

"I was."

"Why is that so blasted funny?"

He smirked. "It was pretty amusing."

"Alright. So you invite Dengar, and I'll invite my brother and Mon Mothma. She's been a good friend for a long time. If anyone should be there, it's her."

"I doubt she'll agree with you marrying me."

"She doesn't have to agree with it. She just has to understand my choice."

"You deserve better."

"I don't care what I deserve, Boba. I love you, and that's all that matters. Armor and all." She gave a little prod to one of his deeper scars. He gave a hiss, and flinched. "Oh.. I didn't mean to hurt you. Is that one new?"

"It's old, but.. it's argumentative." He sighed. "I have a few like that. One doesn't live a life like I have, and do so without a few angry old wounds."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He reached up and stroked her face gently, smiling. "We should get up."

"We should."

"So are you going to get off me?"

She grinned. "Make me."

He grinned right back. "If you insist." He grabbed at her sides, and twisted. She was quickly the one on the bottom, with the bounty hunter looming over her.

"…Cheater."

"Naturally." He gave her a light kiss, then pushed himself off her and went back towards the homestead, dusting himself off. Leia followed him, shaking her head. He seemed so different now, when he was with her. He kept himself closed off to everyone. His disposition often came off as cold. But she saw beneath that mask. Beneath it, he was still a man. He just needed that ounce of happiness. She was actually happy to give that to him.


	32. Chapter 32

Mon Mothma was standing across from Boba Fett and Dengar, her robes all white with elaborate gold designs on the seam-lines. She had her eyes narrowed at the caramel-skinned man. It wasn't hard to recognize a clone, since she'd been around for the war. She didn't know that Boba Fett had been one, but he obviously was. It irritated her that his face gave her nothing of his own thoughts. It was a blank slate, just the hint of a smile twisting up at the edge of his mouth.

Leia had convinced Fett not to wear his armor. It had taken a lot of convincing. She told him to carry a few weapons to make himself feel more comfortable. He had a blaster strapped to his hip, and likely several concealed weapons. The clothing he'd chosen was black, with a crisp collar that had a feathery silver design upon it. There were silver designs on his sleeve-cuffs as well. The belt was shiny, and held only a few utility pouches. His boots were also shined to perfection with military precision.

Luke wore his Jedi robes, and stood at the 'head' of the room to preside over the ceremony. He felt nearly as ill-dressed as Dengar, who wore his normal clothing. The bounty hunter 'friend' of Fett was uncomfortable with this, and it showed. Nearby stood two familiar droids. C3PO was polished, and nearly out-shone everything in the room. R2-D2 had been cleaned, but was less shiny. The astromech gave little sounds of malcontent.

The twins were dressed similarly, standing at Chewbacca's feet, and both looking rather displeased.

When Leia entered, all eyes fell upon her. She was dressed all in a bright white of a heavily elaborate design. Lace covered over the arms, parts of her torso, and down her back-side. More elaborate floral design covered her face in a veil which was lined with silver and gold. A handful of lush pink flowers were clasped gently in her hands as she gracefully made her way over to the small gathering.

Boba smiled a little when she walked up, and he proudly stood at her side as they both faced Luke.

The ceremony was short, but everyone kept quiet. The two had told Luke not to allow any objections to their union, since they both knew there certainly would be.

They were not mistaken.

A social event with the ones who'd come had been arranged at a safe location. Dengar didn't show up there, but Fett hadn't really expected him to. The twins had been sent off to visit with Chewie and Lando for a little while. It was more for Luke and Mon Mothma than anyone else. It was Mothma who approached the pair, her eyes narrowed at Fett.

"You can't be serious, Leia.. Boba Fett?" She sighed, and looked him over. "You know he's a clone, don't you?"

"I do. I don't care." Leia slid an arm around his waist, and gave a little frown when she found a blade tucked away there.

Fett sighed. "I am the son of Jango Fett, Miss Mothma. And I harbor you no ill will, regardless of our past differences."

Mothma gave a quirked brow at the man. "I remember when the clones were brought into the Republic, a ready-made army. I also remember when they turned against the Jedi."

"They did as they were told, nothing more." Fett frowned at her. "And I am not like them."

"But you've killed your share of Jedi."

"It was a Jedi who killed my father, Miss Mothma. At first, it was revenge. It later became business. Jedi fetched a high price in the Empire."

Leia watched Boba closely. His face betrayed nothing. No pain. No memory. Nothing at all. She knew better. It was painful for him to remember those days. His whole world had crashed in upon itself when Jango died. But he didn't let it get to him at all. Especially not around others.

"One of these days, Fett, you will answer for all you've done."

"We all answer for our choices in the end. Fearing that final retribution is pointless."

Leia smirked a little, trying to hide it in Boba's side. She had to admit that she agreed. She just didn't want Mon to know that. She'd never hear the end of it. Of course, she probably wouldn't hear the end of marrying Fett.

Mothma sighed. "You're evil, and you will meet the fate of all evil men. At the end of a blaster. I only hope I live long enough to see it." She started walking away.

"Evil requires intent, Mon Mothma. It is not my intent to construct evil, or to allow its existence. That it exists is not the fault of any man. Rather, a collective of men and creatures who intentions weave their dark and twisted paths. My job removes some of these men from the web of deceit and entropy that is evil's true face. My hand deals justice the Republic's laws cannot. What you disagree with is my means."

Mon Mothma turned, her brow raised to the bounty hunter. He was strangely right, and she hated that. She hated that Boba Fett was capable of making such a point. She had no retort to his statement. She simply left.

Leia gave a soft laugh and looked up at him. "You're the only person I know who can use her own opinions against her, love. I don't think I've ever seen her not have something to say."

Boba gave a soft shrug, smiling down at her. "Understanding people is simple, dear. I'll teach you to pick up on subtleties that people have. Habits. Twitches. Many things can help you to know what people are thinking, and you don't even need to read their thoughts."

She rolled her eyes up at him. "You're an observant fellow, aren't you, dear?"

"It pays to be observant." He smirked a little, looking over as Luke and Mon picked at the food he'd ordered. "Take your brother for example. He is at ease, but he disagrees with this. He won't say anything, because he respects your decisions." He now nodded over to the little astromech. "R2-D2 shares in his opinion."

Leia blinked a bit. "How can you tell?"

"He keeps looking over here with a very mild frown. His eyes are disapproving. R2-D2 is more vociferous. The droid refuses to even congratulate you, and has not come within a few meters of me."

"Maybe he just knows you hate droids."

"I doubt he likes me much. I nearly killed his former master. Helped to bait his new master." He gave a light shrug. "I know he likes you, so I'm fairly sure those hoots of his are disgruntled."

She gave a laugh. "Maybe you're just paranoid."

"Ask them. I'll meet you back at the ship. This clothing is grating a bit on my nerves."

"You just think they all hate you, and that you aren't welcome." Leia set her hands on her hips.

"That doesn't help."

She sighed. "Fine. Go on, then. I'll meet you on board."

He leaned in to give her a soft kiss, then turned to leave. Leia went over to the others, who were visibly relieved. Perhaps Boba hadn't been so wrong about him not being welcome here. It was his wedding too, and he wasn't even welcome. She gave them all a glare.

Luke's brows rose at the glare, and he tried an innocent smile. "What's that for, Leia?"

"You whole lot.. making my husband feel unwelcome at his own reception." She sighed. "The lot of you should be ashamed of yourselves."

Mon Mothma frowned. "He's not exactly a likeable man, Leia. Fett's rather renowned for his lack of social skill, and his ruthlessness." She crossed her arms. "As if a smuggler wasn't bad enough. You know the Senate will vote you out when they find out about this."

Luke nodded gravely. "I'm afraid I have to agree. You've tarnished your entire reputation by marrying that man."

"No one has to know.."

"Everyone is going to know, Leia. You can't keep something like this secret."

"I don't want to keep it a secret. I want everyone to know that I love him. But both of us agree with you. My reputation can't let the Senate know that I'm married to Boba Fett." She sighed. "I don't understand why. He helps us more than hinders. So what if he goes about it the wrong way?"

"Because it's illegal, sis." Luke frowned. "Can you honestly stand behind him on that?"

"I already have. Boba's honor won't let him go against the Republic while I'm still in office for Corellia. Lord knows what he'll do if I'm voted out."

Mon gave a quirked brow. "Are you saying that Fett will go.. legitimate?"

"Probably not. But he won't take jobs that would outright disobey the laws I stand by, because he respects me." She crossed her arms at them. "And you two aren't being fair to him. He's a good man, under that hard exterior."

Luke shook his head. "I partially trained him. I can respect that he's a bit different than we originally thought. But I don't see what you see. He's still very cold to us."

"You don't know him."

"No, we don't."

"And we don't want to." Mon sighed. "I have to go." That said, she simply left.

Leia frowned at Luke. "How can you be so cruel about this? You became friends with him too, didn't you? You know him better than she does…"

"I know what he wanted me to know, Leia. I still don't fully understand his motives, and I don't think you do either." He sighed and stood. "Artoo doesn't believe he's even capable of love anymore. I agree with him. He's just using you."

She glared at him. "I don't believe this.. you're as biased as she is. You heard his story. You know why he's so cold. But he's not like that with me. I've finally seen the man beneath the mask, Luke."

"You've seen what he wants you to see. I can suspect that a story like he told us could force a man to be cold. But I've done some research, and it appears that Boba Fett may not be his name at all. Apparently, no one had even heard of a Boba Fett before he started doing very well as a hunter. I only found a handful who'd even heard of Jango. I know we've met Jango, and I know Boba's a clone, but I don't know if the both of them aren't lying. They don't have the same code as we do."

"He has his own code, and he follows it to the letter. With the exception of 'no attachments.' But he said even Jango played loose with that concept."

"I just want you to be careful. If he's working for something or someone else, we'll know it soon enough." He gave his sister a hug, and left with R2-D2.

Leia frowned, and tasked some droids to cleaning up, then took 3PO out to the _Slave_. Boba was back in his armor. No surprise. It wasn't the only mask he hid behind, but it protected him more than the other one he wore. That mask was one no one could really see. It was the mask of a man without a heart. Cold, cruel, and calculating. He wore that mask almost constantly, to help him cope with a universe that had been cruel to him. It helped on the hunt.

C3PO wobbled his way up into the ship, displeased. Boba let him ride in the cockpit, but the droid wasn't fond of the Firespray. If one asked Fett, he should be thankful the hunter didn't stick him in the cargo hold.

"We only have a few days left. How should we spend them?" Leia tried to smile at her husband, but his helmet made that hard pretty quick. Especially when he didn't answer her. He simply went into the cockpit, closing the hatch behind her. "..Boba…"

He was silent for a long moment. "We should spend them back home."

"Home?" She quirked a brow. Fett had no home anymore, right?

"Meaning, wherever your home lies now, Leia."

She sighed. He didn't have one. Concord Dawn was just a way station. Kamino was just the place of his birth. "Boba, wherever you like is fine with me."

"Home is where the heart is, they say. Wherever you are.. that is my home."

Leia felt her cheeks warm up with a blush. "You're sweet. Let's go back to Concord. Corellia's a bit sad, since I only lived there because of Han. And Concord's a bit more open, and seems more private."

"Concord Dawn is not a member of the Republic."

"I know. I don't mind that. I can still be a Senator for Corellia, even if I don't live there. I can arrange com-meetings."

"As you wish, then." Fett activated the thrusters of his ship, and set course back to Concord Dawn.


	33. Chapter 33

Leia and Boba lay beside each other, rather satisfied with their first night as husband and wife. Leia was curled up a bit on his side, gently clinging to his warm and well-muscled body. It was a bit chilly tonight, so she was thankful for his warmth.

"I love you, Boba." She smiled at him, and gave a little kiss to his chest.

"I love you also, Leia." He returned her smile, arms propped up under his head.

"I don't believe Luke actually said he thought you were using me." She huffed. "No man marries someone just to use them. Especially not a man of honor like you.."

"Luke said that?" He frowned a bit.

"Yeah.."

Fett gave a sigh, and slid an arm down to hug her against him. "I would never do that. I have been fairly open with him. Why does he think such things?"

"He said that your past is a hazy one. There's so many stories about it, you could have easily lied."

He gave a light growl deep in his chest. "I began many rumors about my past. Others are pure speculation, but I don't try to discourage them. The more ambiguous my history is, the less it can be used against me. What I have told you and Luke is the truth of it."

"So he doesn't trust you because of rumors that you started about yourself." She groaned, and nestled her head against him. "This all gives me such a headache."

"That was not my intention."

"I know, dear." She traced one of his scars with her finger. "Where did you get this?"

"Someone decided to bring a knife to a hand-to-hand fight. He slashed me. I broke his arms."

She gave a snort. "You broke both his arms for slashing you with a knife?"

"Hand-to-hand combat is meant not to need weapons. To bring one is dishonorable."

"Why were you fighting him?"

Fett gave a light shrug. "It was amusement and training. An old arena on Tatooine. No one cared that I wore a mask. No one asked questions. Fights were arranged a few days in advance, and the fighters were told whether or not weapons would be allowed, and which weapons could be used. This man came armed to a fight that was supposed to be unarmed."

"You have a strange sense of fun."

"Bounty hunters usually do."

"I wouldn't know. I didn't really stick around the guy who taught me the ropes long enough to see if he had a sense of humor."

"He didn't teach you much."

"No. But I didn't have the time to learn the entire trade. I just needed enough to pull it off convincingly."

He smirked a little. "You did that quite well. The thermal detonator was a nice touch."

She grinned at him. "I saw the nod you gave me. I still get confused as to the meaning. You're so quiet, it's hard to tell your intentions."

"Respectful caution. I would have shot you if I thought you'd actually do it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

She bopped him with a frown. "You're mean."

He gave a soft sound when she hit him. It wasn't hard, so he didn't really care. "They do say that of me, don't they?"

"They do. You're not known for being nice. Or for being talkative. You're just known for your skill, and the fact that no quarry ever escapes you."

"Just doing my job."

"And doing it well."

"Yes."

She poked his side and smiled. "You're not so bad, deep down inside."

Fett gave a light chuckle. "You're in a very small handful of people who have ever succeeded in seeing that, Leia." He stroked her hair a little, smiling gently. "I trust you with everything. That's not easy for me."

"I don't imagine it could be, Boba. You've been through a lot." She closed her eyes. "I just hope you can be happy for once. I hope you know now that you don't have to be alone anymore."

His own eyes drifted closed as he looked back up at the ceiling. "You will never know how thankful I am that it's all true." Happiness was so fleeting, it seemed. Any moment that he could actually be happy was a good one. Every moment by her side was just that. It was more than he thought he deserved, but if she was happy, then so was he.

Leia found herself alone in bed, but wasn't worried. She knew Boba wasn't one to sleep a full eight hours. He was just too paranoid for that. The man slept at the edge of waking, and never more than five hours in a single span. But he'd lived this way for too long to change that habit. And it meant breakfast would already be done and waiting for her. It was lovely, to not be the one cooking the morning meal. And Fett was an amazingly good cook.

She supposed he'd had to be, living on his own for so long. If he couldn't cook, he would have probably not lasted as long.

When she went out into the small dining/living room, she found a covered plate for her, but no Boba. She quirked a brow at this, but was far too hungry to argue. There was also fresh caf. Fett didn't touch the stuff himself, save on very long missions, but he understood her enjoyment of a morning cup.

She ate her breakfast, and finished off her caf before going to get dressed so she could look for her husband. That man snuck off more than she liked. Both ships he kept on Concord were still there, though, so he hadn't gone off-world.

After a few minutes, she found him aboard the _Slave II_, frowning at a hologram with his arms crossed.

"What's wrong?"

"Mon Mothma has called for a special session of the Senate, and has demanded your attendance. Your vacation is being cut short."

"What? Why?"

"She said you had been compromised. I have a very bad feeling about this."

She frowned deeply. "You and me both. Guess we should go.."

"Indeed. We'll take _Slave I_. Get your armor, and take both of your blasters." He turned to leave the ship and get into his own armor.

"Why? That seems like overkill."

"I think I know why she's calling the special session, and I think you need as much protection as possible. I'll carry your helmet as though I just killed the one that owned it. You'll wear something to hide the armor plates. It won't hide your kneepads, but I doubt they matter as much."

Leia frowned, but did as he said. Fett knew what he was doing, or so she hoped.

Leia gently slid her hand over the old cloth poncho. It was a dusky medium blue, and practically made to go over Mandalorian armor. She didn't think it was Boba's, since the color scheme simply didn't match at all. Her fingers were covered by a pair of dark blue-gray gloves, but she could still somewhat feel the age of the cloth.

"Boba.. was this your father's?"

"Yes."

"I thought you said you only had his armor and blaster."

"He wore that over his armor sometimes, so it was included in that."

She slid it over her head. It was too big, but she didn't mind. "You sure are giving me a lot of his things."

He chuckled a bit. "I'm sure he'd be fine with it. Better that they get some use, than continue to sit around here collecting dust."

"The blaster is a bit more compact and easy to carry than my rifle.."

"My father used two of those. I did the same for a while, but I found I could get greater power and precision with a rifle. The EE-3 was a natural step up."

"So what happened to the other one?"

"It was destroyed." He settled into the captain's chair of his ship, and prepared to lift off. Leia followed suit, remarking inwardly on how well the straps sat over her armor. It was environmentally controlled, so she was warm and comfy. More so than she thought she would be. This was her first time using the armor in a non-training setting. It should be amusing.

Coruscant's Senate building was imposing. Leia had never been so completely intimidated by it. The gloved hand on her shoulder comforted her. She reached up her own gloved hand, laying it on his for a moment. If she stood just so, her gauntlets would be easily hidden beneath the poncho. So she tried to keep her arms under it. There was no reason any of them needed to know she was wearing armor.

Boba went into the building with her, but soon vanished completely out of sight. She didn't even see him go. He was simply there one moment, and gone the next. She had to hand it to him.. he was very sneaky. It helped that he wasn't overly tall.

When there were guards to accompany her in, she was just as worried as Boba had been about this whole ordeal.

"Leia Organa Solo, you have been accused of aiding and abetting a vigilante. It has come to our attention that your name should now be Leia Organa Fett. Are we to understand that you have been remarried to the bounty hunter, Boba Fett?" A tall, sleek humanoid addressed her casually.

"Who gave you such information?"

"Our source has chosen to remain anonymous, Senator Organa."

"Then I refuse to acknowledge this accusation." She looked straight at Mon Mothma, her eyes narrowed. She'd been betrayed by her friend. Someone she had trusted with her life, at one point. Marrying Fett shouldn't be a crime.

"We're afraid that we have evidence stating otherwise, Senator Organa." He gestured up to the vidscreen. It flashed on with a secreted vid of her ceremony. Mothma had recorded it, except that there wasn't a clear view of Fett at all. That seemed like a good thing. The 'corder must have been on her belt. But, no doubt, if she'd told them about the wedding, they probably knew he was a clone. He wouldn't be happy.

"You can't prove that's anyone but me and Luke…"

Mothma spoke up now. "We can." She changed the screen to a clear shot of her and Boba, when he'd been next to her during the reception. "That clone is Boba Fett, isn't it?"

Leia glared, and refused to say anything.

"Answer the question, Senator. Is that or is that not Boba Fett?"

"That is Jaster Mereel. I don't know where you came up with Boba Fett."

Mon quirked a brow. "I was there. You married Boba Fett, not Jaster Mereel."

"Jaster likes to think he's Fett. Did you ever see him in armor?"

"Well, no. But-"

"Jaster Mereel is dead." This came from a man Leia didn't recognize. He was the same caramel-color as Boba, same dark eyes. But his hair was longer, and his facial structure held no relation to her bounty hunter. Save that he was quite obviously Concordian. "Mereel was a warrior leader of Mandalore. Fett is, no doubt, using his name as an alias."

_Blast. Where did this guy… wait. I know that marking._ She got a good look at the patch on his uniform. Death Watch. Boba had been thorough in teaching her all about the Mandalorian terrorist group that had betrayed his father.

"So now we can add perjury to your growing list of crimes." The burly male spoke again, his face growing a wide grin.

"Are you or are you not wed to the bounty hunter named Boba Fett?"

She frowned deeply. "I.. I am." She looked down, defeated.

"And should someone who can marry a bounty hunter be a member of the Senate?"

Screams from both sides sounded out from the Senators. There were more saying 'no' than 'yes,' however. It wasn't a good sign.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything." Everything seemed to simply stop as the harsh and cold voice sounded over the general com within the Senate. No one seemed to know who could hack into the entire system like that. Until he showed himself, landing next to Leia with his jetpack. It was none other than Fett.

The guards by Leia tried to apprehend him, but he easily dealt with them. Not dead, but disabled. He had no cause to kill them.

Leia frowned at him. "You knew…"

"I suspected."

"I need to trust your judgment more.."

Fett handed her the helmet. "We can worry about that later."

Mon Mothma stood, glaring daggers at the bounty hunter. "What is the meaning of this? You are not welcome in this Senate, Fett."

"I think I am more welcome than you realize. More than a few of you have paid for my services in the past." He set his hand gently on his blaster, almost cradling it. "I find it ironic that you can pay me in one instant, and set orders against me the next."

"We all know now what you look like under that helmet. Every man in the galaxy knows your face now, Fett. Your reputation is as good as destroyed. I'd think your skills here are now irrelevant."

"A warrior is more than his armor, Mon Mothma. That you think you know the flesh that rests beneath my helmet is what is irrelevant." One finger gave a gentle tap to his blaster. "My skills remain unchallenged. And I believe my job title is also irrelevant."

"And why would that be?"

"My reputation is not Leia's. It is my own. I will take responsibility for my own choices, but to force my wife to take the same responsibility for them is foolish. Every being is only responsible for their own choices. No one else's."

Leia smiled a bit at him. He was a braver man than she thought.

"You mean to say that you take responsibility for destroying lives without just cause, disintegrating innocent civilians, and betraying the very people who are your blood?" This came from the Mandalorian.

"You have no place to speak about destroying the lives of the innocent. Death Watch is no more than terrorists and traitors."

"You and your clan are the traitors!"

Fett fought the urge to shoot him. "Oh? Then tell these people the truth about why there is no leader of Mandalore. Tell them who the last leader was, and tell them why it was Death Watch who manipulated the Jedi Order into taking him down."

All eyes were now on the man who was supposed to be representing Mandalore. It was Mothma who spoke. "You said you were the elected ruler of your planet, Emrid. Which one of you is lying?"

Emrid paled a little. "I am not Mand'alor. There isn't one. Our planet is in chaos. I came to the Republic to seek help in calming our people, and in rebuilding our grand society."

"I believe you came here with the intention of assassinating Senator Organa. That is why there are ten Mandalorians hidden in the precipices of this chamber. And that is why Death Watch is guarding my ship right now." Fett's voice never once lost that cool, calm tone.

The Senators all seemed to be confused about this. What did Fett know that they didn't? Who was this Emrid, really?

"Damn you, Fett!" He swung his arm up, a dart launcher poking out from his sleeve. Fett was faster. His blaster raised and fired into the man's head before he got a shot off. This prompted the others, jetpacks blaring, to descend upon the senate.

"Now would be the time to put your armor to use, love." Fett aimed up for one of the Mandos and pulled the trigger. It took four hits before the figure dropped dead. The armor would protect the attackers as surely as it would protect Leia and himself.

Leia nodded, and slid her helmet on. She flicked Jango's old blaster out from the holster, and started shooting. Her and Fett both backed to the exit while the entire Senate fled out of the building in a panic.

"Death Watch. Why do they want me dead, Boba?"

"I'm not sure. But they'll want you dead more, now that they know you have that armor."

"You did say Mandos wouldn't like that I'm wearing it."

He blasted another, and frowned under his helmet. "Yes."

"You were definitely right."

"I doubt they knew about it before now. I sense a different scheme behind this, Leia."

"Look who's sounding like a Jedi."

He grunted at her, and continued taking out Mandalorians as they came at them. It was inevitable, really. Fett knew that Death Watch would come for him sooner or later. But not now, and they seemed more after Leia. The question was… why?


	34. Chapter 34

Battle raged all around them. Boba and Leia pressed their backs together so that their enemies could not surround them. There were quite a few more than the ten who'd snuck their way into the Senate chamber itself. Another fifteen had been outside, including a few that had been guarding the _Slave I_. Now, they were all attacking the duo.

Fett took a shot in the abdomen, and returned his attacker's fire. He was completely silent, concentrating only on the battle. Leia didn't have a jetpack yet, and she wouldn't know how to use it if she did. It was best he stay on the ground to protect her. Another Mando fell, helmet visor shattered through by a carefully-placed blaster bolt.

Other soldiers, guards from the senate, had joined into the battle. But they weren't nearly as well-trained as the bounty hunter. One got himself roasted by a flamethrower. Fett roasted a Mando with his own, rolling his eyes. They really shouldn't fall for that. And it didn't kill him. It was just a distraction to give the hunter time to fire a precisely-aimed blaster bolt into one of the weak spots of his armor.

"Boba, there are too many of them! We need to get out of here!"

He gave a snort. "I don't run away from battles I know I can win."

"You are seriously optimistic about our chances, I think."

He grabbed her, and spun, so he was now taking her targets. There was only carnage on his side now. "I think you are underestimating my abilities, love."

"But we're fighting your own people… does this not seem at all wrong to you?"

"We're fighting a terrorist group that uses my people's armor to instill fear. While I respect that fear should be retained for it, I do not agree that these people are Mandalorians." He sighed. "I'm not exactly the perfect Mandalorian either, you know."

"You're a bounty hunter, love. I suppose you're right." She gave a pained sound as her armor was hit. It hurt, but not nearly as much as it would have without it. This was amazingly protective.

Fett took out the one that shot Leia. "Aim for their visors, or between the plates on the chest. You're just wasting ammunition hitting the plates themselves. Or even aim for their packs, if you can."

"You make it sound so easy…" She shot one's jetpack, sending them spiraling out of control into the city below. "Good call, though."

"Jet packs are testy when hit by anything. Your former husband taught me that the hard way."

She had to laugh. "You did sort of attack us."

He rolled his eyes, and continued fighting. Finally, they got air support. Now that there were only six left.

The armed police vessel fired at the Death Watch Mandos, taking them out with ease. Mandalorian armor didn't stand a chance against turbolasers. It was tough, but it wasn't _that_ tough. All six of the remaining group were killed with relative ease, but the vessel hadn't done most of the work.

Out of twenty-five adversaries, Fett had scored twelve. Leia had killed three. The guards killed four, collectively, and the transport took out the remaining six. All in all, Fett had very nearly single-handedly taken out the entire force of Death Watch. He was certainly not a force to be reckoned with.

When Leia caught sight of him again, there were a few new scuffs and dents in his armor, but he seemed relatively unharmed. Aside from a blaster hole on his left arm. It was bleeding underneath, but it had just grazed him, and he didn't appear to even notice it.

"You're as tough as a Gundark, love."

"Gundarks are amazingly easy to kill. I have gone into the maw of a Balyeg, and came back out with its tooth."

She stared at him blankly. "You're either crazy or brave."

"Some say both." He gave a shrug, and looked down at his arm. "Those Death Watch barves can't aim worth a damn."

Leia had to laugh, even as she slid off her helmet. "I'm sure you've had worse." She looked down at all the scoring that was now in her armor, along with a dent from a straight-on blast. It was still sore as Hell underneath. Poor Jango's poncho was full of holes and covered in carbon scoring from near-misses. It had certainly seen better days. "Sorry about the holes.."

He chuckled softly. "It served its purpose well." He gently tapped at her dent. "And I see you've discovered my love of the armor."

"It hurts like Hell."

"But you're alive."

He had a point. She nodded. "I think my rib's broken, though."

A few of the Senators came over out of their hiding places. Mon Mothma frowned, her own robes scored from a near-miss of a flamethrower. "I think I owe you both an apology. You just saved the Senate."

Fett gave a shrug. "I did not defend your petty house of lies, Mothma. Death Watch was after Leia. It was her I fought for."

Leia blushed. Boba was a warrior as much as he was a hunter. He could just as easily fight for the Republic in the army, and still be a nearly-unstoppable force. Scary, but she was very glad he was on her side.

Mon frowned. "The Senate is not a house of lies, Fett…"

"If you truly believe that, then you are blinder than I thought. Half of your Senators are corrupt, and those are just the ones I can prove indefinitely."

Leia looked up at him in shock. "I think we need to have a chat about that, love."

He shrugged a little. "As you wish."

"Of course, Senator Organa, you're welcome to remain on the Senate. I'll recall the vote to have you removed from office.."

"Fett." Leia corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"Senator Fett."

Mon frowned. "You never adopted the Solo name in your position…"

Leia smiled, and wrapped an arm around Boba. "I never had a reason to. Fett is a name that should be respected, as well as feared. Solo never wanted his name associated with politics. Fett was a name once synonymous with a great ruler of Mandalore. If any name belongs as a member of the New Republic, it's his."

Boba gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. He was proud to include her in his family line. He was certain his father would be just as happy to welcome her. That she was honoring Jango in her desire to have the name Fett associated with honor in the Senate meant a lot.

Mon sighed. "Of.. course." She was obviously unhappy with this as she returned inside, followed by the other two. Fett was still hiding in his helmet, despite her showing his face to everyone in the Senate. She had no idea why he bothered, but figured it had something to do with intimidation. After all, that visor was cold and unfeeling. No emotion could ever be shown upon it. Not frustration, not anger or remorse. She didn't know if he even felt any of those things, but if he did, it would never show with that thing over his face.

"You can prove _all_ of this, Fett?" Mon Mothma was a bit taken aback at all of the names and crimes he was giving her. Some of them had even tried to hire Fett to take out other Senators. One had offered him over one million for herself.

"Of course."

She rubbed at her temple. "I would appreciate all of the information you have on this."

"Naturally. I will give it to you, for a price."

Leia quirked a brow at him. "Bounty hunters.." She gave a little sigh.

Mon glared at him. "What's the price, then?"

"Allow my wife to live by her own reputation. Not by mine. And help spread information that the picture you took of me is a clone that took the name of the former Mand'alor, Jaster Mereel. That is all I want from you."

Both of the ladies gave him strange looks. It was Leia who finally spoke after a long silence. "Boba, why? I don't care about being associated with you anymore."

"Principle, love. My reputation has nothing to do with you. Walking my path or not, it is not your burden to carry."

She smiled and leaned against him. "You're sweet."

"Only to you."

Mon Mothma rolled her eyes. "You will never know how disturbing that is.." She sighed again. "But I'll agree to your terms, Fett. Though I'm not sure why you care."

"She's my wife, Mothma. That doesn't make her my keeper. My actions belong to me alone. And the mystery behind my identity helps me in my job."

Leia had to giggle a bit. "Though you bought me Mandalorian armor."

"You asked for it."

"Yes, but I thought you would be insulted."

"Hardly. You have the potential to be one of us."

She blushed. "You certainly know what to say to a girl."

Mon rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "Get a room. I'll take that information now, Fett."

Boba nodded once, and went over to a data port to transfer the files from his ship's computers. Once finished with what she needed, he erased any trace of the link. He simply left after this.

Mon Mothma set her hands on her hips. "You have a funny taste in men, Leia. I'm still not fond of this union of yours. But if he's willing to cooperate with the Republic on future endeavors, I suppose I can tolerate it. Boba Fett as an ally to the Republic could certainly be useful."

"I'm not going to use my husband like that, Mon. He'll do what he feels is right, and I'm not about to tell him that he's only allowed to take jobs we agree with."

"He worked for the Empire enough."

"Yes, but we don't accept his job title as readily as the Empire did."


	35. Chapter 35

Jaina and Jacen Solo didn't much care for Boba Fett. They especially didn't care for him marrying their mother, or picking them up from visiting Lando and Chewbacca. Of course, neither of the two males enjoyed his visit any more than the children. All eyes were on the armor-clad bounty hunter, and not a single set were friendly.

_I would get more welcome stepping into a nest of Gundarks._ Fett thought to himself with a mild frown.

"Leave them with us until Leia is done with her business, then. Let her come get them." Lando sounded impatient, and was obviously restraining himself from just blasting the man.

"Their mother wants them to come home. Even I am not foolish enough to argue the point."

Chewbacca growled a retort, and Lando nodded. "Yeah. We're willing to deal with Leia on this, Fett. The kids don't want to go with you anyway."

Jacen nodded adamantly. "Yeah! We dun like bad man's ship. And we dun like him, either."

Fett found himself a little hurt. His marriage to Leia had done nothing about their hatred. It didn't please him. They were now part of his extended family. The children of his former enemy. And they hated him with the same passion their father did. His hands went up, and slid the helmet off his head as he knelt down to the children. "Would you rather I tell your mother that you specifically disobeyed her orders, little ones?" His face was soft, sad. Hurt. It had taken concentration to erase his normally-stoic expression, but he hoped they wouldn't find him so frightening without it.

Lando stared in shock. That hunter had never once removed his helmet in his presence. Not in anyone's presence, as far as he knew. He took in the man's face, committing every detail to memory. He never thought for a moment that he would ever see what that hunter really looked like. Of course, it was very hard not to shoot him right in that black-haired head of his. But he didn't want to upset Leia.

Jaina frowned at Boba. "Mommy'd be mad.. but we hate bad man. We wanna stay with Chewie and Landy."

Fett quirked one sharp-angled brow. "'Landy'?" Those dark eyes drilled into Calrissian with an amused glint.

Lando glared at him. "They get to call me that, Fett. Not you." Now that he could see more than just the left side of his face, he was stunned. His glare faltered. Boba Fett was the spitting image of a man he'd met on Ord Mantell. Either that man had been Fett himself, or they were somehow very closely related. "Who the Hell are you, really? I've seen your face before…" Save the scar over his right eye, and the one on his forehead. In fact, the man he'd seen hadn't had any scars at all.

Jacen crossed his arms, and answered the question for him. "Bad man's a stupid clone. Daddy said the clones made the Jedi almost go 'way. Said they not to be trusted."

Chewbacca nodded and grumphed, and Lando quirked a brow. "A clone? Go figure."

Fett stood, his expression growing cold again. "I am more than a clone." He sighed, and slid his helmet back into place. "Let's not make your mother give us all a lecture, hm? I'll let you ride in the cockpit this time.."

Both twins nodded reluctantly, and gave Lando and Chewie a hug before slumping off towards Boba's ship. They didn't like that ship at all.

Lando narrowed his eyes. "If you weren't married to Leia, I'd kill you where you stand, bounty hunter. You better not hurt her."

"I have no intention of hurting her, or the little ones. I was a father once. Children are innocent. There is no justice in harming them." He turned to leave, ducking out of the way of an incoming projectile tossed by the Wookie.

Chewbacca gave a series of grunts and roars. Fett simply stopped, looking over his shoulder. "You don't know me. I am no liar. Not when it comes to my family. If you don't believe me, that is your problem, not mine." The hunter stalked off after the children, closing the hatch to his ship.

"I don't like this, Chewie. How did that bounty hunter weasel his way into Leia's life?" Lando frowned. "She'd be better off marrying another smuggler."

Chewbacca grunted something that translated roughly to 'I don't know, but I really hate that man.'

"Me too, Chewie. Me too. That hunter almost cost me everything. I hope Leia knows what she's doing."

Fett had to use the Force to get the kids to strap into the passenger seats. Down in the cargo hold, he set them in a safety field. It had been a great deal easier.

Jacen swatted his helmet as he was being strapped in, but Fett ignored his assaults. "Bad! Leave me alone!"

Jaina was a bit easier. She just pouted up at the hunter. "How come bad man's not with his real family? Why bad want us?"

Boba frowned under his helmet, and went to strap into the captain's chair, then lift off. He set a course back to Concord, thinking of how best to answer the child's question. "They're gone, Jaina."

"Gone?"

"Yes. They were taken away from me." He felt his emotion about that entire ordeal rise up and threaten to leak tears from his eyes, but he struck it down into place, narrowing his eyes in protest. He would not cry. He'd already broken his calm over this too many times. When he told Luke, he had nearly broken down. It had been the only time, and he planned to keep it that way.

Both children were silent for a long while. Half-way through the trip, Jaina spoke, playing with her straps. "Bad man lost his family? That why you want us?"

"..I lost everyone I ever cared about. It was not my intention, at first, to find anyone else to share my heart with."

"So you didn't want us?"

"Not at first, no. I didn't want to endanger anyone else. My job invites enemies. Attachments become a liability. But love doesn't care about your job description." He shrugged. "Your mother accepts what and who I am.. and… that is a rare and valuable thing, in a life like mine. You may be the children of a man I once considered to be my adversary, but I have never harbored you ill will."

Jaina frowned at him. "You dun hate us? But we hate you! How 'come you not hate us too?"

"Every being is responsible for their own actions, Jaina. That you were taught hatred was not your choice. You are still young, and your father is gone. I understand why you feel you should have the same opinions and feelings as he did. But what you should follow is his code, if he had one. We can do much to honor the memory of our parents. But trying so hard to feel what he felt will only hurt you, and those around you."

"Code? Honor? Whassat?"

"A code is.. a way of life. A list of things you must follow at all costs. Morality, Jaina. Your mother has taught you what morals are, yes?"

"Uh-huh."

"A code is how one adheres to the morals they have been taught. Honor is the practice of keeping that code. It is never surrendering, never breaking your code, and never betraying the ones you love."

"Does bad have a code?" Her little head tilted. Jacen wasn't even listening. He'd fallen asleep.

"I live by my father's code, Jaina. It is an honor to his memory."

"You dun have a daddy either?"

"He died.. when I was ten."

"Older than us."

"Yes."

"How come daddy died an' you didn't, bad?"

"I don't know, little one."

"Can I call you Boba?"

"You may."

"May?"

Fett gave a soft chuckle. "Can implies physical capability, Jaina. May is more of a permissive additive."

"Ooooh. Boba knows a lot of stuff." Jaina grinned at him.

"You will too, little one. I'll help your mother see to it that you and your brother receive a good education."

"How come?"

"I married your mother, Jaina. In a way, that makes you my family, just as much as Ailyn was."

"Ailyn? The girl in the holo?

"My daughter. Yes."

Jaina frowned, pulling out the small holoprojector he'd given her. "I'm not gon' call you daddy. You're not my daddy."

"I do not expect you to, Jaina. But I will take the responsibility your father left behind."

"Why? You're not daddy. Why act like daddy?"

"Your father is gone, Jaina. Someone will need to carry on in his place, and help take care of you. I will be that someone."

"How come?"

"Because, I love your mother. And because it's the right thing to do."

"You're weird."

Fett smiled beneath his helmet. Perhaps he was odd, but it didn't matter. He would try his best to be there for them, unlike he had been for his own flesh and blood. Perhaps he could somehow make up for his mistake, by doing right by them. Han Solo could be a good father. So could Jango, his own father. He had failed Ailyn. He would not fail Solo's children.


	36. Chapter 36

It was a month before Leia returned. She knew the kids would be safe with Boba, and it would give him time to bond. She also knew that he would take bounties in the meantime, but wasn't worried about the kids. The farmhands would make sure they were cared for in their absence. There was also something new, but she was very apprehensive about telling him about it.

Fett was sitting outside, on a seat crafted of stone in the garden. Jaina was at his feet, and Jacen was sitting a few feet away. The hunter was reading them a story from a holobook. One his father once read to him, when he was little. Both children were fascinated.

Leia stood nearby for a time, behind the bounty hunter, just listening. It was a tale of the Mandalorians, written by a man soon after the fall of Jango as Mand'alor. It wasn't exactly a children's novel. But the kids liked it, and Boba's voice was almost soft while reading it.

Jacen caught sight of her, though, and jumped to his feet. "Mommy!" He ran over, followed soon by Jaina, to hug her legs. "Mommy's back!"

Boba looked over his shoulder with a little smile. "And how did you enjoy the story?"

He'd known she was there the whole time. Leia set her hands on her hips and gave him a playful little glare. Even without his armor, he seemed far too attentive to his surroundings. "I don't think it's something you should be telling five-year-olds, Boba."

His thumb gently slid over the switch to the holobook, turning it off, and he stood, turning towards her. "I was told the story when I was their age."

"They aren't you, love." She smiled, and hugged the kids.

"Boba wants us to learn as much as we can. He say the more we know, the better." Jaina grinned up at her mom.

Jacen snorted. "It was real violent. Like the one daddy told us 'bout the war."

"Your father told you stories about the war?"

"Told us 'bout how he saved you an' unca Luke. Lotsa shootin' in that too. Told us all 'bout bad man an' how he took daddy to Jabba." The child crossed his arms. "Bad man is evil. Hate bad man. Bad man sold daddy."

Jaina frowned. "Boba just doin' busy, bro."

Jacen hugged his mother's leg more tightly. "Dun call him that. Bad man dun deserve a name."

Leia frowned. "You'll need to get over that, Jacen. It's almost time to send you to the temple for training, you know. You can't be a Jedi if you hate anyone."

Boba moved over to them, sliding the holobook into his belt so he could hug Leia. "They take them young."

"Yeah. They found it's easier to train them if there's less that they have to un-learn first. Since they both tested Force-sensitive, the temple will take custody when they turn six."

Both the twins frowned, but Jacen was the one who spoke. "Dun wanna go. Wanna stay with mommy."

Leia frowned. "Oh, I know, honey. But you can't. Okay? You have to be trained. Don't you wanna be a Jedi like mommy and uncle Luke?"

Jaina frowned. "Boba says we have a 'sponsibility to do what's 'quired of us. I go. Dun wanna.. but… is what's right." She looked up at the hunter, looking for approval.

Boba smiled down at her and gave a nod. "That's right, little one."

Jacen huffed. "Why you listenin' to the bad man? Daddy wouldn' wan' us to."

"'Cuz he's right. Daddy wan' us to have own minds. Boba said I carry daddy with me 'slong as I do wha's right." She nodded once, sternly.

Leia had to laugh. She looked up at Fett. "You're already trying to give my kids a code of honor?"

"It will stand them in good stead in the future."

She couldn't argue. It was good that Jaina would do what she was asked to. She thought it was too soon to be giving the kids responsibility, but Fett was right. They could do with a code of ethics to follow. They would be taught the Jedi Code soon enough, after all. May as well get them used to it.

Jacen huffed and stormed off. "Never listen to bad man!" He went into his room, and both the adults frowned.

"He's as stubborn as his father.." Leia sighed, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Solo should not have taught them to hate. But I am certain the Jedi will break him of that."

Leia agreed with a simple nod, even as Jaina ran off after her brother.

"What is it?"

"Why do you ask?"

"The look on your face says you're hiding something from me. It is not a practice you generally adhere to." He smirked a little. "So what is it?"

She frowned up at him. "I hate that you can tell things like that, Boba." She sighed, and rubbed at her side a bit. "I.. I'm pregnant. I didn't know if you would like to hear that, after what happened with Ailyn."

Fett quirked a brow. "Leia, that's wonderful news." He chuckled a bit. "Oh, love. You worry far too much." He gave a light kiss to the top of her head. "Why would I not want to hear that I'm getting a second chance?"

"What if something happens, though? What if I lose the child?" She hugged at him and sighed. "You've been through enough as it is."

"Why don't we worry about that if it does happen, instead of worrying about it now? You'll just cause yourself undue stress." He gently held her chin, and pet her cheek with his thumb. "I'm happy with this news, Leia."

Leia smiled up at him, and nodded gently. He always knew what to say. "Did you take a job while I was gone?"

"Just one. I was only gone a few days."

"We should think of what to name this child." It was a Hell of a nonsequitor.

Boba quirked a brow at her. "So soon?"

"Why not?"

He gave a light shrug. "If you insist. I've no idea what to name a girl, though."

"Why not Padmé, after my mother?"

He gave a nod. "Sure. And a boy.. perhaps Anakin, after your father?"

"Hey, let's be fair. Name him Jango after your dad. Girl after my family.. boy after yours?"

Fett frowned a little. "Anakin was my friend, Leia. I think it would suit a boy."

Leia glared at him a bit. "Jango was a man of honor. My dad fell to the dark side."

"He got better. Anakin should be made to be a name of honor."

"..Jango."

"Anakin."

"Jango."

"Anakin."

"Jango-Anakin?" Leia grinned up at him.

"Anakin-Jango." Fett grinned back.

She gave a humph. "You're impossible, you know that?"

"Yes."

"Fine.. Anakin-Jango it is. If it's a boy. A girl will be Padmé. But don't blame me when he gets mad by being called 'Ani.'"

"He'll be used to it, since I'll call him An'ika." Fett smiled at her playfully.

"An'ika?"

"'Ika means 'little,' and is an affectionate additive."

"Your father teach you that?"

"Yes. He called me Bob'ika." A soft chuckle emitted from the hunter. "In private times."

"Aw.. that's adorable. I like it. An'ika. And Pad'ika, then, hm?"

"Yes."

Leia gave a giggle. "Alright, Boba. At least we have the names already picked out." She leaned on him gently, just enjoying this for now.

"We should go inside. I'm sure the children will want dinner."

"You haven't fed them yet? You're mad." She grinned, and walked into the small home.

"I have a very specific meal time set for them. They will be made to follow a very strict curriculum when they arrive at the Jedi temple. May as well get them used to a schedule now." He smirked a little. "And it's always valuable to have a set plan for some things. Peace is found in certainty, after all."

"You have a strange view on the galaxy, you know that?"

"You are not the first to say so."

Leia rolled her eyes and went inside to help him make dinner for them all.

"Boba, I do think you've grown a soft spot for them." Jango's voice sounded amused.

Boba gently tucked a very worn-out Jaina into bed. Jacen had been far too stubborn to play her game, since she'd made Boba play with them. Leia had just laughed the whole time. "Probably." He gently moved the girl's hair from her face, then went out to the main room, followed by his father's spirit.

"Are you not worried?"

"I am. But I will be here for them this time." He sat down on his sofa, and leaned back, staring up at his father. "Like you were for me."

Jango looked down at him, one brow quirked. "In one fell swoop, you got yourself a bit larger of a family than we had, Boba."

He grinned back at his elder. "Yes. I don't mind."

"Oh?"

"They'll be off to the temple soon enough. I certainly don't have to worry about them among the Jedi. Adopted Fetts or not."

Jango chuckled. "There is that." He sat beside his son. "I wish I could be here with you to watch them all grow up."

"You will always be with us, father."

"I meant in a more.. physical sense, Boba."

Boba took this in for a moment, then nodded once, frowning. "I wish that also." He nestled further into the cushion, staring at the wall. "There are many days I wish you would not have died. That I could grow to adulthood under your wing. That I did not have to forge my path on my own."

Jango frowned deeply. "You survived everything that's been thrown at you, Boba. Including losing me. I can't begin to imagine how difficult that must have been. I was taken in by Jaster when I lost my parents. But you.. you had no one. For that, I am sorry."

"It made me who I am, I suppose."

"Yes, I suppose it did. Your reputation is even grander than mine."

Boba smirked. "Indeed."

Jango faded away as Leia entered the room. "I hope you aren't talking with yourself, dear. Are you coming to bed?"

Boba smirked a little at his wife. "And what if I was?" He got to his feet gracefully, despite a bit of complaint from his knees. Bounty hunting wasn't easy on the body, no matter how in-shape one believed they were in. His was no different. Old wounds nagged at almost every inch. The knees were just the worst of it all. Running, crawling, rolling, and landing on them many times over hadn't helped.

"I'd say you were crazy, but I think we've covered that already." She sighed. "You can't be sane and be a bounty hunter, I think."

"Sanity is a matter of opinion, dear." He wrapped an arm around her, and gave a tight squeeze. Not too long, so he wouldn't hurt her. It was hard to resist a grin when she gave an 'oof.'

"Is it, now?"

"I do not see myself as crazy. No more than a Jedi believes themselves crazy, though many would argue that fact. In many corners of the galaxy, beings see the Jedi as idealistic, and that they run readily into battle to protect such ideals as completely insane." He shrugged a bit. "In my opinion, the definition of insanity is the inability to accept the reality around you. If anything, I am a realist."

Leia peered up at him with a studying gaze for several moments. "Realist, hm?"

"Yes."

She shook her head up at him, and pulled him towards the bedroom. "I think reality has left you a bit scarred."

Boba allowed her to pull him along. He could keep his ground, if he so chose. But even a man like Boba Fett knew better than to argue with the wife. Even if he won, he would lose. "How so?"

"I barely see you laugh, Boba. Your face is always so flat and stoic. Sure, you smile and show a bit more emotion when you're around us. But outside this home, you're the same man I met. Cold. Closed off. Even when you're here, you only speak as much as you think is necessary. You find so very little in life amusing."

He quirked a brow at her as he took a sitting position on the bed, still gently holding onto her hand. "I suppose when your life is like mine, you grow a little cold to everything outside yourself. Trust is a commodity I cannot often afford to give."

"You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

She slid into his lap, smirking up at him. "Then why don't I see that smile of yours more?"

He gave a soft chuckle. "I'm afraid the answer is 'because it's me,' love. It's simply how I am. Life has been hard to me, so I hardened myself against it. Revealing emotion in my expression is.. difficult."

She frowned up at him. "Hardened like your armor, Boba.. but you don't need to be like that around your family. Around us."

"You see more of what emotions I have left than anyone else, Leia."

"What do you mean?" Leia frowned up at him.

"When my father died, my entire world came crashing down around me. He was all I had. The only safety and surety there ever was. When he died, I had to steel myself to survive. And this is simply what I am now. It has been better, since I could speak with his spirit." He shrugged lightly. "But.. when we wear a mask for too long, sometimes we forget who we were beneath it."

"Did you forget who you were?"

"Perhaps it is more appropriate to say that I forgot what true happiness feels like, or how to show people what I feel. After all, revealing emotion in my line of work can be dangerous."

"I guess I can understand that. I love you, Boba Fett. Stoic expression and all." She laid a soft kiss onto his chin. "I just wish you could be more open when you're not on the job."

"I am."

"I mean more than you are, dear."

Fett gave this some thought, his dark brows drawing together. "I will try."

Leia seemed a bit shocked. "You will?"

"Yes. I have no intention of repeating my mistake with Sintas. If it hurts you that I have difficulty revealing my emotions, then I will try to rectify the problem. But I cannot assure success. I have had to close off my emotions for so long.. I'm not sure I can be any different than I have become."

"Boba.. I'm not going to force you to change just for me. That would be wrong." She sighed. "It would just be nice. I like your smile."

He quirked a brow, and gave her forehead a gentle kiss. "I know."

Concord Dawn. She remembered this hovel, this home she had shared once with her mother. It belonged now to her father, she knew. That man who had left her and her mother behind. Who had forgotten all about them, and built himself an empire of death and money. She watched now, through her macrobinoculars, scowling at the armor-clad figure kissing his new wife goodbye. That woman, she had learned, was a Republic senator. Killing her or the children would hurt her father more, but it would bring a great deal of attention to herself. Attention she didn't need. But she wanted revenge on that man more than anything, and she would have it.

Ailyn Vel would kill her father. She would kill Boba Fett, and he would know her face as he lie bleeding.

She watched him slide that familiar helmet over his head, and went back to her ship. She would follow _Slave I_ at a discreet distance. She knew the scanners on that ship would pick her up if she wasn't careful. Even with her jamming devices, she knew Fett had his ways of telling when he was being followed. She could only hope he didn't expect what she had in mind.

Ailyn had arranged the bounty he was on. It was a trap, and she would easily be able to spring it on him. She would see him dead by the end of the week.

The thought brought an evil smirk to her caramel-tinted features. She was much smoother-skinned than her father, taking more after her mother. But still, she could see him in her reflection, and it disgusted her. Those sharpened-angle brows, a certain power to her chin, the dark brown of her eyes, and that small tint of his skin in hers. How she hated him, and hated seeing his features in her face. Soon, it would be over. Soon, she would be free of his shadow.

Boba Fett's ship landed on Rinn without detection, as requested. He took his swoop out to the remote outcropping where his information told him his target was hiding. This certainly wasn't his first visit to Rinn, but he had rarely come here to fulfill a contract. It seemed a little strange, also, just how easy it was to find this target of his. This all set the hunter on edge.

_Watch out for things that go too well._ Boba remembered that part of his father's code the most. It was, by far, one of the most useful of the precepts. A wise lesson. He knew to be cautious. To approach this all as a trap, which it probably was. The Force, it seemed, agreed with his initial assessment. The vibration of warning came to him just in time to avoid a blaster bolt, veering his swoop to the right, and leaping from it while returning fire.

Sparks fell, telling him it was only a drone. There were probably more. He had the sudden feeling that the entire thing was a setup, and that the target did not even exist. It was likely the Force telling him this, and he'd learned to trust it. But why? Who would drag him all the way out here just to taunt him with a simple drone?

It wasn't long before he found out.

Three assassin droids closed in on him from three directions, and a black-clad female, face hidden by a sleek wide-visor helmet, approaching from the fourth. It was, as he'd suspected, a trap. But they obviously had no idea of his capabilities.

"One girl, and three droids? Is that all?"

"There are thirty more droids waiting just beyond the range of your helmet's scanners. You're surrounded, Fett. Right into my trap. Predictable."

This girl had no idea who she was dealing with, obviously. Thirty-three droids wasn't enough to stop him from escaping such a crude trap. He raised his rifle, and quickly shot the three droids in the immediate vicinity.

The black-clad female screamed an order for the others to close in and attack, but they were too far away. Fett's scanners were far too sensitive to have them too close. She'd only been able to afford jammers for the three with her. So she wasn't surprised when Fett jumped back on the swoop, and fled.

Better to drop his losses, she supposed. But she had a trap for that, too. She'd expected him to do this much. One hand rose up to activate her trap. Simple, but effective. Just a small shield wall, high enough to take out the swoop. She then ambled over to Fett, who was flung from the swoop, but somehow landed on his feet after a quick tuck-and-roll. But such a maneuver, she knew, would also disable his jetpack.

Fett glared through his visor. Systems were down all over his armor. Some were rebooting, but others would require repairs. The connection to his pack had been all but severed. Activating it would be impossible. He raised his rifle to take out four approaching droids, then shot at the female. She expertly avoided his shots, and hid behind a tree.

The other droids closed in, and Fett prepared himself. He aimed his blaster at the droids, and began to take each approaching form out in quick succession. Other droids started returning fire, along with the girl, and he had to leap out of the way. He rolled, and perched on his knees as he fired into another set of incoming droids.

Everything turned to chaos. Blaster fire sprang up all around him quickly, and even with his new Jedi reflexes, it was difficult to avoid all of the incoming fire. He took a shot to his left shoulder, and another to the side of his right leg. Yet another ricocheted off his stomach plate, leaving another score mark for the records.

All of the droids were scrap after a while, and Fett's blaster was now held at the visor of his opponent. Hers was shoved against his left chest plate, just over his heart.

"At this range, my blaster will pierce your armor, Fett."

"Likewise."

"Yeah. But one of us doesn't-" She was cut off by a dull sound from below, and a sharp pain in her shin. "D—dart….?" She fell to the ground, unconscious before she could pull the trigger.

"One of us knows how to fire first." Fett said with a dull tone, and slung the blaster back over his shoulder. He kicked the girl's blaster away from her, and knelt down to inspect the one trying to kill him. He wondered who it was. He had many enemies, but not many of them were female. It was a curiosity. And one he could afford. The toxin in his knee-pad dart would keep even himself unconscious for a few hours.

He knelt down to the body of the girl, and removed all of her weaponry before proceeding to slide her helmet off. What he saw left him in somewhat of a shock. The resemblance.. not of him, no. He barely noticed his own features in the girl. But Sintas…

"..Ailyn…" His voice held the edge of sadness, but he was mostly just amazed and somewhat startled. He had been told of the incident at the hovel. There had been many repairs he'd had to make to it before it had been livable again. Ailyn and Sintas were supposed to be dead. But there was no mistaking that face. She seemed so peaceful. But a few scars told him she'd seen her share of hardship.

Fett didn't know why Ailyn had chosen to hunt him down, but he planned to ask when she awoke. He took her back to the _Slave_, along with her gear. For now, he would set her in one of the holding cages. For all he knew, this girl could be a fake. His father had been friends with a changeling, and he'd heard about Obi-Wan Kenobi posing as an inmate in the very prison he'd been in when he was younger. Face-shifting was not unheard of.

For now, he would wait, patiently watching her from behind his visor.

Ailyn woke, and the first thing she saw was that overly-familiar helmet. Then the bars of the cage. She hissed, realizing she was a captive of her father. This was certainly not how she'd envisioned her revenge.

"I will give you one chance to tell me who you are, and why you tried to kill me. If I believe for a moment that I'm getting a false answer, I will kill you." Fett's voice was flat and calm.

"Can't even recognize your own flesh and blood now? Figures. You didn't exactly win Father of the Year." Ailyn spat at him, her dark eyes narrowing.

Boba slid his helmet off, and moved in closer to the cage. "It's really you."

It was the first time she'd seen his face since she was very little. There were scars over it, and she remarked on how much older he looked. More refined, yet also crueler. There was little emotion spread over that caramel skin of his. Of course, Boba had been a much younger man the last time she'd seen him. Barely out of being a teenager himself. A little younger than she was now, in fact. She only glared at him. "You sound surprised."

"Indeed I am. I heard you and your mother died in the explosion."

"We almost did. No thanks to you. Did you even come looking for us? Did you care enough to see if the rumor was true? No. You just forgot about us. Left us to rot. Mother is dead because of you!"

Boba frowned, his helmet set off to the side as he deactivated the electric field on the cage, and slid his gloved hands around the bars so he could lean down to look her straight in the eye. "I thought you were dead, Ailyn. What was I supposed to do?"

"Come see if we really were dead, dad. Why didn't you?"

"Who says I didn't?"

Ailyn stared right back into his eyes. There was something there. Remorse? Something sad. Painful. Good. At least she could tear his heart out figuratively, if not literally. She was at a disadvantage, and she knew it. "We waited a few days to see if you'd come. When you didn't, we had to sneak aboard a transport. We were captured by some bad people. Mom died so I could escape. So I took on a few jobs, and I grew to hate you. I hated every time I heard your name. I hated your helmet, hated what I remembered of your face. I hated you. So I became a hunter so I could kill you. And it's no less than scum like you deserves!"

Fett listened to her rant with a gentle frown, and slowly sat on the floor across from her cage. "I waited a week, in case the ones who tried for you were still there. When I found no trace, I tracked down the ones who'd done it, and I slaughtered them. But all I knew was that you were gone, Ailyn. You and Sintas were dead. I figured you'd both been disintegrated in the blast."

"You were sorely mistaken."

"Obviously."

She glared daggers at the man in green armor across from her. "If I ever get out of this cage, I'll kill you. I'll kill you for what you did to us. I'll kill you for making my mom suffer like that!"

He sighed, and leaned back against the wall a bit. He was without the jetpack. It needed repairs anyway, so wearing it was pointless. "I understand your anger, Ailyn. But I cannot help what happened. You and your mother were in the crosshairs because of me. For that, I am sorry. Sintas asked me to leave. I left. And that cannot be changed now."

"Mom did?"

"Yes."

"Why would she do that?"

"She did not like that I killed the man who raped her. She said that a killer was no father, and told me to leave you both. I did what she said. That is all."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you will. It's the truth."

"Why did you just leave, then? Why didn't you fight to stay?"

Fett frowned, looking away at the reflection of that particular memory. "I thought it was the right thing to do. I was young. Naïve. I loved you and your mother dearly. I didn't want to hurt her. But I knew I couldn't live the life she wanted for me. For us. So, I left. To save you both the pain that would have inevitably separated us anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"If I had stayed against her wished, Sintas would have come to hate me. Hate me for what I did, and what I do. Hate me for apparently not caring about her feelings. Hate me for hurting you the way I hurt her. I wanted to be there for you. But.. I didn't know how."

Ailyn frowned a bit. Fett seemed so soft now. The harsh face she'd seen at first had faded away to the pain he felt. Even Boba Fett could not keep such a mask forever, with emotions threatening to bring tears to his hardened eyes. "She's dead because of you, dad. I'll never forgive you. Never."

That hurt him more than anything else she could have said. His daughter was alive, after all this time. And she hated him. She wanted him dead. And perhaps he deserved that death. He struggled to reign in his emotions, and it took effort to stand, and to take his helmet in his hand. "That is your choice. I will drop you off on Coruscant."

"If you let me go, I swear to the spirits I'll hunt you down again. I will end that life of yours, father, for what you've done. You'll regret leaving us behind so casually!"

He turned a glare on her. "Do not mistake my actions for apathy, Ailyn. I do regret what has transpired. It pains me, knowing that you hate me so. But I cannot allow you to end my life, any more than I could allow any adversary to do so. My blood or not. If you come for me again, or my family, I will not be so merciful."

"You call this mercy?! You have me locked up like a common animal!"

"Anyone else would be dead." He spoke matter-of-factly, sliding his helmet back over his head. Ailyn could hate him, if she chose. He could not stop that now. But he had a new family. He had failed her, he knew this. He should have come sooner. Should have sought them out, just in case they were alive. But he'd assumed them as dead. Now she hated him. She wanted him dead. But death would not come so easily for him. Deserving or not, he had his family, and he had his pride. He would not fall to this child.

As he climbed into the cockpit, he felt himself slip into some strange feeling of complete cold towards his daughter. She wanted to harm him. She hated him. It saddened him at first, but now.. he didn't even care. He would kill her if she tried again. To protect his new family, he would destroy the old. His hand slid around the control of his ship. Whether it was right or wrong, he couldn't dwell on it.

Ailyn needed to get to Coruscant. He would give her a chance to calm down. To not come after him or his family again. She was his blood, but she was also his enemy.


	37. Chapter 37

He returned home, still feeling dull and cold inside. Perhaps it was just so much time hiding away his emotions. He should feel something for the daughter who wanted him dead. Remorse. Pain. It had all been there at first, but it was all gone now. Now, there was nothing at all. It was like she was just another contract. Just another prisoner in his cell. He knew it wasn't right to feel that way about one's family, but for him, everything about Ailyn changed the moment she'd said she would kill him if he let her go. When she had told him she would hunt him down, she ceased to be his daughter somehow. Part of that realization frightened him. Part of it set him at ease.

The realization was that he would kill his own daughter. His own flesh and blood, just to save his own skin. After surviving so much.. after finally finding someone who loves him no matter what.. he would not allow Ailyn to kill him. He probably deserved it, but that was beside the point. His death would hurt Leia. She mattered more to him than his life. If he died for anything, it would be for her. Not for some lost child's vengeance. Anger flared up at himself and at Ailyn, but he quickly stamped it out.

Boba Fett slid his helmet off as he entered his home, and set it on the stand he kept it on now. The armor systematically came off, and was set into the storage space he designed for it, just under the helmet. He slid halfway out of his flight-suit, and bound it around his waist. It didn't take long for Leia to notice his return. Or the twins.

Leia walked over and gave him a hug before she noticed his blank and cold expression, with just a hint of pain to his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Before he could answer, Jaina leapt onto him, and clung heavily onto his leg. She wrinkled her nose up at the flight-suit. "Boba needs to wash dis more… is stinky."

He gave a soft chuckle at the child and pat her on the head. "I suppose I should." Before the little one could investigate his shin pockets' contents, he gave her a light tap atop the head. "What've I told you about my tools, little one?"

Jaina looked up at him, smiling a bit. "Not to touch. But they're purty!"

Boba shook his head. "Some of them are dangerous. We wouldn't want you hurting yourself."

Jaina pouted up at the man, but clung to his leg without digging in his pockets again. Jacen refused to greet the hunter at all, preferring instead to occupy himself with a toy.

Leia rolled her eyes, and moved to the couch. "I suppose we can talk about whatever it is later."

"No need." Boba moved towards the medical kit, and tended the wound on his shoulder, then the one on his leg. Fortunately, Jaina had chosen the un-injured leg to cling to. So he just left her there, which the child found quite fun indeed. It was a bit sluggish to move with the child attached, but he saw no reason to remove her just yet. "I ran into someone I did not expect. A ghost, if you will."

"Who?"

"..Ailyn."

Leia's eyes went wide, and she sat forward. "Your daughter? She's alive?"

"Yes." He continued to tend his wounds, not even looking towards her. His expression didn't change at all.

"..What happened, Boba?"

"She tried to kill me." His voice was calm, still, and matter-of-fact.

Leia frowned deeply. "She.. she tried to kill you? Boba, where is she? Why didn't you bring her back here? Try to reconcile?"

"She said she would not forgive me for abandoning them. I let her go, left her on Coruscant, despite the threat to try again. I will not be threatened by anyone. Not even my own daughter. She is fortunate I still care enough to leave her alive."

"How can you care so little, Boba…?"

He frowned. "I care. But I do not want her endangering any of you. There is only contempt and hatred in her heart for me now. Nothing can change that. I tried to tell her. I tried to reconcile, Leia. But she hates me. And I believe she will come for me again."

"And what will you do then?"

"..I will kill her." There was no emotion at all in his voice. It was just another enemy. Just another person coming to kill him, who he would kill before they got the chance.

Leia swallowed hard. He was still quite frightening when he was like that. Even little Jaina looked up at him with a frightened little pout before slinking over to her mother. The woman hugged her daughter. "How can you kill your own child, Boba Fett? How can you be so heartless?"

He finally cast his gaze to her. His face fell into a frown, and he sighed. "I do not want harm to come to Ailyn, Leia. Not any more than I want harm to come to you or the kids. But I will defend myself. What would you do if I died instead? If it comes down to her or me, who would you prefer to live?"

She frowned deeply. It wasn't that he didn't care. It was that Ailyn wasn't giving him much of a choice. His life, or Ailyn's. "I'd be lost without you, Boba. I really don't know what I'd do."

Boba gave a soft nod, and left to the bedroom so he could get into cleaner clothes. The flight-suit would need mending again, but he had more than one. He got into another thing black undershirt, but chose a pair of regular pants rather than adorning another flight-suit right now. Another pair of underwear were fetched. The boots were put into their place with the few spares he had, and he went to use the 'fresher before changing into any of it.

Jaina looked up at her mother. "Scary face. I dun like it when he has the scary face."

"Neither do I, dear. Why don't you go play with your brother?"

Jaina nodded and gave her mom a hug before running over to snag a toy so she could play a game with Jacen. The boy didn't seem to mind that at all, and the two happily ran off to the play room together.

Leia just frowned at the door to their bedroom. Boba wasn't heartless. What if Ailyn came after her children? Especially with a baby on the way. A brother or sister to Ailyn, unlike her other two. They couldn't afford a threat to the kids. He was only doing what he felt was right.

Han would have just tried to arrest her, or forced her into listening. He would do everything aside from kill her, and that might have been his one flaw. Han Solo would not kill his own flesh and blood if it was necessary. He would not think it right, and would die by his own child's hand before raising his own blaster. Boba Fett, however, would not hesitate once to end her life if she threatened the safety of his new family. He would do what was necessary, regardless of the pain it caused him.

She respected that, even if she could never be like that herself. She wouldn't be able to kill her own children any more than Han would. Not even if they turned Sith and tried to kill her. Boba would be there to do the things she couldn't. He would kill every threat to her and her family. He would protect them to his last breath. It pained her to know this, but it also comforted her. She would always be safe with that bounty hunter at her side. Everyone thought he was so heartless. So cold. Cruel. But she saw only his honor and his willingness to do whatever it took to do his job. And not just as a bounty hunter, but as a father and a husband. That man would shield her with his own body if he thought it would save her life.

He stepped out in his fresh clothing, and claimed the seat beside her. She leaned into his hardened muscular form, and breathed in his fresh, clean scent. Just the vaguest smell of water and residual soap-scent. The rest was all just him. Her eyes closed, and she just took it all in. Her husband would do anything for them. And to her, that meant everything.

It only took Ailyn a week and a half to get a new ship and a new helper. Bossk wanted Fett dead just as much as she did. Working together would be mutually beneficial. Bossk would get the enormous bounty on Fett's head (which not many dared to even attempt to claim), and she would be rid of her father once and for all. She told Bossk about her relationship with the man, and Bossk came up with the 'clever' idea to use her as bait for the hunter.

"He doesn't care about me, Bossk. Let's just hit him hard and fast and not worry about bait. He lets his guard down when he's with.. them. We can just attack him at home."

"He cares. Oh, I know he does." The Trandoshan grinned practically ear-to-ear, his sharp teeth bared fully. "Fett has a soft spot for his family, I hear. We can use that. The Senator's kids are too high-profile. But you. He'll come for you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because it's me who has you. Fett and I go way back, kid."

Ailyn quirked a brow. "How far back?"

"Let's just say that brat and I worked a job together, and we both got arrested. He'll pay for making me look like such a fool. Repeatedly."

"Arrested? There's no records of Fett being in prison."

"Not in the Empire or New Republic."

"You mean…?"

"Yep. Met him as just a brat kid. Stupidest mistake I ever made, teaming up with him and Sing."

Ailyn rolled her eyes. "Well, since you two are such old acquaintances, I think this might actually work."

Jacen was angry, but he decided to just wander off on his own. Boba and Jaina were playing a rather odd game of tag. Jaina was running around flailing like a rancor on spice, while the hunter just ambled after her with a little grin.

"Eeee!" Jaina flailed wildly when she was caught trying to run past Boba. She started giggling like mad as he picked her up effortlessly. "Mommy has a hard time picking me up now. How come Boba can do it so easy?"

"If I told you, I'd have to tickle you."

"EEK! No tickles!" Jaina squirmed, trying to escape from the hunter now. Though, she was already giggling, as if anticipating the tickling that never came.

"Easy, little one. I don't want to drop you." He chuckled softly, and gave her a hug, holding her up with one arm while he scooped up a toy to hand her.

Jaina took the toy with a big bright grin, and turned it on. It was a colorful spiral, and it seemed to almost hypnotize the child. Still so very young and innocent.

Fett gave her forehead a soft kiss before setting her back into the play room with her brother. Next month, the pair would be taken to the Jedi Temple for training. He wondered how Leia would handle it. The thought wasn't allowed to stay long, since he heard the chime for his com.

It was early morning on this side of Concord Dawn, but Fett knew it was later elsewhere. It wasn't uncommon to get a com message at all hours of the night or day, really. He traversed into the bedroom, picked up the com he kept for when he wasn't in his armor, and turned it on to see the message he received.

His dark eyes narrowed at the Trandoshan holding his daughter, one claw up against the smooth skin of her neck.

"Fett. Look what I found. She's yours, isn't she?" The lizard-like Bossk gave Ailyn a good sniff in the hologram. "Tasty and fresh. If you want to see her alive again, meet me where your father died. Come alone." The message ended abruptly.

Something was wrong. Ailyn's clothing had been ripped up, but he could tell she wasn't bleeding beneath the rags. He could also tell that most of it had been done by vibroblades, and not the Trandoshan's sharp claws. It was another trap. Ailyn was working with his rival. Why he'd let that creature live so many times, he didn't really know. Perhaps as some form of link to his past.

He would not go back to Geonosis just to fall into a trap. There were not many things that could bring him back to that place. Ailyn's trap was certainly not amongst those things.

She would just have to be disappointed this time.

"He's not falling for it." Ailyn kicked some of the dust up on the old Geonosian arena. The place was basically deserted ruins now. It hadn't been used once since the Clone Wars began. They'd basically thought it to be cursed. It was still littered with the now-half-buried droid scraps in a pile about a mile away. She peered at an oddly placed set of parts outside the actual arena itself, in a cave. It seemed so out of place. When she went to inspect further, dusting them off, she quirked a brow. The parts had been bent and forged into a crude J. F.

"What's that you got there?" Bossk walked up and peered over her shoulder at the flat rock. "A burial site. Bet I even know who it's for."

"You know who's buried here?"

"Sure do. The only man who'd be buried right here is the man a small boy couldn't drag too far, I'll wager. The initials match." Bossk grinned wide. "If he won't come for you, he'll come for this old corpse. I'll bet you five million credits on that."

"Why? Who's the corpse?"

"Your grandfather. This is the grave of Jango Fett."

Ailyn looked down at the crude marker and grinned. "Well hey there, gramps."


	38. Chapter 38

Boba Fett paced angrily. This was completely unacceptable. Jango Fett's body, dug up and used for such treachery. Ailyn was dishonoring the memory of her grandfather. Normally, spirits couldn't manifest if their bodies were still hanging around. Jango was one of very few who'd done it. And it could only be done rarely. His body had to sit completely undisturbed for a very long time, after all. Now it was being used to draw him into another trap.

It was very upsetting. That was his father. His father's bones and what remained of his flesh. His legacy, and the one man he loved. He didn't want to see his father like that. He wouldn't even be recognizable after so long.

"You need to calm down, Boba…"

Fett gave a growl at Leia's words, his muscles tense. "I know. But this.. this is going too blasted far! That's my father, Leia. And they dug him up like common grave robbers!" He hadn't felt so emotional since he saw that helmet hit the sand. That day he lost everything he knew, and his world came crashing down around him. His father meant everything to him then. His only parent. His safety. His mentor. Dug out of the ground without a care. Half of him wanted to melt into a puddle of tears. The other half wanted violence. He was leaning more towards the violence.

Leia frowned. She'd never seen him like this. She could feel the rage pouring from him. And the pain. He'd completely lost his practiced mask of calm. This had shattered through his emotional shield, and not in a good way. It was dangerous. He could so easily slip into darkness with such rage. "I know they did, Boba. I know. But anger isn't going to help anything. Acting on your rage is a path to the dark side. You don't want to take that path like my father did…"

He frowned, his steps finally coming to a halt. She was right. He had to be so careful now. Careful of his own emotions. He couldn't act on the rage itself, or he'd risk following the path Anakin did when he slew the Tuskens on Tatooine for the death of his mother. The path of revenge was not one to be walked lightly by a Force-user. And he had no intention of being seduced by the dark side. He closed his eyes, and took in a long, slow breath. Calm. He had to be calm.

It hurt. It hurt so badly that he didn't know what to do, really. But that pain would need to be contained. That rage for the pain would go with it. He concentrated on the shield he'd held up for so long. On reigning in his emotions and reconstructing it. It took him nearly an hour. There was still a dangerous look in those dark eyes when they finally opened. They would pay. He would not do this for his own emotional revenge. Instead, he would do it for his father. For his honor. For his family's name. This was just a hunt. It was personal, it was primal, but it was just another hunt.

Emotion would get in the way of a hunt. Even anger. He slid into his flight-suit, then into his armor.

"Boba.. please. Don't do this. Don't seek revenge. It will undo you."

"This isn't about revenge, Leia." He turned to her, his expression completely cold, like the one he held when she'd first seen his face. "They have something that belongs to me. This. Is business." He slid his helmet over his head, grabbed his blaster, and walked out the door.

Leia nearly jumped back from him when he looked at her like that. She imagined that's what he looked like, even now, when he hunted. No emotion to betray him on that hard stone caramel face. It was frightening, just as his Mandalorian helmet was. Cold. Unfeeling. A blank, stone look to frighten his adversaries. Business, he'd said. It had become business.

Boba Fett was not a man you wanted to have that sort of business with. Not ever.

Leia secretly hoped never to see that expression again. Especially turned against her.

Ailyn poked the corpse with a stick. It was little more than bones, the skull dislodged from the rest, neck bone scorched by a lightsaber. There was some sort of old blue cloth still dangling from parts here and there, and a bit of jerkified flesh clinging to a couple bones. She wasn't too fond of the smell, either. It was somewhere between putrid meat, nerf jerky, and sand.

Bossk scrunched up his nose at the dirty corpse. "So I guess the kid stole his armor and everything. Doesn't look like the color his jumpsuit was, that's for sure." He tugged a piece of the cloth off, examining it. "Even dirty, that thing wouldn't be this light."

"You knew him?"

"I saw him once or twice. We were both bounty hunters." He picked up the skull, and examined it a bit closely. "Pity I didn't kill him, really. I would have put some lovely chew marks on the bones."

Ailyn shuddered a bit. "That's disgusting."

He snorted. "Humans aren't bad tasting." A claw gently tapped the skull. "I suppose Boba had to get his armor somewhere. I wonder how much of it is still Jango's."

"Maybe we can ask him before he dies."

Bossk laughed with a hiss. "Maybe."

They both looked up as the proximity alarms went off, but weren't really expecting _why_.

"That barve is going to land his ship right on top of us!" Bossk tucked the skull under his arm, and grabbed the bag containing the rest of it. "Let's go!"

Ailyn didn't complain. _Slave I_ Descended quickly, and Fett slammed his thrusters at the last possible second, roasting the building they'd been in before landing in the debris. He was armed, naturally, when he stepped off the ramp, the flames making him look even more menacing than usual in the Mandalorian armor.

With their hiding place gone, they were forced to drop the bones and turn to fight him face-to face. Ailyn froze, completely stunned by the fact he'd even done that. What was the plan? Fett always had a plan. He even had backup plans to his backup plans. Why burn down the building and land on it? A blaster bolt to her knee gave her a realization to the answer. Fear tactic. He had counted on her freezing up out of complete shock. Blast!

Bossk was not so easily frightened. He opened fire on the bounty hunter, who simply rolled out of the way and fired back. It was like he knew where Bossk would strike before he did it! "Damn you, Fett! Die already!"

"Not before you." Fett's blaster rose, and he ended Bossk with two steadily and coldly aimed shots to the head.

Ailyn lay on the ground, screaming in pain now. Her knee was completely gone, a hole burned straight through it by the powerful EE-3 carbine rifle. The leg was really only hanging on by a few fibers of tissue, which made it even more excruciating. "You barve! How could you do this to me?!"

Fett walked over, and lowered his blaster to her face. "You dishonor yourself and your family. That is your grandfather, child. Show some respect for him. He died as a warrior. What will you choose to die as?"

"I'm not dying today, father." She raised her blaster, but never got the chance to fire. The moment the muzzle trained on him, he fired.

"Unwise." His voice was flat. Emotionless. He knelt beside the bag full of bones, and gently plucked the sandy decrepit skull from the ground. This was all that was left of his father, really. Just dusty, rotten bones. He frowned inside the helmet, and stood, carrying the bag on board the _Slave I_.

On the way home, he didn't ever look at the bag, stuffed again with the skull that had been separated from the rest of the man's skeleton. If he dared to look at it, he might break. It was hard, but he had to be strong. Jango would finally find a decent resting place, back on his homeworld. Back with his family.

Never again would he be dishonored like this.

Everyone gathered around when Boba was finished re-burying his father. The headstone wasn't crude this time. It wasn't a simple, unflattering amalgamation of droid parts. But it wasn't exactly the best work of art either. Boba had used his tools to carve it out himself. The hunter wasn't exactly artistically talented, but he thought it meant more than one he would just buy.

Each member of his new family had a handful of the freshly-packed dirt. Jacen pat his down by the foot, and just walked off without a word. He never knew Jango. He wasn't his father. Han's grave was back on Corellia. He wanted to go home. But mom said this was home now. Jaina let hers drift in the wind just to watch the dust fly off, her mouth in a little 'o'. Leia reverently settled hers across the grave, and frowned. She didn't know what to say. The man had died before she was even born. Boba's gently flowed out from his hand, somewhat mimicking Jaina's action. No words had to be said. Not by any of them, really.

On the marker, Boba had carved all the words needed. _Jango Fett. 66 BBY – 22 BBY. Beloved father, mentor, and teacher. May he rest forever in peace._ It was difficult not to cry, but he didn't want to show such weakness. Not to that man. The man who had taught him the strength he'd needed to survive. It was decorated only with Jaster's Feather and the same Mythosaur skull symbol he now wore on his armor. Sort of an ode to his past and future. The Feather to symbolize Jango's surrogate father, Jaster Mereel, and the skull to symbolize himself. Jango's living legacy.

Boba was the last to leave the new grave site, dug in the center of the gardens. It seemed appropriate somehow, to surround him with the serenity and beauty of the flowers and plants he'd helped seed as a child.

Inside, Leia set a hand on his arm. "Are you alright?" When all she got was a slight nod, she frowned. "You're a terrible liar, Boba. You killed your daughter. Buried your father for the second time. Why can't you just admit that you feel something about this?"

His dark eyes connected with hers, and he was silent for a long moment. "In time, I will be alright, Leia. I will overcome the pain as I always have."

"Why didn't you bring Ailyn back with you too?"

"Ailyn dishonored herself and her family. She ceased to be my daughter in that instant."

Leia frowned at him. "That's not a very nice way to talk about your own flesh and blood."

"Cultural differences, I suppose. Mandalorians cast off family ties when honor is disregarded."

"You've never identified with the Mandos, Boba."

"No.. but my father did. I will honor him, by honoring his culture in this instance, Leia. Ailyn defiled his grave. In that, she defiled his memory. She cast aside her ties to family that was not her mother's. And so, I cast her tie to me aside. Because it is a tie to him."

"Why? Why do you have to cast away your own daughter, Boba? Why not bury her beside your father?"

"Because I could not bear to see her grave beside his. Her dishonor taints the name of Fett. I am glad she never took it."

Leia quirked a brow. "She didn't? But you were married to Sintas. Your daughter should share the Fett name…"

"Her name from birth was Ailyn Vel. Sintas' last name, so she would not be hunted by those who would hunt me."

"That's terrible… Sintas never took your name, either?"

"She feared a close association to the clan. Especially, to me. I have many enemies."

"Clan?"

Boba quirked a brow at her. "Yes. Clans are how Mandalorians identify one another. A clan is the name you bear. Males pass it onto their sons. My clan is Fett. And, had you not taken it upon our marriage, I would be the last."

"Your clan is all dead?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry.." Leia sighed and hugged him. There was a long silence before she looked up at him. "Boba.. why do you have such a strong connection to Jango? He's been dead so very long…"

He stroked her head a little. "I see my father every day, Leia. It is impossible not to. That keeps my bond to him strong."

It was her turn to raise a brow. "Explain?"

"My father is in my reflection, dear. I cannot look onto it without seeing his face."

She stared at him. He was a clone. How had she forgotten? Perhaps, because it had been a while since she'd seen Jango's spirit. Perhaps because Boba was his own man. It was hard to say. She gently touched the scar that ran down across his right eye. "Your father's face.."

"A little more damaged than I remember it. But.. yes. My father's face."

"Don't you see yourself in the mirror, Boba?"

"Not when I have my helmet off."

She frowned. "So you see your flesh only as him. That cold helmet is the face you identify yourself with?"

"I painted that helmet to suit me. It carries my battle scars. It carries my memories, both of what it has been, and what I am. Who I am. That helmet is more my face than what you see now, because I have worn it for too long not to have attached identity to it. The entire galaxy knows that helmet as Boba Fett. Not the face that lies beneath it. Under the helmet, I'm only a clone. Just another face that used to be familiar to everyone."

"Boba.. you're not your father. Even under that cold helmet. You're Boba Fett. Always."

"I like to see him in my mirror, Leia. I would not change it for the world."

"But why?"

"Because, I feel it honors him, if I can remember his face by looking at mine. I feel him with me, each time I touch a scar that isn't there for me. It's all I've had that could never be destroyed or taken away. My face is my part of him. His face."

She felt sad for him, but she knew he treasured it. If he wanted to see his father there looking back at him, who was she to say anything? He identified himself with the helmet because it was _his_. It had once belonged to Jango, but now it was Boba. That green paint, scarred and beaten by battles, and the red and yellow that accented its features. There was nothing of Jango in that paint, even though it shared his old color coding. That helmet was the face of Boba Fett, whether she liked it or not.

Leia supposed she could deal with it. She liked his face. She associated it with the Boba she had fallen in love with. Like he had done with his father, she had memorized every one of his scars. Every wrinkle and worry line that started crossing its surface. That face may have also been Jango's, but she knew it only as Boba's. That would never change. But, she knew, it would never stop Boba from seeing Jango there. The scars were different, but the man seemed to need that link to his past.

Boba slowly pulled away from her to go soak himself in a bath. The battle had made his fresher wounds, and some of the nagging old ones, sore. His knees complained most, but he didn't even have a limp.

His wife followed him in, and slid into the large floor-tub they'd had installed into an add-on beside his- now their- room. He liked it a bit hot, but she didn't mind. It was soothing once she got used to it. And it wasn't so hot as to be harmful.

"Pretty hard life, huh?" Leia spoke quite suddenly, but even with his eyes closed, Fett didn't so much as flinch.

"Hm?"

"Bounty hunting. You've been doing it for what? Thirty years?"

"Nearly."

Leia nodded a bit, sliding up against him in the hot water. "I can't imagine it's very kind to your body, Boba. You have so many scars as it is. Broken bones, too, probably."

"I've broken a few, yes. And no, bounty hunting isn't exactly a job for the weak. It's rough work sometimes."

"So why not do something a little.. less self-destructive?"

Boba smiled at her a little. "We've been over this. Hunting is what I know."

"It's not that hard to learn another trade, love."

"No."

"Then why not learn one? Do you really want to need a cane before you're fifty?"

"I doubt I'll ever use a cane."

"..Just how old are you, anyway?"

"Thirteen years older than you. I'm sure you can do the math."

"So you're forty-one."

"Indeed."

"Han was a year younger than you."

He gave a mild chuckle. "I'm well aware." His arm slid around her, and gave her a light hug. "You miss him." It wasn't a question. It didn't need to be.

"Sometimes." She set her head against him and gave a light sigh. "He was a good man. And I did love him." She gave a poke to the hard-packed lean muscle of his abdomen. "He was also softer. Less of a loaded spring, I guess. You always seem on-edge, ready for an attack. Han let himself relax. I guess I can't help comparing the two of you, even now."

Fett smiled at her, and kissed the top of her head. Once, he would have been angry about being compared to the smuggler. But Leia had loved him, and he would tolerate such from her. "Smugglers don't need to be in peak physical condition like a bounty hunter. They don't rely entirely on their prowess to ensure success."

She quirked a brow at him. "What do you mean?"

"Half of smuggling is having a faster, more maneuverable ship than the one chasing you. It requires a certain.. charm, as well. Running and fighting are remarkably rare in that trade. Fast ships, smooth talking. That's the life of a smuggler. Bounty hunting is a bit more direct. While a fast, maneuverable ship is often a good idea, it is often better to be well-armed and shielded. A bounty hunter relies on skill, physical prowess, and intelligence."

"So the necessities of the different jobs have different requirements. Han was in fairly good shape, though."

"He was a soldier before he was a smuggler. I imagine some of that stayed with him."

"Yeah. He said something about the Corellian War."

"He earned the Blood Stripe there."

"You respected him.."

"I did. Han Solo was.. a challenge. He always seemed just out of my grasp. He was stealthy. Inventive. Unafraid of anything, really. Those are qualities I hold in high esteem."

"He called you a traitor, you know."

"Yes. We knew each other for some time, after all. He thought I betrayed him."

"You knew him before you hunted him?"

"Yes."

"And you were friends?"

"After a fashion."

"Yet he was surprised when he learned you were a clone."

"A vocal distorter and Mandalorian armor tend to hide one's identity rather effectively."

"So he never saw you out of it, back then?"

"No one did. Not until Dengar nursed me back to health after the Sarlacc. He'd been the first to see my face outside that helmet in twenty years."

She giggled a bit. "Except you."

"Yes."

"How often did you sleep in that thing?"

He grinned. "More often than you would think."

"Doesn't it get stuffy in there after a while?"

"You get used to it."

She sighed a bit, and nuzzled up against him. It was nice in here. The steady jets of recycled water in the tub kept the temperature at a constant level. "Would you have gone one alone in the world, if Ragnos hadn't made you a Jedi against your will?"

"Most likely."

"I'm kind of glad he did it, then…"

"Oh?"

"Without that particular incident, we wouldn't be here together right now. You wouldn't be happy."

"Han wouldn't be dead."

She frowned deeply. It made her uncomfortable to think of it like that. But Fett was right. If he had never come, she would never have run into that trial chamber. Han would have never been crushed to death. But Fett would be all alone in the galaxy still. She wondered what it would be like for her if Han was still alive. Would she even think twice about the possible emotions hidden under that T-shaped visor that was Boba Fett? Probably not. She wouldn't have really cared to know him. She remained silent, not really wanting to think about it too much. Sure, she cared for Boba now. After Han died, he'd been there for her. Despite himself, he had been there. Boba had been that constant thing, that one thing that would never change. And yet, he had. Fett had changed when she fell in love with him. He changed when he'd looked at her, that shield dropped, with that smile full of his love for her.

Or had he? She looked into those dark eyes, soft towards her, but so easily hardened against the rest of the galaxy, and realized he was still that very same man she had met back in Jabba's palace. Fett hadn't changed at all. It was simply that he'd let her in. Let her beyond the armor he'd forged in himself. Outside this place, on the job, he was that same bounty hunter. Cold and calculating. That emotionless expression had been easy for him to slip back on. Perhaps too easy.

"No. But no one would understand you, either."

"Probably true."

"You're so casual about everything…"

"I know."

Leia sighed a bit. She leaned on him again, and just listened to his steady, controlled breathing and heartbeat. Boba never initiated conversation the way she did. He would speak about things that required attention, note when a meal was ready, or poke a small joke her way if she did something that amused him, but he never idly chat unless she began the conversation. Even then, he would only say as much as he thought was necessary. It was still a bit off-putting, but she'd married him. She could hardly start complaining about it now. Still, it made her miss Han being the one she was curled up against. Han would ramble on and on. She didn't realize how much that soothed her until just then.

Boba Fett was many things, but talkative was never going to be one of them. He slid away from her enough so he could dunk himself down in the water. It was probably just to get the sweat off his head and neck. Boba was quite practical, Leia noted. He never expended energy he thought would be better used elsewhere. In fact, the only time she'd ever seen him do something rash was when Ailyn and Bossk dug up Jango.

She smirked a little, and splashed water at the hunter as he came back up, rubbing water free of his short hair. He gawked at her strangely, but gave her a splash back, an odd smirk of his own in place. _At least I can get him to be a little playful._ She thought to herself, smiling at him. Then an earlier query popped into her head. She'd never asked him. This didn't seem like a horrible time. "Boba, does it ever bother you that you're a clone?"

"It did once, a long time ago. I asked my father how I could be special, if there were six million of me. He told me that the others were just programmed human machines. They meant nothing to him. I did. So it stopped bothering me. When he died, being a clone served me well on a few occasions. It was easy to hide amongst the others."

Leia quirked a brow at him. "Just like that? What about when the Empire started purging the clones from the Stormtrooper ranks?"

"The purge of clones never affected me, because I was already too useful to the Empire alive."

"Palpatine knew?"

"Of course he did. There was very little he did not help orchestrate back then. But as the son of Jango Fett, I was always more of an asset to him than the others."

"Weren't you afraid of losing that usefulness?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Fett smirked a bit. "Vader once thought I was just as expendable as the other clones. He discovered I was not, after very nearly defeating him on Maryx Minor. I shot him in the head, but he used the Force to try and strangle me. Since I value my life over any treasure, I threw it towards the lava in an attempt to get him off of me. My plan succeeded. For the moments that he occupied himself with saving the treasure we argued over, he was completely at my mercy. I could have killed him. Instead, I cut my losses, and escaped."

She stared at him blankly. "You had a chance to kill Darth Vader.. and just left?"

"I didn't particularly care for the idea of becoming one of the Empire's Most Wanted. Palpatine would have had me hunted down and exterminated."

"No one hunts Boba Fett." Her tone and smirk teased him a bit.

"A few have tried. There is a price on my head in a few of the galaxy's more shady planets."

"_You_ have a price on your head?"

"All bounty hunters tend to accumulate enemies. The fact that I am especially good at it means I am both in high demand, and despised by those I have taken from. Not many are foolish enough to attempt to collect on my bounty. It simply isn't enough for them to risk it."

"So that reputation of yours serves you well too, huh?"

"It does."

Leia shook her head. "How can one man be so feared?"

Fett smirked wickedly. "That one man killed Wookiees and Jedi alike with his bare hands, survived three battles with Darth Vader and crawled out of a Sarlacc. People tend to fear men who apparently can't die."

"But you _can_ die, Boba. You're just human, under all that artillery…"

"Indeed. The secret is not to fear death, Leia." He slid himself out of the tub and gave a stretch before fetching a towel for them both. After all, it wasn't meant to get one clean. It was meant for relaxation. The 'fresher was a great deal more efficient at cleaning. "I fear nothing. That is why I am so successful."

She quirked a brow, watching him from in the tub with a little smile. "Is that so? Not even losing us?" After a moment of him just standing there with the towel outstretched to her, she raised herself out of the tub, and slid it around herself. "And how can you not fear death? Just thinking about the possibility of dying frightens me…"

Boba dried himself off systematically before slipping into his underwear, and turning back towards her, leaning on the doorframe. "Death will come for us all eventually, dear. Fearing something so completely inevitable is pointless. All I can hope for is that I die with valor." He thought over the possibility of losing her and the kids, and shrugged. "In a way, I do fear losing you. Just as I feared losing my father. It would hurt, but I am a survivor. Telling you that it would break me would be lying."

That didn't sit too well. Would he even shed a tear for them? "Did you cry when your father died?"

The question caught him a little off-guard, which was not an easy task. He'd vowed never to lie to her, but he didn't particularly care for that memory. His brows drew together in frustration. "..Yes."

"Because you were a child, or because it actually hurt you enough?"

"He was all I had." A suitable answer. He turned, and slipped out of the door to go lay down. He could use a few days of rest before taking another job. Unless someone actively contacted him, which wasn't often anymore. Sometimes, he missed the Empire. People contacted him a lot for jobs back then, including the Empire itself. Enough to where he'd had to reject more than he took. With the Republic, there were only crime lords and scoundrels left to work for, and they were systematically being taken out. He doubted he'd ever be out of work, but the pay was poor anymore. His services were simply too expensive for many of what was left out there.

It bothered Leia that he could be like that. So completely unemotional about things that obviously had hurt him once. But, it was who he was. She didn't have to like _everything_ about him. Hell, she'd hated Han's tendency to get into trouble just for fun. At least Boba did his best to stay _out_ of trouble. She gave a little laugh to the thought. He seemed to find it regardless. She slipped into her nightgown, then into the bed beside him. Boba was all hers until his next hunt, or her next Senate meeting. She'd treasure the time she got with him.

* * *

Well, here's that 'somewhat-ending' I told you guys about. There are three finished chapters after this, but they wouldn't make for good endings. So It'll be a Part 2 eventually.. maybe. I really don't know. We'll see how my muse does when I'm done writing my next fic. Taking a break from Star wars to write some Hitman fanfic. So look forward to that. :)

I hope you all enjoyed this story regardless.


End file.
